WAYS
by JunogawaKing
Summary: Juno didn't mean to shift into another world. She certainty didn't mean to kiss Japan's upcoming Spirit Detective. And she sure as hell didn't mean to catch the attention of two stubborn and determined demons. What's a girl to do? Kurama/OC/Hiei and slight OC/Yusuke.
1. Wanderlust

**Warning: This story is rated M for violence, language, adult situations, and semi-explicit sex (way later chapters).**

* * *

Wanderlust - I

"Well, that's the last box," I hummed in content. Looking around my new room, I glanced at the small desk in the corner littered with papers and books. That needed to be organized. The twin bed that sat just below the open window was not made either. Standing up, I walked over and leaned against the windowsill, looking out at the city. The glow of the rising sun, street lights, and buildings reminded me of home in America.

 _Former home_ , the thought shot through my head.

I frowned.

America wasn't home anymore. With the car accident that led to the death of my mother I was officially all alone.

Quickly I shook my head. _No_. There was no room for a pity party anymore. That was all in the past. This was my new home and I had my best friend with me and we were going to make a new life for me in Japan.

"Even if I don't speak a lick of Japanese," I laughed. A rumble shook my stomach slightly, reminding me that I had not eaten in several hours. Grabbing a sweater from the closet, I pulled it over my head and left my room, heading down the hallway to the kitchen. Entering the room I saw Kerri sitting at the counter, looking at her laptop and eating what looked like toast.

"Morning," I greeted her. Walking over to the counter I grabbed a piece of bread. Plopping it into the toaster, I pressed down on the button and waited.

"Ohayou Juno," she replied, looking up from her screen. For some unknown reason her brown eyes held a devious glint to them. I raised an eyebrow, preparing myself for whatever scheme she was cooking up. A minute later the toaster popped my breakfast up. Grabbing it, I took a bite and sat down next to her. Not even a moment later she shoved a piece of paper into my face.

"We should take a tour!" Kerri announced brightly, waving a brochure in front of me. The colorful paper had an elegant font to its title that read, " _ **Sacred Shrines of Japan**_."

"Really," I asked skeptically, not very excited for the random adventure. I liked temples as much the next gal, but I was hoping to check out the malls and nightlife first off.

"Yeah!" Kerri started. "I mean I have lived here most of my life and haven't had a chance to check out these temples and shrines. It seems like a fun thing to do. You know, welcome you into my culture."

I laughed.

"Kerri, I don't think I'll ever be welcomed," I looked over the brochure, reading about the several shrines that were actually quite close to the city. "I mean the last few days I've been around town the word gaijin has been thrown my way at least a dozen times."

"Oh don't worry about that," Kerri interrupted, patting me on the back lightly. "Those people don't matter! You are so fun you will make friends in no time."

"That's what you say now, but I have a feeling when I start school it's not going be a walk in the park."

I handed her back the paper.

"Well maybe try and be ambitious."

My eye twitched.

"Kind of hard when you can't understand anything anyone is saying!" I threw back playfully. "I need to brew up a potion. That will help."

"I said I'd help you," Kerri whined, poking my side with her finger.

"I need to learn quicker than the three words a week thing we've been doing."

"We'll get you a tutor then-"

"On top of going to school?" I rolled my eyes. I looked at the brochure and sighed. We were getting off topic. Of all the amazing places my brunette friend knew of, all the pockets of true Japan, she wanted to show me around like a tourist. I weighed it in my head. In all fairness this **was** a part of Japan and its history and spirituality. It wasn't a bad thing to learn about, even if I was going to be stuck with a whole bunch of middle age sightseers. Sighing, I looked over and smiled at her.

"Well I have to start somewhere."

I watched her face grow happier, a big smile spreading her glossed lips. I chuckled quietly at her reaction and gave her a thumbs up, "let's do it!"

* * *

"Please come this way!" The middle aged woman waved her arm to the group, trying to guide them up the last few flights of steps towards the shrine. Many of the sightseers were overweight and were grumbling to their neighbors about the several stairs they just had to climb. Trailing a flight behind the crowd was me and Kerri.

"Finally! There it is," Kerri exclaimed, hopping up the last few steps before staring at the large shrine. I walked up behind her and stared as well. It really was a sight. A large Japanese shrine sat in the middle of several trees and shrubbery. Most of the tour group was in front of it, taking pictures, laughing and ringing the single bell strung up with red ribbon at the ceiling of the shrine. The Japanese guide smiled and talked about the history of the sacred shrine.

"Let's go check it out!" Kerri grabbed my hand abruptly and walked forwards.

Looking around, I studied the architecture and colors. Reds and golds made the holy place look like something out of an ethereal book. I really didn't caring much of the hype so I let go of Kerri's hand and walked away from everyone, towards the back of the shrine; the sound of voices faded behind me. Something strange caught my eye as I made it to the back of the structure. There, hanging from the roof's edge was another suzu bell. But this bell was different from the larger golden one the group had humorously been jingling. This bell was silver and its ribbon was white in contrast to the red. Stepping forward out of curiosity, my fingers touched the white silk. It was soft.

"Do all shrines have these," I wondered out loud before grabbing hold of the fabric. Tugging softly, the small bell gave a sweet ding, echoing sharply into the woods. After the ring died down a low ring responded from the woods, like a gong. _Strange_ …I looked out into the forest. I waited a few moments before turning back to the silver bell. Wanting to test the bell again I reached out to grab it but stopped hearing another ring of a gong.

"I wonder what that is," I asked out loud and walked towards the sound. It was a dumb idea and I knew it. Leaving the group. Walking alone in a forest unfamiliar. But the low buzz of the rings were almost entrancing. At least there was a path, so if I did go too far I could always turn around go back the way I came.

Another ring.

Something white flashed around the forest floor.

I stopped and scanned between the trees till I spotted a white cat perched on a stump that had been overgrown with moss and purple flowers. It sat quietly, swishing its tail slowly as it stared at me.

I left the path.

Clicking my tongue a few times, I walked forward and bent down to look at the feline. The cat purred and tilted its head, still looking at me. Giggling, I cocked my head to the side and stared back.

"Well aren't you a strange thing," I cooed, reaching forward to the pet it. The cat allowed me to and closed its eyes, relishing in the gently rub. "I wonder if you're lost…"

"No, not lost," the cat corrected.

Blinking a few times, I pulled away and quickly looked around.

"No need to look so puzzled. I was the one who spoke," The cat chimed.

There was a moment of silence before I jumped back and screamed.

"What the hell, you talk?! Animals can't talk!"

The cat gave an annoyed expression and hopped down from his place on the stump, "Well I can."

* * *

 **A/N:** First chapter down! I know its a bit slow, but it will pick up. Next chapter we meet our favorite orange haired psychic!


	2. Lost in translation

Lost in translation - II

"But…but how?" I asked, unsure of what to make of the situation. The cat walked towards me and wove himself in between my legs.

"With my mouth of course," he nuzzled his head against my calf.

I frowned hearing the mockery in his voice. He was making fun of me.

"No shit! I mean how is it a cat can talk in general? Is that just some normal thing in Japan?" Placing my hands on my hips, I glared down at the creature. It was licking its paw and rubbing at its face.

"No, I am just special."

"Well lucky me for finding the one magical cat in the world," I huffed.

"I'm not magical, I can just talk. Or maybe you're going crazy," the cat joked.

 _What the hell…_ I shook my head. A cat the can talk and make fun of me. Just my luck.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself? You are being awfully rude for summoning me here and then not giving me your name," the cat snapped in mockery.

"Um…okay. I'm Juno King."

The cat smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard. I am called Kei."

"Hello Kei," I replied with a small smile. At least he had some decency to him. Quickly I walked behind the cat and bent down on my knees. Grabbing its tail I lifted it and stared. The cat hissed and jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I cocked my head to the side again, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Are you a boy or girl cat?"

"A boy," the cat shot back, huffing as he sat down. "You couldn't tell?"

"Well I don't like to assume," I giggled, but stopped and thought for a moment about what the feline had said. "What did you mean by summoned?"

I watched Kei sigh and walk back to the path; I quickly followed behind him. The white cat made his way back to the shrine. He hopped up onto one of the wooden posts and waited for me to catch up. He looked over his shoulder at the small bell.

"You rung the bell?"

I nodded.

"That is how you called me."

"Wow that's really cool!" I laughed and glanced at the bell in excitement. "I have to show Kerri, she'll freak."

I started to jog back around the shrine but looked back at the cat. "Stay right there! I'll be right back," I shouted and raced to the entrance side. When I reached the other side I nearly tripped as I stopped dead in my tracks.

The place was vacant.

"What?" Panic bubbled in my chest; I ran to the top of the stone steps. No one was there either. _Oh my god was I left?_ No. Kerri wouldn't let them leave me. As quick as I could without tripping, I raced down the steps, skipping a couple every now and again. Once I reached the bottom I jogged down the path that led to where the bus had parked. My heart dropped seeing the bus was not there.

"How could they leave me?" I cried out in frustration. What was I going to do?

"Who left you?" The familiar voice of the cat asked from behind me. Turning around I looked at Kei who was not standing far away.

"My tour group."

The cat looked confused and wrinkled its noise.

"There was never a tour group here."

It was my turn to look confused.

"Yes there was! I was just with them before I met you."

"Silly human, there hasn't been a soul here for weeks," Kei yawned and walked forward. With a great jump he hopped up and landed on my right shoulder. It didn't startle me though, I was too engrossed in my distress to really notice. "I was actually surprised to find you up at the shrine."

Sighing sadly, I looked down the lone rode. What was I going to do? Wait here or try and walk all the way back to the house. As if I even knew where it was. And already the sun was on its decent down.

"Well I guess I'm walking." Already I was dreading my decision but the idea of spending the night in the woods didn't sound too appealing. I glanced up at the cat.

"Are you coming?"

"Why of course," he smiled. "It's not every day I get my own chauffeur."

I laughed at his comment and started walking down the road. Maybe it I was lucky someone would take pity on me and drive me back.

* * *

An hour and a half later I could finally see the lights of the city. The sun was in its last moments of light. Even with the situation I was in the sight was beautiful. Everything just seemed to glow.

"I guess it isn't too bad," I said smiling. I looked up at Kei, "at least I have good company."

Kei meowed happily and nudged his head against mine. I patted his head.

"You'll like my place. Minus the boxes here and there it's pretty cozy."

Another hour passed before we finally made it back to the city. Surprisingly the streets were still pretty busy. Lots of people were walking about, too caught up in their lives to notice the lone gaijin and the cat on her shoulder. I had gone into a store to ask to use their phone, but they just shooed me out since I wasn't buying anything. It became painfully clear I was lost. Turning around corners and passing the same shops over again made that quiet clear. Eventually I decided to stick on one street and walk.

On the bright side at least it was relatively nice out, and relatively peaceful. I strolled into more of a suburb area, houses and apartments neatly structured next to each other. The string of homes stopped and was replaced with freshly cut grass, trees and shrubbery. It was a park. I headed down the path follows the trail of lamp posts.

"Opting to sleep in the park," Kei asked, humor laced in his voice.

"You have any better ideas," I returned. A wooden bench appeared a little ways ahead of us and I decided it was time to rest my feet. Sitting down I sighed and looked up at the night sky. Where the heck was Kerri? An overwhelming feeling of sadness swept over me.

Within twenty minutes of sitting I could feel my mind start to drift. Sleeping in the park was becoming more real as I shut my eyes.

 _Shuffle, shuffle_

I grumbled in annoyance. Someone needed to pick up their feet when they walked. Opening my eyes, I turned to my left seeing a figure slowly make its way towards me .A very tall boy was walking. His blue school uniform clashed brightly against his orange hair, styled in an unusual pompadour. He was handsome but in goofy way. However there was a veil of sadness over his face and it looked like he had been crying.

"Are you all right?" I called out to him.

He stopped abruptly and looked over at me in surprise.

"Nani?" His gruff voice cracked a little. I sighed. _Right, this is Japan, need to speak Japanese_.

"Ano…Daijoubu desu ka?" I knew I fumbled up some of the pronunciation but the carrot top seemed to get what I was asking. He gave me a small smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"H-Hai," he replied. "Arigatou."

I nodded my head and leaned back on the bench, closing my eyes. A minute passed before my eyebrow twitched slightly; I could feel him staring at me. Cracking an eye open I noticed him looking me over in confusion.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked. I blinked. Was he trying to help me? Shaking my head quickly, I thought of the word was for lost.

"Nakushita…"I finally got out the right word. The boy gasped then sat down next to me, asking me questions. I shook my head at him. _I have no idea what you are saying._ It seemed he figured out I didn't speak much Japanese and nodded his head. He stood up and pointed to himself in a proud manner.

"Watashi no namae wa Kuwabara Kazuma desu," he announced flashing me a big goofy grin. I chocked back a laugh, covering my mouth with my hand. He certainly was a bold fellow. It took me a second to realize he was waiting for me to speak. _Oh right_.

"I'm Juno King."

"Juu no Kinguru," he tried.

"Juno," I pointed to myself, slowly pronouncing my name.

"Juu-"

"Ju," I corrected. "Juno King."

"Juuno Kingu."

I laughed and gave up. Close enough. Kazuma grinned then pointed to my shoulder, "neko."

Cat.

I looked over at Kei then smiled at Kazuma. Grabbing hold of the white cat, who meowed, I handed him to the tall boy. It was like something clicked between them and Kei nuzzled himself into Kazuma's arms. In return the boy smiled and petted him gently.

"He likes you," I murmured. I yawned and stretched my arms. Kazuma handed me back the cat before holding out his hand to me, talking in a light tone. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He pondered another way to communicate. Raising his hand he pointed at me, "Anata," then he started to walk in place and pointed himself, "tsuite kite."

His hands finally raised over his head and made a point like the roof of a house, "uchi."

I knew what he was saying and I smiled. Nothing about him seemed menacing and it certainly would beat sleeping on a bench.

"Hai," I said getting up to stand next to him.

"Hai," Kazuma shouted excitedly, pumping his fist in the air suddenly. Smiling, Kei and I followed the orange haired boy down the street.

We arrived at what I gathered was his home, he opened the gate and let me walk in first. We walked up the steps to the front door and he slide it open and stepped inside.

"Shizuru," he called out loudly. I followed behind him and slipped off my shoes like he was doing. His socked covered feet patted on the wooden floor as he called out again. From down the hall I could hear an irritated female voice shout back at him. Kazuma flinched slightly at whatever the woman had said and looked back at me. He waved for me to follow. Quietly, Kei and I walked behind him, sneaking a look here and there at the family pictures on the walls. Many were of a young Kazuma and a woman. His mother perhaps.

We made it to the end of the hall and entered a bedroom, where a bored looking woman sat on a bed, leaned up against an open window and smoking a cigarette. Her brown eyes landed on me immediately. She raised an eyebrow and took a drag of her cigarette. Exhaling the smoke she spoke to Kazuma in a dull tone. In return Kazuma laughed nervously and raised his hands, responding rather awkwardly. They talked for a little bit, saying my name a few times. Finally the woman snuffed out her cig and stood up from the bed. She walked over to me and gave a smile.

"Hi, I'm Shizuru," she spoke in English. I felt my face brighten.

"Oh thank god I can understand you," I exclaimed. "I'm sorry to be a bother but I have no idea where I am or how to get back to my friend's house."

She raised her hands up to stop me and chuckled.

"Yea, my baby brother said you were lost. Don't worry about it. Spend the night and we'll help you find your friend in the morning."

I bowed quickly.

"Thank you so much," I really couldn't express how grateful I was to them both. Shizuru chuckled again and patted my shoulder.

"Don't mention it. Are you hungry?"

On cue my stomach growled.

* * *

I stared out the window, watching a few dark cloud float by in the navy sky. My body had finally relaxed and but my mind was still buzzing. There were still so many unanswered questions. Hopefully everything would be cleared tomorrow and I could get back to Kerri with ease. I snuggled into the couch some more, pulling Kei into my body for warmth.

"Everything will be okay," I assured myself. I watched the clouds float and kept reminding myself, _everything will be okay…_


	3. Green Eyed Boy

Green Eyed Boy - III

The house was pretty quiet. Kazuma had already left for school when I woke up, so it was just us girls. Both of us were drinking tea from small ceramic cups and munching on some rice cakes. We sat at the table, chatting strategically for our afternoon expedition. The somewhat stoic brunette was showing me a map of the city, pointing out popular places that I might recognize. Hopefully if I spotted a few I could retrace my steps to Kerri's. Out of the fourteen there was only one I recognized.

Umeki Park. I knew that park because Kerri and I swung there a few nights ago. So that would be the first place we started.

I was dressed and ready to go, waiting patiently for Shizuru to come to the front door. I peeked out the window next to the door. The weather had turned a bit windy. Thankfully, Shizuru lent me one of her jackets. "Sorry," I heard as footsteps padded towards me. I smiled and told her not to worry about it. She was doing so much for me there was no need to complain. As we left I looked back at Kei who sat by the front door. For some reason he had decided to stay at the Kuwabara residence, telling me to come get him when I had found my destination.

"We can catch the bus," Shizuru offered. "Umeki Park isn't more than twenty minutes from here."

I nodded and walked beside her to the bus stop.

"Shizuru can I ask you something," I chirped as we waited. Brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face the older girl looked down at me.

"When I spotted Kazuma yesterday he was awfully sad…like he had been crying."

Shizuru sighed and dug in her coat pocket. Moments later she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You caught my brother at a hard time," she explained, placing a cig between her lips. Lighting it quickly, she shoved her lighter and pack back in her pocket and took a long drag. "His friend passed away a few days ago."

My heart sank a little. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I see…"

"He is disguising his grief pretty well, but deep down I know he will be hurting for a while."

We were silent after that.

Ten minutes later the bus finally arrived and we hopped on. The ride was fairly quick. It only took fifteen minutes before we got off at our stop. I looked around the area trying to spot anything that was familiar. Shizuru led me past a few houses and a market till we turned a corner. My face brightened, recognizing the park.

"Look familiar?" Shizuru eyed me with a small smile. I quickly nodded.

"Yes, I know this place."

I took off into the park with the brunette in tow. It only took a minute before I was in front of the swing set.

"I know where I am," I looked back at her, happy for the small success. With a pep in my step and excitement surging through me I led Shizuru down a couple streets till we reached the apartment building Kerri lived in. We took the elevator to the 6th floor and walked down the familiar floral-wallpapered hallway to door number 608. Not missing a beat I pressed the doorbell. There was a soft patter of feet and the door opened.

A bolt of fear and confusion hit me as I stared down at a young boy. Kerri didn't have a brother. The boy looked up at me, his big eyes blinking in wonder. Soon an older woman I did not recognize appeared behind him, touching his shoulder gently.

"Nani ka osagashi desu ka?"She asked staring at me a little strangely.

I was at a loss of words. It wasn't till my companion nudged me lightly that I realized I was just gawking at the poor woman.

"Can you ask her where Kerri is?" I looked up at Shizuru. She complied and started talking to the woman. The conversation was short though. By the look on the woman's face it was obvious she had no idea who we were looking for. It ended with Shizuru bowing politely as the woman shut the door.

"I don't understand," I whispered. "These are the Yanagi Apartments. Kerri lives on the 6th floor in apartment 608. It was her grandma's and now her mom is letting us stay there. I don't understand why she isn't here."

"Well we aren't going to get any answers lingering in the hallway," Shizuru shrugged and started walking. Feeling defeated I followed.

On the way back we stopped at the market we had passed before. Shizuru thought she would cheer me up and buy me a cup of coffee. I wasn't one to turn down free coffee. Watching her pull out her wallet and talk to the clerk, I thought of my next course of action. The whole Kerri situation would have to be put on pause for now. It was time I breach this language barrier. If I was going to figure out what happened to Kerri I was going to have to talk to someone. And it wasn't fair for me to pull Shizuru along everywhere I went. I knew what I needed to do.

"Hey Shizuru, do you think you could get a pen and some paper? I need you to write something down for me."

* * *

I wasn't so sad anymore. I knew I was going to be okay at least for a while staying with the Kuwabaras. Anxiousness would be the right word to call what I felt. For some reason I was not in the right world, or dimension rather. That was the only reason I could think of. And it all started after I rang that bell at the shrine and Kei appeared. Maybe the cat would be able to help me sort this mess out.

I sighed. I would have to ask him when I got back to the house. But for right now I need to get to the library. When Kerri was around it had been the plan for her to teach me Japanese. But since she was not longer in this world I would have to go to plan b and make a potion.

Following the directions Shizuru had written down for me I made my way up the block till it opened up to an intersection. Across the street I could see the tall, olive green building, its front sign reading ' _ **Toshokan**_ _'_. Smiling, I waited for the street light then crossed quickly before entering the big building. I walked up to the front desk, where a mousy looking old woman stood, typing on the computer in front of her. She looked at me a little taken back my appearance. It made sense. It probably wasn't everyday she saw a curly haired, tan skinned girl.

Obviously I wasn't Japanese.

Composing herself she smiled at me. "Irasshaimase?" She asked. I quickly shuffled through the papers Shizuru had written for me and found the right page. I handed it to her eagerly and waited. The woman read the paper then glanced up and smiled at me knowingly.

"Ah, American?" she asked.

I nodded yes and smiled back. She quickly typed on the keyboard, then used her mouse to click a few times. When she found what she was looking for she wrote in down quickly. Walking around her desk she motioned for me to follow her. _Thank you Shizuru! You are a lifesaver_ ," I silently praised the amazing woman. The Librarian led me toward the back of the building and to a section that read ' _ **Shokubustgaku**_ _'_. She pointed to a few sections and then pulled out a few books for me, surprisingly some of them where in English. Giving her another smile I bowed politely.

"Arigatou gozaimashita," I said quietly, aware that there were others studying.

"Doo itashimashite," she waved before heading back towards her desk.

I sat down and looked over the books till I finally picked a thin blue one. This one was in English and had a vast selection of flowers. Floating over the words I recognized a few that might work for the concoction. Grabbing a pencil and paper placed at the table I jotted down the flowers I would need to get. _**White cherry tree**_ for knowledge, _**cress**_ for stability, _**lilac**_ for memory and _**elderberry**_ for diligence. Seemed easy enough. At least I would be able to get most of the items without too much trouble. Then I would just have to brew it, add some of my energy, consume it and…I sighed and rubbed the side of my face.

Kiss someone. To take on a desired language I would have to kiss someone who spoke it.

Great.

"Sumimasen?"

I looked up from the book to see a rather handsome boy staring at me. It was amazing how flawless his red hair shined and framed his face. A warm smile lined his lips and his stunning green eyes peered down at me, "konohon kashite moratte moii?"

I followed his hand and noticed he was pointing to one of the books on the table.

"Oh, you want a book," I stated more than asked, fully aware he probably couldn't understand me. His smile grew wider.

"Yes please."

"You speak English?"

"Yes," he replied happily. "I have been studying for some time now. But haven't had much conversation using it."

I stared at him in surprise; His voice was ridiculous smooth, like honey. Quickly I shook it off. I pushed all the books save the one I was using towards him. He thanked me and filtered through the books till he retrieved the one he wanted. As he was doing so his gaze shifted to my open book.

"You like flowers," he asked. I followed his stare and looked down at the page I was on, nodding slowly. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

I hesitated to answer, honesty just confused as to why he would want to talk to a gaijin like me.

"Um yes. Luckily I was able to find it," I replied gingerly. I closed the book and stood up while gathering my belongings.

"Please, don't leave on my account," he watched me very carefully. It was weird…he was kind of intimidating.

"Thanks," I laughed stiffly. _Jeez Juno could you be any more awkward_? "But I have to go find a shop."

"For your flowers," the boy inquired. Nodding, I grabbed the paper I had been writing on. He shook his head.

"Most shops will be closing about this time-"

 _Damn it._

"-but my botany club has a diverse selection of flowers. Our greenhouse is well maintained."

I was picking up what he was trying to say, but I wasn't too sure about the idea of adventuring around town with a complete stranger. The red head must have caught my uncertainty and bowed slightly.

"Forgive me. My name is Minamino Shuichi."

"Juno," I replied, offering my hand to him. He caught on and took my hand, shaking it lightly.

"Well Juno as I said, my school has its own greenhouse. It's not very far," Shuichi gave me a soft smile. It was then I noticed his magenta school uniform. Seemed pretty legit.

"Wow thank you," I rubbed the back of my neck, a little embarrassed I was being so paranoid. "That would be a great help."

The walk really wasn't that far like Shuichi had said. We entered his school, which was mostly vacant minus a few teachers closing down their classrooms and students chatting in the hallway. He escorted me all the way up to the roof where a rather stunning glass structure stood. He wasn't kidding about the greenhouse. When we entered I was met by a humid air and vast amount of greenery; plants lining the walls and tables.

"Super cool," I gawked. I couldn't stop the grin on my face. The place was just too amazing; like I had journeyed into a small jungle. From behind I could hear Shuichi chuckle to himself. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, it's not every day I get to see something like this."

"Well thank you. We do work hard to nurture It." he nodded humbly. He looked around the house fondly, "they are rather fascinating, aren't they?"

I didn't answer him right away. I couldn't help but study him. He looked like a normal kid but there was more to him. His aura and…his eyes. They were so strange. Not in a bad way, just different.

Green turned towards me and I realized I was staring.

"Yea, they really are," a warm blush heated my cheeks as I looked away.

"May I see your list?"

Suppressing my blush I quickly dug into my jean pocket and pulled out the paper. Shuichi quietly took it and read it over.

"Interesting combination," his voice took on a more carful tone, like he was being cautious. He looked at the paper a few moments longer then handed it back to me. "We grow lilac over here."

I followed behind him silently as he gathered all my ingredients. He placed the flowers in a small bamboo box, placed the lid on it and handed it to me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I bent over slightly and bowed.

"Iie," he waved a hand in modesty.

"Well," I looked up out of the glass ceiling noticing the sun had fallen to the other side of the sky. "I guess I should be going."

"Yes, it is getting late," he agreed. "Do you need assistance getting home?"

I shook my head and headed to the door. "No I'll be alright. Thank you for everything."

"Perhaps I will see you again sometime," he proposed. I looked over my shoulder and grinned.

"I'm a fan of the library. Maybe I'll see you there."

And with that I left the green eyed boy to his plants.

* * *

The front door slammed out. I looked up from my book, giving Shizuru a questioning look but she just ignored me and kept reading her magazine. Curiosity getting the best of me, I stood up from my pillow and walked into the hallway. Near the front door was Kazuma holding a kitten in his large arms, he had a big smile on his face.

"Konbanwa Kazuma," I smiled up at him as he got closer. He giggled, yes giggled, and hugged me and somehow managing not to crush the little kitten.

"Shizuru," he called excitedly and we both walked into the living room. The carrot top sat next to his sister and started talking, waving his arms a bit, mimicking some punches and kicks then pointed to the kitten. The only thing I really picked up on was the name Urameshi. Did Kazuma get into a fight with this person? I glanced at Shizuru who listened quietly. There seemed to be a wave of relief to her aura. They talked a little longer before Kazuma finally stood up and hugged the kitten as he headed towards his room.

"Well that was interesting," Shizuru mused and looked back at her magazine.

"What?" I inquired, sitting back down on my pillow.

"It's seems Kazuma's friend has come back to life."

I blinked at her a few times, unsure if I had heard her right.

"Like…a zombie?"

She chuckled.

"Nope, just normal Yusuke. I had a feeling something was going on with his spirit."

I left the conversation there.

If she wanted to tell me more she would. Looking back down at the context of my book I kept reading.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Kiss you once, shame on me

**A/N: To celebrate my first review I decided to post another chapter. Call me a nerd but I am super happy 3**

 **Rachel: Thanks, I have been having a lot of fun writing this story. I was debating on whether or not I wanted it after the end of the series. But I think the whole series is fantastic so I have been happy to re-live and re-watch it!**

* * *

Kiss you once, shame on me - IV

"Hey Kei," the white cat lifted his head slightly to look at me; he was currently in my lap, curled in a ball and purring. Standing and arching his back in a stretch he walked off me to sit on the stone step beside me.

"What is it human?"

My eyebrow twitched.

"Okay first of all, it's Juno. If I can call you by your name, you can call me by mine."

"Alright Juno," he chuckled, showing off his white fangs. "What is it?"

"How did I get here?"

I could see him thinking, trying to come up with an answer.

"Honestly I'm not sure. It's very strange you found the bell in the first place. Including you, there have only been three humans who have been able to see it and ring it."

"Really?" I looked down at him in confused shock. "Who else has?"

"A Priestess of the Hiromoto clan and a Shaman I came across in the Edo period," he paused and gave me a side grin. "And then you, a ditzy American."

"Hey," I snapped playfully. Another question ran through my mind. "How long has the bell been there?"

"Hmm," he pondered. "About a thousand years or so."

"Wow," I laughed. "How old are you?"

"1,018."

"Years old?!" I stared at him again, baffled. Holy crap that's ancient! But the answer only brought up another question.

"Kei, what exactly are you?"

The question lingered between us for a while. Kei looked up at the sky thoughtfully, closing his eyes. A light breeze waved through his fur gently.

"I am a foolish soul who fell in love," he finally replied; his voice had lost all emotion. Opening his eyes he looked up at me, a sadness glazed over his eyes, "but I'd rather not talk of such disheartening things right now…"

I nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

A small metal flash sat in my hands. The liquid inside sloshed a bit as I played with it. To anyone looking at me, they would assume I was just some alcoholic teenager but I knew the true contents inside. The potion would take effect immediately so I needed to be on my game and do the deed quickly. Thus came the hard part.

Finding someone to…pretty much sexually assault.

My shoulders slumped as I bowed my head in shame. I felt so dirty.

A few people walked passed me and I pressed myself closer to the wall I was waiting by to avoid them. The street was more crowded than I would have liked. To say I was on pins and needles would be an understatement. How was I supposed to find the right person? _I guess it doesn't really it matter, it could be anyone_. An old man, a school girl. Hell I could even kiss Kazuma but I think that would be pushing it. I would rather find a stranger. Then I wouldn't have to see them again. But speaking of Kazuma, I wondered where he was. We were supposed to meet up with his resurrected friend and get food.

I looked back down at the flask. I needed to do this already. Looking around the street again I saw couples walking, parents with their kids, girls shopping. _Come on, give me a break!_

That's when I spotted him.

There was a boy standing by himself. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets as he leaned against the wall of a shop, looking rather bored. He would work. At least he was cute in a punk kind of way. Black hair, slicked back and dark hazel eyes. Unscrewing the cap of the flask, I chugged the rather bitter liquid quickly before sliding the container in my jacket pocket. I crossed the street minding for cars.

Alright. It was now or never.

Quickly marching over to him, the boy took notice of me right away. When I was finally in his face, I stared him dead in the eye. He gave me a questioning look but seemed to be holding back, waiting to see what I was doing. Before I could stop myself I leaned up on my toes and planted a strong kiss on his lips. They were surprisingly soft. The boy went stiff for a moment, not really responding; most likely out of shock. I took the opportunity to press my tongue to his lips before slipping it into his mouth. He tasted like candied ginger. My tongue touched his timidly till I felt his start to dance around mine.

It was all going well until I felt a hand grope my butt. _What the hell?_

 **Slap!**

"Pervert," I snapped at him.

The boy looked half annoyed, half proud of himself. He rubbed his reddening cheek. "I'm not the one going around kissing people," he grumbled. _Touché._

"That's still no excuse to grab my ass!"

"Juno?" I heard a confused Kazuma call out. "Why are you kissing Urameshi?"

Wait…what? I looked over to a perplexed looking Kazuma. Urameshi? I looked back at the boy I had just kissed. _That's Urameshi?!_ Panicking, I franticly stumbled over my words to think of an excuse.

"Oh, well I thought he was someone I knew," was what I pathetically came up with. Terrible excuse... seriously so bad. Kazuma paused and stared wide eyed at me like I had grown a second head.

"What," I asked.

Then it clicked.

I understood what Kazuma said. And he could understand me. It worked! The kiss worked.

"J-Juno, you spoke Japanese," Kazuma gawked in disbelief.

"It would seem so," I replied sheepishly, trying to figure out how to explain this to him. I guess Shizuru failed to mention my plan to him. "It's a long story. But hey! On the bright side we can finally have a normal conversation."

"Yeah, but by what I can see you're not a normal girl," the boy Kazuma had called Urameshi chortled. He wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully. "Think I can get another kis-?"

Before he could finish his question, Kazuma whacked him hard on the head, causing the brown eyed boy to slump over.

"Shit Kuwabara, what was that for?!"

"Juno is a lady, Urameshi! Don't go making comments like that to her. Plus you have Keiko you punk," the taller boy's eyes were set ablaze in seriousness. I did my best not to laugh at the two of them. It was beyond obvious they were best friends.

"Uh," I waved a hand awkwardly between them. When they both looked over at me, I turned to Urameshi, "sorry about that, I promise I'll explain. But let me start the introductions off. I'm Juno King."

I reached out my hand to him. The boy stared at me like I was an idiot then shoved his hands back in his pockets. A bit flustered, he huffed and look up at the sky.

"Yeah well, I'm Yusuke," he gave me a quick side glance before turning and walking down the street. "Now let's go eat, I'm starved."

I was the last to finish my ramen. Pushing the ceramic bowl away from me, I sighed in content and looked at the two boys chatting. The first part of the conversation started with me, my bizarre relocation and my reasoning as to why I kissed Yusuke. The whole thing was just a hot mess to explain, but they both handled the information pretty well. Now Kazuma and Yusuke were talking. Mostly about the whole ordeal the dark haired boy had just gone though. I guess he was promoted to some type of detective. It sounded cool. Apparently he had just fought some demons that had stolen things from his boss.

That made me very curious. I wondered what demons looked like. Were they really the horrific apparitions that lurked in the darkness with red eyes, horns and fangs?

"Hey Urameshi you got anything going on for the three day weekend? I think I'm gonna check out this lady's-," Kazuma was cut off by Yusuke.

"Sorry man, but I've got plans. I've got a mission," Yusuke grumbled before he took a few gulps of his soda. Kazuma seemed a little butt hurt but quickly brushed it off.

"Well that's just fine! I didn't want to tell you anyway," Kazuma barked out obnoxiously. He grumbled under his breath and finished his soda as well.

* * *

"Master Genkai?" I asked, looking up from painting my toes. Kazuma sat next to me looking a bit more serious then what I was used to. He nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah. She is a psychic I've been reading about. I think she could really help me out with all the funky stuff that's been happening with me."

"I didn't realize something was wrong."

Kazuma shook his head, "It's not that its wrong, it's just…" he paused for a moment. "I've been seeing ghosts a lot more. It's getting to the point I can't focus in school. This lady might be able to really help."

"Well then you should absolutely do it," I encouraged, painting my last nail purple. "You'll have to teach me what you learn."

Kazuma gave an excited giggle and sent me a thumbs up. "You know it!"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why but I loved writing the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much I did.**


	5. An unexpected day

A/N: So I haven't really had a place to put Juno's age in this story so I just wanted to say she is 15 almost 16. I wanted to keep her around the same age as our favorite Reikai tantei. I'm sure most of you picked that up but just wanted to clarify!

Note: please forgive the grammar and spelling errors, I will fix them later tonight. 3

* * *

An unexpected day - V

"Shizuru could you tell me more about Kazuma's powers?"

"Hmm, his powers?" She looked away from the TV and towards me. "It's more like his spiritual awareness. It has been getting stronger, more so after Yusuke was brought back. He is able to sense things like ghosts and spiritual energy. And his gift of premonition is developing as well. It has surpassed my own abilities."

"Wow, that's amazing," I exclaimed, a little pumped that Kazuma was becoming a powerhouse in the paranormal. "I didn't know you could do that too."

The brunette shrugged.

"Like I said, Kazuma's has become much more prominent than mine. My awareness is like a tickle where as his has turned into a bite."

I nodded in understanding, growing more curious about my own gifts. I couldn't see or communicate with ghosts but I was always able to sense someone's aura like the Kuwabara siblings and even Yusuke. I could also detect evil souls too but always made the effort to avoid them. My thoughts drifted to my white furred companion again. Kei was the one unknown phenomenon. It was clear from the beginning that Shizuru and Kazuma couldn't hear him talk. So that ruled out spiritual. And he had claimed he wasn't magical. So was he a demon? I had read that demons could take many forms and animals were no exceptions, but I couldn't sense any form of darkness in him.

I stared back at the TV in frustration.

"Maybe I should have gone with him," I mumbled under my breath.

"Nah," Shizuru replied.

I didn't think she heard that.

"This is something Kazuma needs to do for himself," she stood up slowly and stretched. "Don't worry about it. You are exactly where you need to be and you are surrounded by the right people who can help you."

"How do you know," I asked, a little skeptical about her optimism.

"I just do," she shrugged again. "We will get this all figured out. Right now you can focus on honing your own skills. You seemed to have good control over your energy when you made that potion. Maybe you should look into the psychic abilities you possess."

And with that she left the room.

"Psychic abilities huh?"

* * *

Groaning in frustration I slouched in my chair.

The weekend had become very dull without Kazuma. I had taken refuge at the library again, thinking it would be a good idea to research anything that could help, but my span of attention had officially reached its limit. Glancing down at the books I had laid out, I rubbed the side of my cheek tiredly. Incantations, supernatural powers, talismans, meditation. The topics were interesting but after three hours of staring at books I was done. I closed the book in front of me. A break was much needed. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a granola bar and ripped into it.

"It's good to see you again Juno," a familiar voice rung behind me. Jumping in my seat, I looked over my shoulder to see the familiar face of the Minamino boy.

"Shuichi," I muffled out, chewing quickly. Embarrassed beyond belief the handsome boy caught me mauling my snack, I swallowed and gave him a smile, "it's good to see you too."

He looked at the seat next to me. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

I shook my head, "not at all, go ahead. I'm just doing some light reading."

He glanced over at my book though I could tell he was trying to be discrete about it. He sat down and placed his book on the table.

"The history of incantations and spirit binding is light reading?"

Letting out a nervous laugh, I leaned over and covered the book with my arm.

"Yeah, it looked interesting."

"And written in hiragana no less," he eyed me momentarily before opening his book. "I must say Juno, your Japanese has improved exceptionally."

A blush heated my face as I thought back to how I became "exceptionally" good at Japanese.

"Yeah, my friend Yusuke helped me out," I retorted, hoping he would drop the topic.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" He asked, his voice taking on a more intrigued tone. _Damn it all._

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yes…"Shuichi paused and thought for a moment. He gave me another stunning warm smile. "Yusuke was kind enough to help me take care of my mother not too long ago."

 _Small freaking world._

"Wow, that's really nice of him?" I said, fingering the binding of my book.

"Yes it was," his green eyes stayed glued to my face. "I'm curious though. Why the interest in supernatural?"

Taken back by his question I looked down at the book, a blush starting heat my cheeks. The debate rattled in my mind on whether or not I should tell him. He'd probably think I was crazy, but on the other hand he has been nothing but helpful to me.

"Well, you remember all the flowers you gave me?"

He nodded his head.

"I used them to concoct a potion to learn Japanese."

"A potion? Are you a witch Juno?"

I laughed at his question.

"If you are wondering if I fly around on a broom or wear a pointed hat the answer is no," I ran a hand throw my long curls on instinct and looked him in the eye. "But I have been able to do some rather unusual things. Mostly potions, but I guess you could say I'm clairvoyant."

"I see. And how did Yusuke tie into you potion?"

My heart skipped; nothing gets passed this kid. I gave another nervous laugh. "For it to work you have to consume the liquid and kiss someone…I know it sounds strange-"

"Not really," Shuichi interrupted in a gentle tone. "However I am a little disappointed it was him instead of myself."

And with that the conversation was over and he buried himself in his book, a playful smile lining his lips. I stared at him in confusion. Was… he flirting?

* * *

"Spirit energy huh," I asked as I strolled next to the redhead. For the past half hour Shuichi had been educating me about it as we walked around the city.

"Yes, from what you were describing you would have had to use a significant amount of energy to activate your elixir. It's quite remarkable if you think about it."

"Thanks, I try," I giggled at his compliment. "So can you do anything with your spirit energy?"

"Yes, I have become fairly good at manipulating plants over the years-"

"Ah, the whole botany club makes sense now," I teased.

"However I wouldn't say mine was spirit energy per se."

"Really? Than what is-"

"Shuichi!"

Both of us abruptly turned and looked behind us. A trio of girls were walking our way, waving their arms and smiling at Shuichi. I could sense him stiffen slightly but he relaxed and smiled back at them.

"Afternoon Natsumi, Aiko, Sayuri," he greeted each girl as they strolled up. A string of giggles was their response and before I knew it I was being pushed "kindly" away from the redhead and off to the side. How did that even happen? Were they some kind girl ninjas? Shuichi had an apologetic look on his face as he watched me step further away.

"Are you enjoying your weekend Shuichi?" A black haired girl asked.

"We were just coming back from the mall when we saw you," another chirped before he could answer.

"It feels like it's been weeks since we last saw you," the third whined playfully.

"But we saw each other two days ago," he reasoned with them in a courteous tone.

Watching the scene unfold in front of me all I could do was grin. It was very, **very** clear these girls liked him. By the way they pressed close to him without really touching him. The love struck, doe eyed gleam in their eyes.

The poor kid didn't stand a chance.

"We were going to go to the park and study for the quiz on Monday!"

"You should come Shuichi!"

"Yeah you totally should!"

Shuichi raised his arms in front of himself in an attempt to calm their enthusiasm while glancing over at me.

"That's a very kind offer," he slyly moved around the girls without bumping into them and stopped to stand next to me. "But I already have arrangements with Juno here."

All three girls snapped their eyes at me. I gave them all a sympathetic smile but they were not having it. I let out a nervous giggle and stepped a little closer to Shuichi who seemed aloof to the daggers being thrown at me.

"What were our arrangements again," I asked, trying to ignore the death squad who were undoubtedly plotting my end.

"Having dinner with my mother."

It's quite possible Shuichi just signed my death warrant.

* * *

Minamino Shori was by far the kindest woman I had ever met. She was soft spoken, very polite and gentle spirited. Somehow she always had a warm smile on her face and brightened every time her and Shuichi talked.

A true loving mother.

The meal she had prepared was simple but elegant. Roasted eggplant, rice, smoked fish, and oolong tea. Our conversation had been light. She seemed very curious as to how me and her son met. I think she was teasing Shuichi for bringing me home. He must not bring girls around that often. Before I could explain however, Shuichi took the reins and mentioned how he had been helping me with a gardening project.

That was one way to put it.

"Oh," Shiori smiled and looked over at me. "Are you in the school botany club as well?"

"No," I replied and took a small sip of my tea. "I'm actually not in school."

This new information seemed to surprise the older woman.

"You're not in school? Surely you aren't any older the Shuichi."

"Well, it's kind of complicated," I started, wanting to be careful with my words. Shiori was very nice and I didn't want to spook her out with the whole 'I'm from a different dimension and was brought here by some bell and was greeted by a talking cat' spiel. That wasn't the kind of first impression I wanted to give her.

"I just moved here from America, so I haven't really applied for any schools yet."

"I see," she nodded her head in understanding. "You should apply to Meiou. You seem like a bright young girl. I'm sure you would excel there as Shuichi has."

"Yes," Shuichi agreed. "I believe you would do quite well there myself."

"Well if you guys say so I'll look into it," I laughed, but really I hoped my reluctant attitude would bring an end to the topic. School really wasn't my priority right now.

"Mother, dinner was wonderful but it is getting late. I should be getting Juno home," Shuichi informed his mother suddenly, giving her a sweet smile as he got up from his seat. I followed in suite and bowed to Shiori respectfully.

"Thank you so much Ms. Minamino, the food was delicious."

She smiled and waved a hand at me, "not at all dear. It was very nice to meet you. Please come back soon and visit."

I nodded to her and followed Shuichi to the front door. As we slipped on our shoes and left I couldn't help but grin up at him. He glanced over at me trying to hold back his own grin.

"What?" he asked.

"Your mother is really sweet Shuichi, I see where you get your charm," I praised, looking up at the darkening sky. They really were a sweet family. Shiori reminded me of a kinder version of my own mom. Not that she hadn't been nice, she had, but Shiori just seemed to glow with grace. Distracted by my thoughts I barely caught what Shuichi was saying.

"She seemed quite taken with you. I'll have to bring you back or she won't let me hear the end of it," he joked.

"It's a date."

The next twenty minutes went by quick as we walked and chatted. We talked about Shuichi's school for a while but the conversation switched to Kazuma leaving for the weekend to meet the psychic Genkai. Before I knew it we were a block away from the Kuwabara residence. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I looked up and smiled at Shuichi.

"Thank you again for dinner."

"I'm glad I could convince you to come."

I laughed at that.

"Well you kind of put me on the spot in front of your girlfriends."

He gave me an innocent look.

"Did you not enjoy spending time with me?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I did, but I had my doubts. I wasn't sure if you were some psychopath luring me off."

"Now Juno," he reasoned. "I am not **that** dangerous."

"Fine," shrugging, I picked up my pace and broke ahead of him. I fought the urge to grin. "Keep your secrets."

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," was his retort.

I stopped walking and looked at him seriously.

"What do you mean by that Shuichi?"

"Perhaps I am not the only one keeping secrets Juno," he challenged. My heart fluttered in panic. Did he know about my predicament? How could he? Maybe there was more to him than he was letting on. I heard him laugh softly.

"Juno," he touched the small of my back gently and smiled. He must of sensed my nervousness. "Perhaps my comment came off harsher than I desired. I only wish to help if there is something wrong."

"I doubt you could do much," I sighed. The pessimist in me was rising to the surface. The Kuwabara residence was in sight now. I was about to start walking again but Shuichi's hand grasped mine, successfully stopping me. I looked down at our connected hands then up to his green eyes; they gazed at me kindly. He took a step closer, so close that there was only a few inches between our chests. I had to tilt my head up to fully look at him. How had I not noticed how tall his was?

"I could certainly try."

"You'll think I'm crazy Shui-" I tried to brush him off but he interrupted me.

"Hardly. You are not the only one who has an unconventional past."

What was that supposed to mean?

Again, I considered the redhead . "Look Shuichi I only have a few friends right now and I'd rather not scare you off. What's going on with me is complicated and bizarre but I will figure it out."

"Tell me anyway."

There was a pregnant pause as I considered telling him. I could tell he wasn't going to let up.

He was very persistent.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being patient everyone. I have been a bit under the weather which delayed the update. Again I know there are some errors, I'll go back and fix them after work today! Thank you to Graphospasm and ExtraCaramel for your reviews. I should have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend.

Graphospasm: I LOVE Kuwabara so much. He literally makes up so much of the series and is beyond funny. I don't get why people do like him as much. And Hiei was a little more tricky to introduce into this but I am excited for his entrance.

ExtraCaramel: You are the second to mention Alice in Wonderland and now that I've reread the beginning you are right! I didn't even mean for it to be that way lol but nice call :3


	6. Death never looked so good

**A/N: Alright update is here!**

 **Big thanks to VoxxyKitsune and buzzk97 for reviewing. I'm happy you guys are liking it so far.**

* * *

Death never looked so good - VI

Shuichi and I stood close to each other, both leaned up against a stone wall not far from my temporary home. We had been outside for over an hour. He was being patient, listening intently to me as I told him everything that had happened to me in the last two weeks. When the topic of Kerri came up I felt my shoulders grow heavy with grief and I stared sadly at the ground. I missed her a lot. The redhead grabbed my hand gently and squeezed it in a comforting manner. I glanced back up at him and smiled.

"Your situation is rather curious, but not hopeless," he assured me. It was encouraging to hear him say that but I wondered why he was so confident. Before I could ask him what he meant, he finished with, "I'll explain later."

He pushed off the wall and led me to the gate. Opening it enough for me to slip through he smiled, "for now you should go inside and get some rest. It is terribly late and quite chilly."

"Okay Dad," I teased him before walking in but deep down I was happy he cared so much about my well-being. On a whim I turned back quickly and gave him a hug. Without missing a beat he immediately returned it, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me into his warm body. His scent instantly filled my nose as I held him close; rose and sandalwood. "Thank you Shuichi."

"You're very welcome," I heard him say softly, his face pressed against my hair.

We parted slowly and I left him at the gated entrance as I went inside, sparring one last glace at him before shutting the front door. Giddily, I leaned against the door and smiled to myself. My heart pumped at a faster tempo and my breathing turned into shallow pants. This was crazy. I had only met Shuichi last week but it was like I had known him for years. And even crazier was the affect he was having on me. The way he talked to me, his lingering eyes on me, the warmth of his hand when he held mine…

I shook my head quickly.

"God Juno, stop it," I chastised myself. Honestly I was acting like those obnoxious girls from earlier. Taking a few steady breaths, I slipped off my shoes and walked do the hall to the living room and my makeshift bed on the couch. The hallway light upstairs was off so I assumed Shizuru was already in bed. No need to disturb her. Walking into the room, I saw the white cat on the couch sleeping quietly. A yawn left my mouth as I crawled over Kei and snuggled into the cushions, not bothering with the blanket he was laying on. I spent the night dreaming about the green eyed boy.

* * *

The next morning I lounged on the front steps with Kei; it seemed to be our usual hanging spot now. The topic of Spirit energy had been floating between us and surprising he seemed to know a lot about it.

"The Priestess I had mentioned before would use her energy to create spirit arrows. They were immensely powerful and could shoot straight through a demon, incinerating it to ashes."

"She sounds like a badass."

"She was," the cat frowned deeply and stared forward. "She was a very strict and disciplined woman and could be quiet ruthless."

"Glad I never met her," I joked.

"Yes. But as I said she was able to do this with her spirit energy from years of mediation and training. Understand Juno," Kei looked over at me. "Using your spirit energy is a serious matter. If used wrong it could be devastating not only to the people around you but to yourself as well."

"Yes Master Kei," I gave my best disciple impersonation. I stayed straight-faced for a few moments but broke character and laughed. Standing up, I stretched my arms and turned to face him. "Okay since you know so much, teach me something!"

The cat gave me a questioning look.

"You are not ready and I am no teacher."

I let out an exaggerated sigh and bent down to his level.

"Oh come on, don't be so modest! So what if you don't know everything, it seems you know enough to get me started. I should totally be learning this stuff anyway since I am one of the 'Chosen Three' who have been able to use that sacred bell, I think I am qualified right?"

Kei looked thoughtful and eventual sighed, "very well, but you must take this seriously."

"As serious as a heart attack," I gave him the scouts honor hand sign and grinned.

His frown remained but he nodded his head and sat a little straighter.

"Stand over there and set your stance so you are steady against the ground." I complied and positioned myself as he asked. "Good. Now first you must open you mind. Clear all thoughts and focus solely on your energy. Let the energy travel through your body till you can center it in your hand."

I did so and soon felt a tickle race down my arm and pool in my palm, heating it slightly. I could hear a gently hum coming from it.

"Feel it at your palm and allow it to flow to the tips of your fingers," he instructed. "Do you feel anything?"

"Yes," I murmured, barley able to hear his voice.

"Good. Now release it."

Opening my eyes I looked down at my hand and felt a rush of energy buzz underneath the skin. It began to glow a halo of white. "Wow," I gazed in amazement. The light steadily grew brighter till it suddenly flashed in my face. The energy vanished from my hand and everything went back to normal except for the now burning sensation in my eyes.

"Ouch," blacks dots spotted in my vision.

"Perhaps don't aim your hand at your face next time," the cat deadpanned.

I shot him a sarcastic thanks and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll remember that for next time."

Blinking a couple times to get my vision back to normal I heard the metal gate creak open. I looked up to see a girl with bubble blue hair struggling to carry in a bandaged Kazuma.

"Kazuma! What the hell happened to you?" I ran over to the two and swung the injured boy's free arm over my shoulder to help support him.

"He was much worse before," the girl tried to console me but I was too distraught over my friends condition to pay her words any attention. The two of us walked him up the front steps and into the house.

"Hee hee, don't worry about me Juno," Kazuma laughed in a loopy daze. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Are you sure," I ogled him. "Cause it looks pretty bad."

"Yeah, I just need to lay down for a bit," he brushed us both off and started to hobble towards the stairs, presumably up to his room, but it looked like he was about to pass out.

 _Thud!_

Scratch that. He did.

* * *

"Man, six months?" I stared at Kazuma in disbelief. Him, myself, and the girl who had introduced herself as Botan sat in Kazuma's room discussing the events that had taken place over the weekend. My mind couldn't wrap around the idea that Kazuma had gone to see Genkai the same time as Yusuke. And even crazier was the idea that it would be half a year till I would see him again.

"Yeah, it sucks but apparently it's some serious training. Genkai is going to teach him everything she knows."

"Well that's cool," at least there were going to be some benefits for him being gone so long. I wondered what kind of training would require so much time, and who was he training to fight.

"Tell me more about this Rando guy."

Kazuma's face did a 180 and he looked completely pissed off.

"He was some demon punk who thought he could cheat his way to power. He stole a bunch of different techniques from masters to get stronger. He was at the tournament to steal Genkai's."

"What a low life," I made a face of disgust.

"Yes, he nearly crushed all of Kuwabara's bones. But thanks to Yusuke, Rando won't be hurting anyone anymore," Botan chirped in.

"Hey! I helped!" Kazuma barked at Botan. "And I learned something really cool too!"

The orange haired boy stood up, determined more than ever, and walked over to his table. He grabbed what looked like a short stick and held it out tight in his hand. A seriousness washed over his face as he looked down at the wood in his fist.

"Spirit Sword," he shouted and quicker than a blink a bolt of energy shot of out his hands and materialized in an electrifying sword.

"Holy hell," I gasped and got up from my seat.

Kazuma stood proudly and grinned sheepishly at me.

"That's right! Check out this awesomeness!"

"Kazuma, that's incredible!" I walked over to him and examined the weapon; energy radiated from it like an intense static.

"Hey don't get too close Juno," Kazuma pulled it away from my face before dismissing his energy. The sword vanished in thin air, but its power lingered a bit longer.

"Did you learn that from Genkai?" I asked.

Kazuma shook his head.

"Nah I was fighting this Musashi guy. He was some kind of samurai but I was able to channel my energy and make a sword to beat him."

"Well it was kind of an accident," Botan shot in. "If Musashi's sword hadn't broken when he attacked you who knows what would have happened."

"Hey! I beat him didn't I? All that matters is that I can harness my power now," Kazuma sat back down next to me in a huff and crossed his legs. "Anyway, how was it here with you? You find out any more information?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"No, not really."

An image of Shuichi flashed in my head.

"Uh, I did get to hang out with a friend though," I blushed and broke eye contact with the carrot top. "I learned about spirit energy too. I actually was able to use it right before you came home."

"Really," Kazuma blinked in disbelief. "How is it I have to go all the way out in the middle of nowhere and join some tournament to find all this out and you do it just like that?! Totally not fair."

I giggled and patted his back gently.

"Hey being in a tournament sounds like fun to me! I wish I could have fought."

"Nah a lady shouldn't fight," Kazuma let out a big yawn. My brow twitched at the sexist comment. I know he was just being a gentleman but I could certainly fight if I wanted too. Somehow I would have to change his view on it.

"Alright you big lug," I stood up and pointed to the bed. "You need more sleep. I don't care if that psychic healed you, your mind still needs the rest."

Nodding, Kazuma crawled into bed and sprawled out unceremoniously. I looked over at the blue haired girl and waved for her to follow me. Shutting the door behind us, we walked down the hall and headed down stairs to the living room.

"Thank you for getting Kazuma home safely," I sat down on the couch and patted on the cushion for her to sit next to me. "So tell me, how do you know Yusuke?"

"Uhh," the question seemed to catch her off guard and she looked panicked, like she was trying to come up with an answer. "Well you see...I work with Yusuke."

"Oh so are you a Spirit detective too?"

She froze in surprise. Did I say something wrong?

"How do you know about Yusuke being a Spirit detective?" She shouted out a little too loudly for my liking.

And I thought I had a big mouth.

"He told me."

"That boy can't keep anything a secret," she mumbled under her breath but I was still able to pick up every word. "Koenma is not going to be happy hearing that he's telling everyone."

"Who's Koenma?"

Botan gave a distressed yelp and covered her mouth.

"Absolutely no one, forget I mentioned it!" She grinned sheepishly.

"Is that Yusuke's boss in the Spirit world?"

Botan stared at me in bewilderment.

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" I smiled at her awkwardness.

She seemed to give up on the ruse and sighed.

"Yes, Koenma is the son of ruler of the Spirit world. Yusuke has been working for him."

A thought popped in my head.

"Wait if he is the ruler maybe he can help me," I realized out loud. Botan tilted her head to the side, giving me a confused look. Explaining to her what happened to me she seemed a bit disheveled at the news.

"That's very strange," she said while biting her nail. "It's very unusual for anyone to move dimensions because it takes an incredible amount of energy to do so."

"Well honestly I didn't even know I moved. All I did was ring a bell."

"And that is even more unsettling that you weren't even aware of it. That means whoever brought you here is remarkable skilled in switching planes and very powerful.

"You think someone brought me here," I asked, disturbed at the idea. Why would someone bring me here?

"I'm not sure, but I'll bring your case up to Koenma."

I nodded and watched her stand up.

"But for now I have to get back to work," she sighed and walked to the front door, with me in tow.

"Are you going to go fight some demons," I joked, following her outside.

"Oh no! That's Yusuke's job."

Suddenly a wooden oar popped into her hands.

"Whoa what the hell," I backed away in shock. "What's that?"

Botan blinked and looked at the wood.

"It's an oar silly," she smiled.

"For what?"

"It's how I travel," the cotton candy haired girl hopped on and began to float off the ground a few feet.

"What exactly do you do," I eyed her strangely as she began to ascend in the air.

"I'm a grim reaper."

And with that she flew off into the sky, getting lost in the clouds.

"No shit," I stared up in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh the amazingness which is Botan! Love her so much :3 Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Feels like somebody's watching me

**A/N: In celebration of Friday and Earth day I thought I'd post this chapter up now instead of Sunday. I think a lot of you will like it (hopefully).**

 **Also threw in a little tribute to the Legendary Prince. Rest in paradise Sir! ( I don't own any of Prince's music).**

 **Coco : Thanks for the ****encouragement! Regardless of the feed back I am enjoying writing this :) I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Biku-sensei-sez-meow : Thank you, I have been really happy giving her a sense of humor. And I think this chapter will answer a lot of your questions!**

 **3CHO** **S : Thank you! It's been fun writing this.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Feels like somebody's watching me - VII

It had been a few weeks since Kazuma's return and after several sessions of graveling and begging, I finally convinced him to teach me how to fight. He was still doubtful, going on that it wasn't right to hit a lady. I retaliated and told him that if there were demons like Rando hanging out in the human world I needed to be able to defend myself and protect the people I cared for. And on top of that I wanted to master my own spirit energy like he had done.

"Alright!" Kazuma held up his hands and balled them into fists. "Now try and dodge this."

He attacked with a series of punches. I avoided each one, and caught the last punch in my hand. Kazuma looked at me in amazement and stood up from his offensive stance.

"Wow Juno, I'm really impressed you stopped that," he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in approval, no doubt proud he was such a good teacher. However, unbeknownst to him I was crying on the inside as I cradled my bruised hand. He sure knew how to pack a wallop; it felt like it just got hit by a semi-truck. When he finally looked back at me he saw my hand.

"Oh jeez, sorry Juno!" He grabbed my hand quickly. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"No!" I snapped at him quickly. No way I was letting him back out now after only our third practice. It was time to push through the pain and put on my game face. "I want to learn Kazuma. One measly injury can't stop me. Plus I can't think of anyone tougher than you to train me!"

Kazuma smirked at my comment and got back into his fighting stance.

"Okay," he backed away a few steps. "Now dodge a combo of kicks and punches."

I shifted my stance to defensive and waited as he charged at me. His left leg raised and went straight for my side. I jumped out of the way, but not a second later a fist was swinging for my face. I ducked down then jabbed my arm up, successfully hitting him square in the jaw. The orange haired boy took a step back in shock and held his chin.

"Oh my god," I stared at him in awe. "I did it!"

A surge of happiness washed over me and I jumped in place a few times.

"I hit you! I finally hit you!"

"Man, you're fast," Kazuma grumbled while rubbing the agitated skin. "But that was really good."

"Yeah," my fist pumped in the air. "Let's do it again!"

Kazuma's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hmmm, maybe after some food," he suggested. "We've been at this for an hour and you need a break too."

The topic of food had my own stomach complaining. Maybe he was right.

Kazuma bopped his is hand in the other, suddenly getting an idea,"I know where we can eat!"

The tall boy grabbed my uninjured hand and dragged me away from the training grounds.

"Wait! Shouldn't we go shower or change or something," I protested behind him, but he only shook his head.

"Nope. We have to replenish our bodies right away after such a hard workout." Great. We were going to be some ripe kids. My pity to whoever had to smell the mixture of sweat and dirt coming from us.

After being tugged around town for ten minutes, we ended up at a small restaurant tucked in between other shops. Kazuma, the gentleman that he was, opened the door for me. Walking in, I was hit by the smell of miso, ginger, and other wondrous flavors. I knew this was going to be good. Surprisingly, there were no other costumers in the shop but us. We walked up and took a seat at the bar where a man in a white chef's hat was chopping what looked like bok choy. He looked up at us and noticed Kazuma.

"Ah Kuwabara, I was wondering when I'd see you next. I'm surprised Yusuke isn't with you."

"Yeah, well he's away right now. But that just means more for me!" Kazuma exclaimed and looked over at me. "Oh and this is my friend, Juno King. Juno this is Mr. Yukimura. He makes the best ramen in all Japan."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and waved at the man.

He returned my smile and bowed his head towards me, "a friend of Kuwabara's is a friend of mine."

"Can we get two of the pork ramen please?" Kazuma ordered. Mr. Yukimura nodded and walked away, fixing up our dishes with ease. "Hey is Keiko around?"

Mr. Yukimura looked up at Kazuma.

"No, I think she is out with some friends. But who knows what a teenage girl does in her spare time," he stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his chin thoughtfully; not a moment later he was back to making our meals.

"Who's Keiko," I asked Kazuma quietly.

The carrot top gave me a blank stare for a second before coming to.

"Oh that's right, you haven't met her yet. She's a good friend of ours and might as well be Urameshi's girlfriend. But they haven't made anything officially. He's too much of a punk I guess."

Immediately I thought back to when I kissed the hazel eyed boy. _Oh god, I'm a wannabe homewrecker._ I bowed my head in shame.

Kazuma seemed to know what I was thinking and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Juno, it's in the past," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

A few minutes later our meals were placed in front of us. It smelled really good and looked amazing. Kazuma and I took our chopsticks and snapped them apart simultaneously. After that it was a contest of who could finish their ramen first.

Surprisingly I won.

* * *

Loneliness.

One of the worst feelings someone could feel and as of now I was swimming in it.

I missed Shuichi.

We had only been able to hang out twice after our night outside of the Kuwabara residence. Once for coffee and another when he took me back to his school's greenhouse. The topic of spirit energy had been put on hold and was replaced with light talk about him wanting to see me in school. He really thought it would be beneficial for me to attend Meiou with him. I had laughed at him and said I would be too distracted. One, by him and his devilish good looks and charm. And two, by having to avoid his violent fan club who I now knew were plotting against me.

An example of the very real threat would be the afternoon Kazuma and I had gone to the arcade. A group of girls, dressed in red school uniforms which I knew belonged to Meiou High were watching me like valchers. They didn't approach me but were certainly glaring at me and having a gossip fest. I was positive it was about me since I was the only one they were looking at.

Shuichi seemed to give up after my explanation, but I knew sooner or later he would bring it up again. That evening he told me he had to go away for a while, something about dealing with a sentencing. I laughed and asked him if he was a trouble maker.

" _More than you'll ever know," he whispered in my ear._

I still get shivers thinking about the way he said it.

I moved around the coffee table and wiped the surface. I found the best way to distract myself of thinking of the Minamino boy was to clean. Somehow I got the house to myself so I blasted music and danced around the house and cleaned. It was the least I could to repay the Kuwabaras for letting me bum out on their couch. Taking advantage of being alone, I sported one of Kazuma's rather large shirts and socks. Nice enough for me there wasn't really that much to clean, but I took to wiping down furniture, dusting and doing the dishes. I spun around a couple times to the beat, awkwardly moving over Kei who happened to be following me.

"Maybe I'm just like my father to bold. Maybe you're just like my mother. She's never satisfied," I sang to him. He didn't seem impressed. I laughed more at myself for acting like an idiot and danced into the hall, whipping my hair back and forth.

"Someone is at the door," Kei shouted over the music. I stopped dancing and looked over at the door in question. Walking over I opened it, but no one was there. I glanced back at Kei raising my eyebrow at him.

"No there's not," I shot at him. That cat hustled over and sniffed.

"No. Someone **was** here, I can smell them," he hissed.

I shrugged my shoulders and shut the door, "well they're gone now."

Starting to dance again, I shimmied my way towards the kitchen unaware of the cat staring at the door.

When all the chores were finished I took up my spot on the couch and read one of the many books I had checked out from the library. _**The Art of Binding**_ _._ 'To create a paper talisman, the aura of the sealer must be infused with the ink. The stroke of the brush must be a fluid motion and hold a perfect design. If not the binding will fail'.

 _Tap, tap_

I looked up from my book to the window. Surprisingly, Botan was on the other side sitting on her oar. Setting my book down on the coffee table, I crawled over the couch and opened the window for her.

"What are you doing here?"

I was excited to see her; I could use a little company. The blue haired girl hopped through the window and sat down next to me.

"Well I wanted to come by and let you know that I spoke to Koenma about your issue," she started. "Unfortunately he didn't seem very concerned about the whole situation, but that could actually be a good thing. If he isn't worried about it than I suppose neither should you. If it was something serious as someone bringing you here he would have said something."

She gave me a sheepish smile.

"If you say so," I agreed. Looks like I was back to square one again.

"Don't look so down, you're safe. You have Kuwabara, Yusuke and now me!"

I laughed. The grim reaper sure knew how to make me feel better. She was so cheerful and bright; she reminded a lot of Kerri.

"Hey, do you ever get a break," I asked her spontaneously.

She blinked at me for a few seconds caught off by my question, but shook her head.

"Not really, most of time I am busy guiding souls to the spirit world, when I am not helping Yusuke of course."

"Creepy," I deadpanned.

"Just part of the job," she beamed.

"Well nonetheless we should hang out. I don't really have any girlfriends except for Shizuru and I've really wanted to check out the nightlife here."

Botan sat back on the couch, looking unsure.

"It sounds fun, but-"

"Come on, when was the last time you went out and did something fun? Why not live a little," I pressed a little harder. She looked thoughtful.

"Plus I know where Shizuru keeps the sake," I added and winked at her.

That seemed to catch her attention and I knew I had won her over.

* * *

Parts of the night were a blur.

It was fair to say I owed Shizuru a new bottle of sake. Botan and I stormed the streets as soon as the sun had set, caught up in an inebriated haze. We started at a karaoke bar, singing like professional divas, but somehow we got kicked out. Apparently the owner didn't find me dancing on the tables "good for business".

He was a buzzkill anyway.

Eventually we found ourselves at an all age club. At least I think it was since the bouncer didn't card us. Lights were flashing neon blue and purple and I was caught in between hot bodies, moving with the vibrations of the music. With the warmth of sake in my veins I felt like a goddess. Like nothing could touch me. My head rocked with the techno blaring out of the bass speakers.

The cotton candy haired reaper had her arms in the air, dancing against some boy. She laughed and lost her footing but the boy caught her and kept dancing with her in his arms. I giggled at her clumsiness till a flash of light hit my eyes and sent me back into my trance. I spun around a few times and bounced with my eyes closed. God, this music was so amazing. It was so exuberating to glow in the lights and finally enjoy myself.

A hand touch my shoulder, gently pulling me back. Botan asked if I wanted a drink, but underneath the song it sounded muffled.

I smiled and shook my head no and continued dancing. I felt her aura get farther away from me, most likely off to get herself a beverage. The music started to pick up and everyone got caught up in a mosh pit, jumping up and down with the beat. Laughing like an idiot, I pushed myself forward till I was at the front of the stage. A go-go dancer caught sight of me and grinned. She reached down for me. Catching on to what she wanted to do, I quickly grabbed her hand and let her pull me up onto the stage. Clapping my hands, I rocked my hips with scantily clad woman. I looked out over the crowd wondering if I could spot the grim reaper from here.

There were so many people.

The club was packed to the walls. My eyes floated over faces but stopped when something caught my attention in the far back corner of the building. It was hard to see him with the group of guys dancing in front of him, but I **did** see him. A boy was standing against the wall dressed in a long black jacket with his hands in his pockets. His gaze seemed to be fixed solely on me. What was really interesting about him was his eyes. Even from this distance I could see his unusual irises. The lights of the club made them look red, like two glowing rubies. Realizing I was staring, I shot him a friendly smile. His stare didn't falter however and I couldn't rule if that was a good or bad thing.

Something tugged at the hem of my skirt snapping my attention away from him. Looking down I saw Botan waving at me to listen to her. I crouched down to her level and picked up the words **leave** and **Koenma** from her muffled speech. I glanced back towards the boy watching me but to my surprise he was gone.

 _Weird._

Hopping off the stage, I followed the blue haired girl towards the entrance. We rushed out of the club in a blur and found a private spot away from the festivities. The reaper summoned her oar and sat down on it, then looked at me expectantly.

"Are you coming?" She asked with a grin. I blinked a few times trying to decipher what she was saying. Was she wanting me to get on?

"Uh," was the only thing I could get out. She laughed and took hold of my hand, pulling me to sit behind her. She instructed me to hold on and I quickly wrapped my arms around her as she took off. I squeaked out a curse as we flew up, the cool wind whipping at my face. Looking down I watched the city move beneath us in a shimmer of lights. It was amazing. You could see something similar to this on an airplane but being so open in the air was a whole other experience. After a few minutes we slowly lowered to a vacant street. I knew where I was though. The Kuwabara residence was about ten minutes away from here.

"I'll have to drop you off here. Apparently it's very urgent I get back," Botan said, lowering her oar enough for me to get off safely. Jumping down, I looked up at her as she started to ascend. "Sorry to just up and leave you."

"Not a problem, I'm sure it's important. Thanks for the ride," I waved as she flew off. I started walking down the sidewalk. The music from the club was still beating in my mind, so I took up to dancing to myself in the silence. Apparently sake is a lot stronger than regular wine because I was still tipsy. I tried to keep my steps even and not trip over myself.

A turn around a corner had me bumping into a group of girls. I gave them a slurred apology and kept walking towards home. The street turned relatively quiet. In the back of my mind an alarm was quietly starting to ring. I passed by an alleyway and glanced into the darkness. Something felt off. I tried to pick up my pace, but my legs didn't feel like cooperating. _Keep going Juno. Think about cuddling up in a warm bed._

Just then a shy smile spread my lips as the redhead popped in my head. It would be nice to cuddle next to him. A blush warmed my face. I couldn't wait to see him again. I'd have to ask him if he wanted to go to the library when he got back, or maybe go to his school's greenhouse.

"I can hardly see his infatuation with you," a voice criticized behind me, interrupting my private thoughts. Surprised, I looked over my shoulder to see the boy from earlier watching me. He was standing right next to me. _Whoa, I didn't even sense him._ He had a bored look on his face, but even in my drunken state I could feel how dangerous he aura was. I took a step away to create a more comfortable distance. Being this close now gave me a clear view of him. Jet black hair spiked up with a flame of white highlights, his forehead covered with a white bandana. The thing I thought was a jacket now looked more like a cloak now. That wasn't normal.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" I asked carefully, his presence now sobering me up. I wasn't necessarily afraid, but I knew I needed to be on guard. Meeting his gaze I realized his eyes really were red.

Definitely not normal.

He stepped towards me boldly and examined me more, his eyes shifting to my chest which just so happened to be at his eye level.

"At least your appearance is pleasing," a smirk adorned his face quickly. "But besides that you are nothing more than a dull human. To think the fox could be bewitched so easily."

I frowned.

"Who are you talking about?" I gave him a questioning stare.

"And painfully clueless."

"Hey! Quit being a jerk and answer the question," I snapped at him, scrunching my eyebrows to give him my best glare. His smirk grew wider, like he knew something I didn't. After a few moments without a response I huffed and turned away from him. "Fine be an ass. But I'm not really in the mood to get picked on by some wannabe emo punk."

I marched off down the street towards home, trying to keep an even pace so it didn't look like I was running away; but that's exactly what I was trying to do. I walked three blocks before looking back to see if he was following. He wasn't.

I let out a sigh and continued walking.

"What did he mean by fox?" I wondered aloud.

When I got to the house the lights were off and it was quiet. After what seemed like forever, my legs finally hit the edge of the couch. I flopped my body down onto the cushions, moaning in happiness at the feel. Thank god, I could sleep now. I closed my eyes and hummed as my hazy mind started to drift.

 _Purrr_

I cracked an eye open, not missing the swish of a white tail.

"You stink," I heard Kei hiss. Grunting in annoyance, I rolled over onto my side and looked up at him. He was glaring at me, tail moving back and forth in an irritated manner. I so didn't need this right now.

"Sorry if my smell offends you, but I did just come back from a club."

"That's not it," he snapped. "It's the same smell as before."

I sat up slowly and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I whined. I was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

"You reek of a demon," he snapped. He jumped down from the couch and dashed away from me. I sat there confused as his pattering paws faded down the hall.

 _A demon?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yay what I'm sure most of you were waiting for! The appearance of our favorite fire demon. Hope it was worth the wait :3 Let me know what you think._**


	8. Rooftops

**A/N: Thanks for being patient everyone! I had a bit going on the last few weeks but I am still writing! Sorry for any errors, I will go back again and check.**

 **Rachel: I'm so happy you like it! I have always wanted a story like this so I am glad someone else is enjoying it!**

 **3CHOS: Right! Almost every girl is his height and I get kind of annoyed. So I made a point to make her taller than him lol.**

 **SnowKi: Here is more! Thanks for waiting :)**

 **Biku-sensei: I am glad you like him. I was nervous about his character honestly, but people seem to be taking to him. His story will be explained at some point. Its kind of sad. And I have been having some serious fun writing Juno's character. Really happy you like it :3**

 **SaphireVienna: No such thing as a late review! I appreciate them all 3 Glad you are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Rooftops - VIII

"Juno, I think it's time you got up," Shizuru's irritated voice jarred me from my sleep. Peeking up from the covers groggily, I turned my head to look over at her. She stood not too far from where I laid with her arms crossed and an annoyed yet slightly amused expression on her face.

"Have fun last night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

I groaned and buried myself back in the thick blankets. There was no way I was going to survive the day. My head felt like it had been filled with cement and something was trying to jackhammer its way through my forehead. And for some reason my knee was burning. I reached down to touch the inflamed skin and felt a small gash in the skin. Did I trip last night? So many parts of it was a blur. Before I could think more about it the blankets were roughly pulled away from my body, exposing me to the cold air and bright sun. Hissing, I covered my face with my hands and rolled over.

"Whoa Juno, you look like a wreck," I heard Kazuma chuckle. I squinted my eyes open and saw him sitting at the dining table with chopsticks, munching on what looked like rice. Next to him on the table was a glass of water. My tongue flicked in my mouth in an attempt to moisten it.

"Water," I rasped out, pathetically reaching out for the glass. I hoped Kazuma would get the hint and bring it to me. A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and rudely pulled me off the couch and onto the floor with a heavy thud. A slur of curses roared out my mouth as I tried to untangle my arms and legs.

Not the way I wanted to start the morning.

When I finally sat up, I looked up at the brunette who seemed indifferent to my troubles.

"Maybe next time don't drink all my sake," she grumbled dully. Reaching into her pant pocket she pulled out her wallet and tossed some money at me. "Get out of the house already, it's almost ten. Coffee might do you some good."

With a small smirk the brunette headed for the front door and left.

Nodding, shamefully embarrassed I was hungover, I wobbled to my feet and looked over at Kazuma. He seemed to be holding back his gleeful snicker as he finished his breakfast. As I walked out of the room I heard him burst into laughter. Swallowing my pride, I headed up stairs to take a shower before I had to face the public.

* * *

Freshly cleaned, teeth brushed and hair tied up in a high pony, I looked in the bathroom mirror. Shizuru had lent me some of her old clothes from back in high school and minus the jacket and the ridiculous sailor bow, it looked pretty cute. A simple navy blue skirt that reached my knees and a white blouse that fit snug against my torso. Satisfied with my appearance I left the house, but not before hollering a goodbye to Kazuma of course. Outside, I found Kei sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Hey," I greeted, walking past him towards the gate. "Want to come?"

He still seemed annoyed from last night but moved from his post and trotted after me. We walked for a while in silence till I finally decided to say something.

"So I don't what the deal is with this so called demon following me around," I started.

"Neither do I, but I would like to find out," Kei quipped. "However, I suggest you stay as far away from him as you can. Nothing good ever happens when a demon is involved."

I nodded, even though I disagreed. I wanted to find out this demon's purpose. Did he have something to do with me being sent here?

We walked down the street to the nearest coffee shop. Kei waited outside as I went in and ordered the largest coffee they had on the menu. The woman thanked me for my order and went to work brewing my coffee. Patiently, I waited by the window and stared out at the world. It never occurred to me Sundays could be so busy. Back in my hometown in America, Sundays were spent at church or with your families.

"Ma'am your coffee is ready," I heard the barista call out. I thanked her politely and grabbed the beverage gratefully. Exiting the shop I met up with the white cat again and continued on our walk. Taking a sip of the drink I nearly melted at the taste; exactly what I needed.

We strolled down the street casually, well as casual as one could be with a cat by your side, and wondered what I should do today. The library was always a safe bet, but I felt like I was becoming a book worm. Maybe I could visit Shiori since Shuichi was away. Her house wasn't incredibly far and it would be really nice to see her again. Turning the corner I looked straight and nearly dropped my coffee.

Standing at the end of the block was the boy from last night; hands tucked in his cloak and an indifferent look on his face. I heard Kei hiss and saw him move a bit in front of me out the corner of my eye. For a few moments we stared at each other, but the familiar feeling of annoyance was itching its way through my body. As I was about to speak, the boy gave a snort in distaste and disappeared in a flash of black.

Gasping, the cup in my hand finally dropped to the ground, spilling the coffee on the pavement. _What the hell?_ I ran over to where he had just stood and looked around quickly.

"Where did he go," I asked Kei but he didn't respond, most likely looking for the stranger himself. A shadow moved above me and towards the roof of a building. Looking up, my eyes landed on the boy who now miraculously was on top of a four story building.

"Okay, how the hell did you get up there!? And second, why are you following me," I shouted up at him but got no response out of him. Balling my hands into fists, I took a step forward and glared. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to come up there and make you tell me!"

That seemed to peek his interest. A half smirk pulled at his lips.

"Then come up here and make me," he goaded.

My eyed widened a little at his incitation but I shook it off and stormed to the side of the building where a fire escape hung.

"You are playing right into his trap," Kei warned, following behind me quickly.

I ignored him.

Like I was going to let this guy show me up. Even if I was hungover, I, Juno King never back down. Crouching low, I used my strength and jumped up barely grabbing hold of the bottom bar of the ladder. Pulling the heavy metal down some I jumped again and started to climb till I was on the platform. Kei was shouting up at me to come back down but I was past the point of listening to him. Quickly, I followed the metal stairs up to the roof and climbed over the ledge till my feet hit the cement rooftop. Looking over at him, he seemed pleased I actually came up to face him.

"So you going to tell me now?" I yelled over at him.

The black haired boy looked around coolly before flashing his red eyes back at me.

"No, I have decided I don't like this spot," he taunted and vanished a second time. He reappeared on the roof of the neighboring building. _Oh come on!_ I stared over at him in frustration.

"Really," I asked, reaching a higher level of exasperation.

"I like this spot better," was all he said, but I didn't miss the amusement laced in his deep voice.

The paralleling roof wasn't too far away, but it was enough to make me nervous. I walked over to the ledge and peered down at the street, watching a few people walk by.

"Damn it," I muttered and walked away from the edge till I was near the other side of the roof. Glaring, I kept my eyes on him and bent down in a runner's position. Taking a slow steady breath I watched his eyes go from amused to utter seriousness as he waited for me to move. Pushing off, I sprinted full speed towards him. Once my foot hit the ledge, I pushed off with all my strength and hurled myself into the air. I roared as I flew for a few seconds. My feet hit the roof he stood on but I lost my balance and stumbled to my knees.

Relieved and overjoyed I made it, I squealed in excitement. I stood up and looked over at him feeling more confident than ever.

"Hn, I'm impressed you managed tha-"

"I can manage more buddy, don't try me. Now tell me who you are," I cut him off getting back to the matter at hand. He didn't seem pleased I interrupted him but I didn't really care. Before I knew it the boy was in front of me. On instinct I crossed my arms to block his punch but was pushed back a few feet by the force of the hit. I let out a growl and ran towards him ready to throw a punch back at him. As my fist was about to connect with his cheek he disappeared again, causing me to trip forward a bit.

"Will you just hold still," I shouted at him. Feeling him appear next to me, I swung my leg up to kick him but he jumped up, barley missing it. No point stopping. With a flip, I twisted my body around and tried to kick him with my other leg. He dodged it with ease and moved away, till he was a several feet away from me.

"At least you are entertaining," he mocked.

"Don't worry kid, the real fireworks are coming," I moved into a lower stance, centering myself with the ground. Slowly, I inhaled the air around me and focused my energy. The boy's eyes widened slightly as the glow began to emit from my hand. I smirked. It looks like Kei's and Kazuma's training were paying off. I felt strong.

"Juno, don't!" I heard Kei shout a ways away. He must have finally made it up. Ignoring him, I gave a short yell as I released the energy straight at the boy and watched as the bright light shot at him. Just as the blow was about to connect with him he moved and landed to the side, watching my attack fly away.

"And he called you harmless," the boy said with slight humor in his tone. Closing his eyes, a glow began to brighten underneath the cloth of his white bandana. I took a step back, trying to steady myself again, but my body felt drained. My legs were shaking slightly and my breath was coming out in pants. Was this supposed to happen after using spirit energy? His red eyes snapped open and narrowed slightly. "It looks like our fun will have to wait till another time. How fortunate for you since you used most of your energy."

He almost looked disappointed but turned and started walking away from me. When he reached the ledge he stopped abruptly.

"Hiei."

I stared at the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"My name, you fool," he snapped. Looking over his shoulder, he regarded me briefly before jumping off the roof. I followed but stopped at the edge as he raced over roof tops like a black flash till he disappeared from sight.

"Whatever! Run away like you always do," I yelled after him.

"Juno?" A voice shouted up at me. Blinking in shock, I looked down to the street seeing the familiar red hair of Shuichi. He was looking up at me curiously, holding a few groceries in his arms. Blood rushed to my face as I frantically jumped away from the ledge, silently praying he was a figment of my imagination.

"Why are you on a roof Juno?" I heard him shout. Sighing, I knew I had to face the inevitable. Peeking back over, I gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh, just checking out the view," I explained, fully aware he wouldn't believe the lie.

He looked unconvinced but waved his free hand.

"Why don't you come down to a safer level?"

I nodded and stepped away and looked around till I spotted the door that would lead me inside the building. Kei had finally joined me and looked pissed off. He followed me silently as we went inside. Apparently we were on top of an office complex because we had to pass cubicles and offices where many workers stared at us curiously as we made a beeline for the exit.

Once outside, I found Shuichi waiting for me patiently. I smiled, seeing his green eyes land on me.

"Shuichi," I waved excitedly and before I knew it I was giving him a friendly hug.

"Hello Juno," he greeted kindly and returned my hug with his free arm.

"Bout time you came back," I playfully scolded him. After a moment he pushed me away gently to look at my face.

"Why on earth were you up there?" The redhead asked again, his voice drowned in concern. I didn't miss his eyes flash down to Kei. The green of his iris took on a slightly darker shade.

"I told you, I was-"

"And no lies this time," he added sternly.

Frowning, I looked up at the roof I had just been on.

"Well it's kind of a weird situation," I sighed and looked back at him. "This kid keeps following me and I was trying to confront him about it."

"At the expense of you safety?" Shuichi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh I was fine," I tried to brush it off, but he wasn't falling for it. He moved to start walking and motioned for me to follow him.

"Who is he?" he asked seriously.

Shaking my head, I sighed, "Not sure. He said his name is Hiei though. I only met him last night."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And what were you doing last night?"

I blushed remembering all the debauchery Botan and I had gotten into.

"Just some late night fun with a friend."

Shuichi looked displeased.

"It seems I cannot leave you alone for too long or you'll wind up on rooftops and partying all night with mysterious boys."

"Hey I made it home around two!" I almost barked. Calming down, I lowered my tone and continued. "And I was with a girl, not him."

"Forgive me. Partying at unreasonable hours," he corrected. Eventually he led me down the familiar path towards his house. "Would you like my help in confronting him?"

I stopped walking and Shuichi did as well.

"Not to frighten you, but I don't even think he is human…"

"Curious," Shuichi glanced back at Kei before looking away in thought. "What brought you to the conclusion?"

Telling him that the thousand year old talking cat told me didn't seem logical.

"His eyes," I replied. Even if it wasn't the whole truth it wasn't a lie. Remembering the first time I saw them I shuddered. "His eyes weren't right, glowing bright red like they were. And how he moved when we were on the roof. I couldn't touch him."

"I see," was all Shuichi said. A look of concern sat on his face as his gaze shifted back to me. "Perhaps it would be best for you to avoid this boy."

"Hey I am no damsel in distress Shuichi. I can take care of myself," I exclaimed sharply. "I almost hit him."

"Don't tell me you tried to fight him," He sounded distressed at the new information.

I didn't say anything.

"Did you?" He pressed on.

"You told me not to tell you," I nearly laughed.

Shuichi sighed and shook his head.

"Come on," he said and continued walking towards his house.

"Wait," I started but he cut me off.

"You are coming to visit, we have more to discuss. Also, Mother would be pleased to see you again."

I cocked my head to the side in disbelief.

"I'm actually still hungover. I was going to go home and take a nap-"

"Obviously you are well if you can parade around on roofs and fight mysterious boys."

I gawked at him at a loss for words.

"Shall we continue," he asked politely. I grumbled to myself and followed him. I seriously needed to learn his skill of persuasion.

* * *

 **A/N: That darn Hiei, oh how I love him! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you think :3**


	9. Trust me

**A/N: Yay update is up! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing I really love hearing back from you guys. Just a heads up though, this chapter is a bit slow. It's time for our fox boy to explain things to our protagonist. Oh another heads up, Shuichi's name will be switching to Kurama. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.**

 **Grab some popcorn ladies and gents and enjoy 3**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Biku-senei: Thank you. I am so glad Hiei is living up to your expectation. Him and Kurama can be kind of hard to keep in character sometimes but I hope I am getting it lol. Sometimes I think I made Juno into the girl version of Yusuke XD but I love it.**

 **Why4What: I am glad you think so, enjoy the chapter :)**

 **3CHOS: Haha right? I would have danced to but most likely fallen off the roof doing so.**

 **SaphireV: Busted for sure! Kurama always seems to pop up when we least expect him. But that is the amazingness that is Kurama. Hiei should also be making more appearances soon :3**

 **Crisis M: Here is MOAR! Enjoy 3**

 **BlackHreat: We are now between the event with Rando and the Saint beasts. Yusuke has been training with Genkai. Check out some of the previous chapters :) And there will be more romance soon! I can't wait teehee**

* * *

Trust me - IX

As expected, the meal Shuichi and his mother prepared was delicious. They were quite the team when it came to culinary perfection. I had tried my best to contribute, but after the confrontation with Hiei and lack of sleep the night before I was feeling weak. Shuichi had picked up on my weariness and suggested I sit down while they finished cooking.

When we finally sat down at the table Shiori started a conversation, asking what I had been up to since my last visit. I was honest, for the most part, and told her Kazuma had been teaching me self-defense. She seemed taken back by that, quickly asking if I was in some kind of trouble but I explained I was just curious and wanted to learn for the sake of learning. I didn't miss the serious look on the redhead's face as I explained my motives. Deciding to change the subject, I asked her how she had been. Her face lit up as she told me about her new boyfriend, Kazuya. Apparently they had met when she was in the hospital and started dating shortly after she was discharged. I could tell she liked him a lot seeing her smile grow brighter and her cheeks powder with a light blush. It was sweet knowing she had found happiness with this man. Shuichi also seemed pleased by their relationship and kept smiling towards his mother, adding his own reverence for the man.

Once we had finished eating Shuichi and I cleared the dishes and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a few pieces of left over fish and excused myself for a moment; the redhead nodded, seeming to know my intentions. Opening the patio door I stepped outside and saw Kei waiting out on the grass. He padded over to me.

"I'm not sure how long I will stay," I told him as I offered him the food. He looked curious but said nothing as he finished. Licking his lips he started to walk off.

"I won't wait for you. The air smells heavy with rain."

"So are you going back home then?" I stood up, watching him hop onto the fence.

"I'd rather not get caught in the storm, so yes."

"Alright," I nodded. "Be safe."

I turned and head back inside. "Heed your own advice Juno," I heard him warn. I looked back to the fence but he was already good. _Jeez, he sure can be mysterious._ When I went back inside Shuichi was already washing the dishes. Taking up a place next to him, I grabbed a dish towel and started drying what he cleaned.

"I better be your plus one for the wedding," I teased him suddenly. I placed the dish in my hands on the drying rack and looked at him.

"A marriage proposal is a distant thought," he mused and leaned in close behind me. My heart fluttered at the sudden contact. The hairs on my neck raised and my shoulders stiffened slightly feeling the faintest puff of his warm breath by my ear. A heat pooled in my lower abdomen. "But I am flattered you would want to be my date. I will have to keep that in mind."

"Shuichi."

We both turned and watched Shiori step in the doorway with her purse over her shoulder and umbrella in her hand. "I'm heading out now dear. Juno it was wonderful seeing you again. Please come by soon."

"Of course," I nodded and waved goodbye to her. I hoped she didn't notice my current flushed state or how close her son was standing next to me. If she did she didn't say anything.

Shuichi left my side and escorted her to the front door, saying his own goodbye. I stood still in my spot, still blushing as I heard his sock covered feet pad back down the hallway towards the kitchen. It then dawned on me that he and I were alone in the house. When he reentered the kitchen he looked over at me intently, a drastic change from how he was just a few moments ago.

"Juno, would you kindly come with me. I would like to talk about what happened earlier," he turned and walked down the hallway, not waiting for my answer. Silently I followed behind him, feeling terribly anxious about the conversation we were about to have. He led me into a bedroom, but after a few moments of observation I could tell it was his. He politely offered me a seat on his bed. Not missing a beat, I moved and sat down on the soft comforter. The redhead pulled out the chair from his desk and placed it near the bed and took a seat himself. With a great seriousness he stared at me with those rich jade eyes.

"Juno, have I given you any reason not to trust me?" He asked earnestly.

I shook my head, somehow forgetting how to use my voice.

"Then I would like this conversation to be one of total honesty on both sides. There is a great matter I need to discuss with you."

"Alright," I said quietly.

"However, before I do, I'd like to explain how Yusuke and I met. Which means I need to share my past with you."

* * *

I sat on Shuichi's bed in awe as he told me his past; who he was.

Yoko Kurama. A fox demon merged with Shuichi's body. As bizarre as the news was, for some reason it all made sense. From the day I met him, I could feel something unique about his aura. And his eyes always held a power within them I could never pinpoint.

"So you're a demon?"

"Yes, but there is a part of me that is human. Now, you see me as Shuichi Minamino."

"Could I see your demon form?"

Shuichi's face darkened a little as he shook his head no.

"Unfortunate it does not work that way. But perhaps over time my true form will emerge, but it is uncertain."

There was a moment of silence between us. He sat there waiting patiently for my reaction. Finally, I let out a sigh of acceptance before smiling at him softly.

"So should I be calling you Yoko or Shuichi?" I asked lightheartedly, trying to diffuse the heavy mood.

Shuichi smiled back.

"In front of my peers and mother I am Shuichi. But for those who know my true identity, I am Kurama."

"Kurama," I tested the name out on my tongue. Shuichi or rather Kurama now, shivered ever so slightly.

"So Shiori doesn't know?"

That question seemed to strike a nerve with him. He looked guilty and cast his gaze down to the floor. "No," he answered. "You must think me cruel to deceive her like this."

"I'm curious, but it is not my place to judge," I leaned forward and rested my hand on top of his. "This is your decision and I'll respect that. I will also respect your wishes and keep this secret."

His mood seemed to lighten at my words.

"So is it okay if I call you Kurama?"

"I would enjoy that greatly."

I fought the urge to shiver, hearing his voice drop a notch like it did. I slowly pulled my hand away from his, nodding hotly.

"Um but please continue. Sorry I interrupted," I murmured trying to brush of my feelings.

"After years in the human world I grew comfortable, finding peace in the ordinary. However I was recently tracked by a demon who needed my assistance," he paused momentarily. I could see a sliver of his hesitation as he looked me in the eye but his resolve returned instantly and he continued. "That demon was Hiei."

Gasping at the new information, I turned my head in an attempt to hide my surprise. Looking out the window I watched rain pat against the glass, fearful of what he might say next.

"We banded together with another demon to steal a trio of artifacts from the Spirit world," something about this story sounded familiar.

Suddenly it clicked.

'Wait! Are you the demons that stole from Yusuke's boss?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Why?" I nearly cried.

"We all had our own reasons. Mine was for my mother. She had become terribly ill and the doctors were unable to care her properly. The artifact I had taken was the only solution I could think to cure her. But there were complications and Yusuke intervened. As a result he saved not only my mother's life but mine as well."

"Would you ever harm Yusuke?" I asked quickly.

"Never. I respect him a great deal. I am not sure I could ever repay him for his deed."

I relaxed a bit at what he said, coming to believe he wouldn't go after the spirit detective.

"And Hiei?"

"Was surprisingly defeated by Yusuke. He and I are now carrying out our sentencing."

"So that's where you were all those weeks," I thought out loud. "So why is Hiei following me?"  
"I can't quite explain his actions," Kurama looked thoughtfully out the window. "Curiosity perhaps. He wonders why I spend time with you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Why do you?"

"I enjoy your company," he replied kindly.

Heat, warmed my cheeks at his forward answer.

"That's nice of you," I bit my bottom lip shyly not able to take my gaze off him. "But I don't know why, I'm just some ganji."

"You underestimate yourself Juno. You are very intelligent, resourceful, and quite alluring," he turned and looked at me with a soft expression but a seriousness remained in his eyes. "But because of my attraction to you it seems to have peaked his interest. Now he is determined to, well for a lack of better words, figure you out."

"He tried to attack me."

"I imagine he was testing you."

"That doesn't mean it's okay!" I ground out bitterly.

"Of course not. I am not trying to justify what he did, merely give some insight as to what is happening."

"Does he want to hurt me?"

"I am unsure but I find it unlikely. Hiei is not one to draw things out. If he wanted to harm you he would have done so by now. But understand Juno," Kurama stood up and moved to sit next to me on the bed. He took my hand and held it reassuringly. "If his purpose is to harm you in anyway, I **will** protect you."

"Thank you," I said calming down. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling safer.

A bubble of humor rose in my chest and I smirked. "Next time you see him tell him to stop being a punk and come talk to me instead of hanging in the shadows like a creepy stalker."

Kurama chucked lightly and rubbed my hand softly. I closed my eyes at the sensation but not a moment later I felt his hold on my hand grow a bit tighter.

"What happened to you hand?"

Opening my eyes, my gaze fell down and noticed the skin on the inside of my hand. There were strange red markings, almost like lightening burns. How had I not see this before? It was weird cause the marks looked like they should hurt, but they didn't.

"What happened Juno?" He repeated.

I struggled to think of a reason. The only thing that came to mind was when I used my spirit energy.

"I'm not completely sure but it might have something to do with my fight with Hiei," I explained, sitting up straight. "Towards the end I used my spirit energy. It was a pretty big amount but it didn't hurt or anything like that."

I glanced up at him to see him listening carefully but a frown marred his handsome face and his looked concerned.

"But I do feel weaker now," I admitted. "Like my strength has been drained."

"Yes," the redhead agreed. "I could smell the fatigue coming from you. "

I blinked in surprise at his comment.

"You smelled it?"

"Fox demon," he reminded me. _Right._ That was going to take some getting use to.

"You shouldn't have done that Juno. It can be very dangerous for anyone who doesn't know how to use their energy," he chastised and got up from his spot next to me. I watched quietly as he went over to his desk and opened one of the lower cabinets. The clinking of glass could be heard as he searched silently. Curious, I got off the bed and walked over to him, peering over his shoulder. To my surprise there was a collection of jars and bottles, most holding some type of herbs or seeds. He grabbed a couple bottles and closed the cabinet.

"Juno, have a seat while I make a remedy for you."

I complied with his request and took my seat back on the bed.

"It is very important that you not force spirit energy, it can cause a serious stress on your body," he lectured. He add a few scoops of herb from each bottle into a bowl and mixed it with a stone grinder. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a wooden box and grabbed a bottle that had what looked like oil in it and some bandages. I waited patiently, staring down at my hand and running my unharmed hand's fingers over the branches of burns. I wondered why these burns only appeared now and not the other times I had practiced.

"This never happened before," I reasoned.

"You have done this multiple times," Kurama's face lit up in surprise.

I nodded.

"Why would you try and use it without the proper training?"

Biting my lip I looked away from his stare.

"Someone is training me."

"Who?" he inquired. The bed dipped a little as he sat down next me again. In one of his hands was the bowl with a paste in it and in the other were the bandages. He set down the wrappings between us and got to work on my hand. Putting his fingers in the salve, he scooped up a healthy amount and spread it across my heated skin, massaging it gently in slow circles.

"Who taught you Juno?"

I sighed reluctantly. It was only fair I told him after he entrusted me with his confession.

"Kei taught me…"

"Your cat," he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Yes," I nodded. "I don't think anyone is aware of it but he can talk to me. I know that sounds crazy but he was the one who told me about Hiei."

"You trust him?" He sounded unconvinced.

"Yes," I paused and looked back at the window. Kei was right, it really was starting to storm. "He hasn't given me any reason not to trust him and honestly he has been a great teacher showing me how to use my energy."

"Well he is certainly can't be that great if he let this happen," Kurama finished on my hand and set the bowl aside on his nightstand. He started wrapping the bandages around my arm, working them down to my knuckles. "You could have permanently damaged your arm."

"He warned me there could be consequences," I said, defending the white cat. "I choose not to listen. I wanted to show Hiei he couldn't just mess with me whenever he felt like it. I thought it would scare him off."

Kurama stifled a laugh. He touched my arm and gave me a skeptical smile.

"Hiei is not one to be scared easily."

"I figured that one out," I grumbled before giving a big yawn. "But it was worth a shot."

"You are brave," I felt his fingertips brush over the top of my bandaged knuckles. "I admire that."

There was a flash of lightening. We both looked back out the window and listened as a roll of thunder echoed outside.

"I should call and check on Mother," Kurama said, but I think he was talk more to himself than me. He stood up and headed for the door. He glanced back at me. "You're tired, lie down and rest. I will be back shortly."

"I should probably head home," I offered but Kurama shook his head.

"It would be rude of me to allow you to walk home in these conditions. I'd prefer it if you stayed. Once I am done, you can call home and let them know you are safe."

I choose not to argue and laid on his bed as he shut the door. As my head hit the pillow the smell of roses filled my nose. I don't think I'll ever get tire of the smell.

* * *

 **A/N: *Throws popcorn* Are you awake? A lot of information but this chapter was kind of necessary to reveal Kurama's real identity. If you haven't seen the show you probably have no idea whats going on so go watch it! (Its an amazing show!) Now that the cats out of the bag new relationships will blossom and I can't wait!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Any predictions? Sometimes you guys give me ideas when I read your comments.**


	10. You're back

**A/N: Alright! Back with an update. This one won't be as slow as the last chapter, at least I hope. Sorry in advance if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I will fix them tonight 3**

 **Reviewers:**

SaphireVienna: I know, I know! He should have! But not with his mom in the house ;) But it will happen I promise

Biku-sensei: Now this is unrelated to that makai bugs. She just used her energy wrong, but that chapter is about to happen and I am super excited for it! Kei's story is about to be revealed, but don't worry he isn't evil. Just has some dark stuff that happened to him.

Crisis M: *Takes a shot of whiskey and strokes imaginary beard* Yes, yes and here is another update. Mwuhaha haha hahaha! :3

Ronin: You punk, don't log on my account as me. That's why I made you one lol:P But here is the update goob!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

You're back! - X

With two more solid kicks into the bark I finally stopped and stepped away from the tree. My breath came out in small white puffs as I tried to breathe the cold morning air. I knelt down and inhaled deeply, needing a break after trying to perfect the attack for the past hour.

"Man that was hard. Leave it to Kazuma to make a tough training routine."

Giving a light laugh, I stood back up and examined the tree. I brushed my fingers against the broken wood a smiled. Several spots of the tree's surface had cracks in it from where I had hit; at least I was getting better.

"That was very good," I heard a voice call out. Already recognizing Kei's tone I turned and looked up into a nearby tree. Perched on a low branch was the white cat, looking rather impressed.

"Hey," I called up to him happily. "What's up Kei?"

He dropped down from the branch and landed on the forest floor with a soft thump. When he got over to me he inspected the tree I had been kicking.

"You are using spirit energy with each attack?" He asked curiously. I smiled and nodded my head in excitement.

"Yeah. Kurama has been helping me channel my energy to different points of my body. My hits have been making more of an impact now," I explained. It had been a little over a month since Kurama's confession. After spending the night at his place, me in his bed and him on the couch, he had walked me home. He volunteered to teach me how to use my energy. In one of our lessons he mentioned different methods to help increase my energy and use it in an attack. It sounded like a lot of work but I was up for the challenge.

"Also Kazuma has been helping me fighting. We've been sparing a lot," I added.

"Who is Kurama?" Kei asked suddenly, his voice dry.

I paused. _Shit._ I forgot I hadn't told him about Shuichi true nature. But I couldn't. I promised Kurama I would keep his identity a secret. So at that moment I didn't know what to tell the cat.

"It's that boy, isn't it?"

"Uh?" I blinked at him in confusion.

"The boy you have been spending so much time with."

 _Should I lie?_ I was at a loss at what to say. But now that I thought about it, who would he tell. The only person who could understand him was me.

"You do know he is a demon right," the white cat continued.

My eyes widened in shock.

"You knew?"

"Of course. I smelled his demonic energy, just like the other boy. But him being in that form in the human world, I didn't think you would believe me if I told you the truth."

"Yea I get it," I nodded in understanding. "But he told me, and I'm not worried about it."

Kei scoffed in disbelief, "that is very naive of you."

I shrugged my shoulders and presumed my training, giving the tree another hard kick. "Well he has been helping me get stronger and he is really nice to me." I fought back the sudden blush trying to creep up my cheeks and kicked again. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell the cat about Kurama's feelings for me.

"You can't trust him."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a demon."

I sighed, irritated by his words.

"What is your deal?"

He looked taken back my question.

"What do you mean-"

"I mean why do you have such a hatred for demons?" I asked, crouching down to look him straight in the eyes. "I mean sure, most of them shouldn't be trusted cause their demons, but why do **you** have such a problem with them. It's like you have some kind of a grudge against them."

He looked away and frowned," I don't want to talk about it now-"

"Then when?" I asked a little harsher than I wanted. "One of these days you are going to have to stop the pity party and let whatever happened in the past go."

It was clear he was having an inner battle with himself while listening to my words. He stayed put in his spot, not making eye contact with me. I sighed and felt myself calm down. I reached out and patted his fur gently and gave a small smile.

"Look, I am not saying you are going to get over this overnight, but talking really does help," standing up slowly, I rolled my shoulders trying to ease the stiffness out of them. "I'm going to head home and shower. Maybe afterwards we could talk?"

Kei finally looked up at me, his eyes showing a great deal of shame.

"Yes, that would be fine."

* * *

Stepping out of the steaming shower I sighed feeling completely refreshed. I dried myself off and dressed in the clothes Shizuru had bought me. I really did love that woman. Maybe I could get a job to pay her back for everything. After freshening up, I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. It was very quiet which only meant that Kazuma wasn't there. There was no sign of Shizuru either and I doubted I would see Kei for a while.

"Well I guess I'll practice," I plopped down on the couch and held out my right hand, palm up to the ceiling. With my hand fully healed I could practice with it again. Tightening the muscles in my arm, I centered my energy and let it flow to my hand. Some of the lights in the house started to flicker, but I ignored it and focused. A light glowed, rapidly forming into a ball. It floated above my hand, giving off a dull humming noise.

Containment. The act of restricting the growth of one's energy. Kurama had explained that containing my energy meant I needed to allow it to run through my body. If I stopped the flow, it would force itself out of me. That would explain why I got those marks when I used it on Hiei. But once I let the energy flow I could ultimately control it at any point in my body. Kurama said that when he manipulated plants he was reminded of how they grew. But while his energy grew like vines, mine shot out like electricity.

"Cool," I brought the ball of white plasma down in front of me. It was incredible bright, almost like looking at a mini sun. I could feel the heat radiating from it but it didn't bother me. I placed my left hand above the orb and tried pushing more energy into it but as I did so, I could hear the ball of light start to crackle. Before I could release the energy it exploded and broke apart, shooting lightning throughout the room. I jumped back just in time and dodge a bolt that was heading for my chest.

Catching my breath, I looked around the room. There wasn't really any damage till I saw a few spots of ember on the ground.

"Oh crap," I jumped off the couch and slapped the spots with my hand quickly, putting them out. "I totally should be doing this outside."

Suddenly the phone rang. I got up and walked over to answer it.

"Hello, Kuwabara residence," I brought the phone to my ear.

"Juno! Guess what," the gruff voice of Kazuma spoke eagerly through the speaker. "Urameshi is back!"

A jolt of happiness shot up my spine.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are gonna hang in town if you want to meet up with us," he offered. "We'll probably get something to eat. Meet near the arcade?"

"Yea I'll head out now."

We chatted for another minute before I hung up. Feeling pumped, I headed to the door and slipped on my shoes. I couldn't believe he was back. I was curious how his training went, and it would be cool to hang out with the punk again. Locking the front door I raced past the gate and down the sidewalk. My luck, the bus was just pulling up to the curb so I hopped on and paid my fair.

Ten minutes passed before it was my stop. Getting off I started walking towards the street where the arcade was. I wondered if Yusuke even remembered who I was. We had only meet that once and then he had left for half a year.

"Yo Juno," I looked over at the park, seeing the brown eyed boy waving at me casually; him and Kazuma were standing on the other side of the street. _Well he remembers me_ , I laughed to myself and headed across the street.

"Hey Yusuke," I smiled. "Good to see you again."

I greeted Kazuma as I took my place next to him.

"Yeah you too. So how's it going," Yusuke leaned over around Kazuma to look at me. He gave me a naughty stare and grinned. "Kiss any more boys."

My skin prickled in embarrassment, mortified he would bring that up. A part of me just wanted to slap his sassy mouth. As I was going to throw a comeback at him, an airy voice chimed behind me.

"Who is going to kiss boys?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a sweet looking girl staring at us. Her big brown eyes looked over at Yusuke before landing on me. It wasn't clear if she was happy to see me or not.

"No one," Yusuke, Kazuma and I said in unison.

I nearly cringed, realizing we all sounded a bit panicked. Quickly, I recovered and held out my hand to her. "Hi, I'm Juno King.

Being polite, she offered hers and we shook for a moment, "Keiko Yukimura."

"Nice to meet you."

She looked at me with suspicious eyes, but kept her face cool. She looked back at Yusuke and smiled.

"Let's get something to drink."

The boys seemed excited for that and shot off down the street. Keiko and I followed behind them as they walked off.

"Kazuma has told me a lot about you," I smiled and glanced over at her. "He took me to your dad's restaurant. It was really good."

"Thank you," she paused before matching my stare. "So how do you know Yusuke?"

"Oh… just through Kazuma," I tried to play it cool, but the nagging guilt of the past was slowly creeping up my back. _I just happened to practically make out with him in public when we first met._ That was the way to make friends, I thought sarcastically. It was clear she didn't buy what I told her but she brushed it off and gave me a tight smile.

* * *

Kazuma and I listened, horrified, as Yusuke listed all the things that Genkai lady had him do for the last six months. She sounded like a freaking sadist. _Note to self, never ever meet this woman_.

"Okay forget I asked," Kazuma panicked. "Just listening to everything you did gives me the creeps."

"Yeah but it was worth it for all the tricks I learned," Yusuke added.

"Now that's what I want to see," the taller boy said, suddenly interested.

"See what," Keiko asked walking up to us holding the guys milkshakes. Yusuke looked at her in shock, the gears in his head working to come up with an answer.

"Uh, Kuwabara was saying he wanted to see a movie," the black haired boy pointed to a large poster of a cinematic picture across the street. Keiko's eyes got big with excitement and she nodded her head.

"I know a great foreign art film," Keiko suggested.

That sounded like the worst idea ever. It took all my will power to keep smiling and not make a face in disgust. I looked off to the side while Yusuke agreed with her and to my surprise I spotted my feline friend. It looked like he had been waiting to get my attention. He nudged his head to the side, silently commanding me to follow. _Oh thank god, my ticket out of this._

"Uh, hey guys I'm going to have to pass on this one," I turned back to all of them and gave an apologetic smile. "I just remembered I had something else to do in town."

"Hey you can't ditch out, you just got here," Yusuke grumbled, shoving his hands in his pant pockets.

"I know, I'm sorry," I tried. "It's important. But we can hang afterwards."

He didn't seemed satisfied with my answer but let it go, mumbling a "see ya later" and turned to head towards the theater. Keiko tagged along next to him, not bothering to say goodbye to me. I gave a small wave to Kazuma who looked at me unsure.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked, his brown eyes staring down at me in concern.

"Don't worry Kazuma," I nudged his playfully towards his retreating friends. "I just have to meet with a friend. I'll catch up with you later."

Kazuma looked a little confused but nodded, "okay let's meet up at the Yukimura restaurant."

He jogged off to catch up with his friends, leaving me alone on the street. With a sigh of relief, I turned to where Kei was. When I reached him he looked somberly up at me and sighed.

"You were right Juno," the white cat confessed. He stood back up on all fours and started to walk. I followed silently. "I have been holding my shame for over a thousand year and all it has done is made me bitter and judgmental."

"Well there has to be a reason," I shrugged, trying to lighten up the mood.

"There is," he answered. "And it is time I told you."


	11. The cost of love

**A/N: I am alive! So, so sorry for the long delay :( This was a bit more challenging to write than I thought. But at least the next couple chapters are done (which means quicker updates!) Please hang in there for the next two chapters, they are about Kei. But then we will get right back to our heroine and the gang 3.**

* * *

The cost of love - XI

When we had finally stopped walking, we had reach Suisen River. Kazuma had brought me here a few times to train after he got out of school. Kei walked down towards the bank and sat near the water's edge, a dark cloud of sadness hanging over his head. I followed in suit and sat crisscross next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, and have carried my shame for nearly a thousand years," the white cat said, staring mournfully at the water. I wanted to reach out and pet him, show some kind of comfort but I knew now wasn't the time.

"My most offensive crime is that I am a worthless fool. I was blinded by my anger and betrayed the one I held most dear to me."

"Kei," I tried to console him but the cat just shook his head.

"No, it is the truth," he urged. "It all started a thousand years ago when I once had the right to call myself a man…"

….

…

..

.

He shuffled quietly down the dirt road, his old fishing pole resting against his worn haori. His stomach grumbled deeply, desperately begging for food. A disheartened sigh left his lungs as he made his way towards the river. 'Perhaps today fortune will be on my side,' he thought with some optimism. He continued with slight determination but the sound of clanking metal caught his attention.

"Get away," a man's voice screamed.

Alarmed by the sudden outburst, the young man ran towards the yells. He wove through the trees until he reached a clearing but stopped mid step at the scene in front of him. Quickly, he took cover behind a tree and watched in silence. There in the clearing was a warrior, his sword falling out of his hand as he was struck down but a large clawed paw. A creature roared viciously and charged at another man who was holding a spear.

"A demon," the young man whispered in horror, his grip on his fishing pole tightened. The demon opened its mouth wide and chomped down into the man's shoulder before ripping his arm off. The man screamed and fell to the ground.

'I have to get out of here or I'll be next,' he thought frantically. Just as he was about to run he heard another voice. A female voice.

"Demon!" The young man looked back to see none other than the elder Priestess standing her ground not far from the rapid beast. In her hand was her sacred bow. "You shall terrorize this village no more!"

As she spoke a glowing light formed into a white arrow in her right hand. She notched the arrow on the bowstring before pulling back. "Spirit Arrow!" She released the arrow quickly and it shot out like lightning. It struck the demon with a great force creating a great blow of light and white flames. The demon roared in pain as it was consumed in the fire, its body beginning to crumble into cinder as it fell to the ground.

'Amazing,' thought the young man as he stared in awe at the elder Priestess. No wonder she was the guardian of the village; with such power she could take on any demon. Not wanting to be spotted, he quickly left the scene and returned to his original plan to get food.

He had stationed himself on a log by the river, his hands clasped tight on his wooden fishing pole. His mind was still buzzing, remember that violent scene he had witnessed not to long ago. He started at the thin line, silently praying for a tug of the sting.

"Hey," came a voice behind him. Startled by the sudden sound, the young man looked up from his fishing pole and over his shoulder. There, standing not too far off were three men, all holding fishing poles of their own. The man in the middle grumbled under his breath and walked over to him. "You are in our spot boy. Get out of here."

The young man frowned and glanced at his line in the water.

"Please, I have already been fishing for for sometime. There is so much of the river to share. Could you not fish over there," he pointed not far down the bank. The man looked insulted at the very idea and stomped over to him. Before the young man could react, his pole was struck out of his hand. Not a moment later he was knocked down on the ground hard.

"You stupid brat," the man started to kick him in the stomach. The other two men joined in, knocking the wind out of his lungs and littering bruises over his body. When the commotion died, the three men stepped back frowning down at him.

"Now get out of here before it really gets bad for you," one said.

Slowly crawling to sit on his knees, the young man nodded painfully. He glanced at his fallen pole, watching it being dragged into the water. It floated away until it was lost in the river. He struggled to get back on his feet, but once he was up he hobbled away from the three men who no longer paid him any attention.

* * *

"Please grant me your favor," he tugged on the red silk attached to the golden suzu bell; it gave a sweet chime that rung in his ears. Kneeling quickly he clapped his hands together in a silent prayer. "Please..."

"You are bleeding," a soft feminine voice said. The young man quickly turned but lost his balance and tumbled to the dirt. A small cloud of dust bloomed around him as he struggled to compose himself. He coughed and waved his hand back and forth in hopes to clear the air around him. As the dust settled his eyes landed on a young woman, dressed in the sacred white and red garb only a priestess would wear. Quickly the young man bowed, paying his respects to her. "Please pay no mind to me honorable Priestess. I am alright."

"Come with me," she commanded in a polite tone.

Astonished she would even acknowledged him, he quickly rose to his feet and shuffled behind her. She guided him into the shrine and down the hall. She moved to a cabinet stationed in a far corner and took out some cloth. Waving for him to come over and sit by her, she poured a white liquid on the cloth. Complying, he sat down on his knees and watched as the priestess touched the cloth to his head gently, cleaning the wound.

"Why are you helping me," he hesitantly asked. The young priestess looked down at him in mild surprise.

"It is what I do," she hummed. "I help people."

The two were quiet for a moment till the priestess spoke up again.

"What is your name?"

The young man's eyes widen as he stared at her in wonder.

"Kei."

She paused her work for a moment to smile kindly for him. "It is nice to meet you Kei, I am Sayomi."

* * *

Months had passed since Kei's first meeting with Sayomi. He had taken up volunteering at the Shrine and helping with the grounds as well as doing any little tasks Sayomi needed done. Winter was finally melting away as the flowers began to sprout from the soil and the sky began to brighten. Kei walked up the steps in a good pace, in his arms a basket brimming with vegetables. As he walked the last few steps up to the shrine he saw Sayomi standing not far off holding a bundle of flowers. She smiled as he approached her.

"Hello Kei."  
"Hello Miss Sayomi," Kei blushed and looked down at the basket of produce. "I have your vegetables," he offered.

Sayomi took the basket gratefully and motioned for him to follow her.

"This is wonderful," she beamed. "We will be preparing the meal for the spring festival tonight. Would you like to help?"

"Of course," he replied brightly.

Together they made their way into the kitchen and began preparing for the meal, chatting away in good spirits. The more time Kei spent with Sayomi the more he realized how lovely she truly was; her spirit was so kind and gentle. His heart fluttered with excitement every time she looked at him and gave him a stunning smile.

"Sayomi," a bold voice called out, cutting through the happy conversation.

Both Kei and Sayomi stopped to look at the woman standing by the door. She was dressed in the same white haori jacket and red hakama pants as Sayomi, but something about this woman said superiority. It was the elder priestess. Her presence intimidated him greatly and he recalled the first time he saw her, when she had slayed the demon in the forest. Her cold hazel eyes glared at him before shifting to the young priestess.

"What is a villager doing here?" She snapped quickly.

Sayomi bowed in respect before smiling and looking over at Kei. "Mother, this is Kei Ashito. He has been helping me take care of the grounds-"

"Please have him leave the premises," The older woman interrupted. Sayomi stared at the older woman in shock then looked to Kei.

"But Mother, he is merely helping-"

"Now, Sayomi. I will not repeat myself," the woman turned and left, the soft patter of her feet fading down the hall.

"Yes Mother," Sayomi whispered. Frowning, she gave Kei an apologetic look but he smiled at her reassuringly and bowed in respect.

"It is fine Sayomi. I will see you another time," he waved and left. In all honesty, he was quite upset he had to leave but he would never show her his displeasure.

A few weeks later Kei was in the forest, rummaging for large sticks for kindling. Lost in his thoughts he did not hear someone approach him.

"Boy," the elder priestess called out behind him. Kei turned, holding the bundle of sticks in his arms tightly as he realized who it was. He quickly bowed his head in respect.

"Hello, my Lady," he gasped, surprised to see her so far from the village. He was the only one who really traveled in this area, since his home was out here. A thick lump sat in his throat as he watched her approached with graceful steps. His previous encounters with her had always been short, curt and usually unpleasant. Normally, she acted as if she didn't notice him but it was clear she did not favor him. She also knew of him enough to try and keep her daughter away from him.

"Stop coming to the shrine boy," she said sternly.

"Forgive me if I have upset you my Lady," he bowed his head low. "I am only trying to do my part-"

"Your part," she laughed darkly as if insulted he would even say such a thing. "What part do you play to this village? You are nothing."

Kei stared at her in shock, completely taken back by her comment.

"My Lady please. I mean no-"

"There is no purpose for you in this village Kei Ashito. And you have no right to try and court my daughter."

Kei's blushed in embarrassment and looked down quickly.

"Please my Lady, I hold Sayomi as a dear friend."

"That ends today," the elder priestess snapped. "Honestly you are not worthy of being around her and I will not have you tarnish my shrine any longer. You are banned from the village."

A dull throb pounded in his chest as he listened to her hateful words.

"Please Priestess," he ground out between clenched teeth, his skin starting to flush in anger. "Please do not send me away."

"Enough boy," she snapped harshly. "You have made a mockery of my shrine and of my Sayomi. I would never allow her to be with a vagabond like you."

It was then he smelled smoke.

Quickly he looked past the elder priestess to see a plume of black smoke ascending from the trees. It was coming from the direction of his home. Panicked, he looked back at the woman in disbelief. "No," he shouted. Dropping the bundle of sticks he took off towards his home. When he arrived the small hut was in flames, the structured beams burning away into rubble and embers. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared helplessly as the destruction. It wasn't fair. All he had wanted to do was good; contribute to the village, be kind to his fellow people… and be with Sayomi. Now he had nothing. No home or village. No Sayomi, the one person he cared for…who cared for him. The roof of his home collapsed into the fire, creating a cloud of ash and embers. His fear and sadness burned away with his home. A knot of rage formed in his chest.

"Damn her," he hissed and clenched his fist. "Damn her!"

He left in a fury, storming away in no particular direction of the forest. He just had to get away before he did something he might regret. Endlessly he walked, hoping his feet would carry him to sanctuary. But with each step his anger dulled and sadness overtook him.

"Sayomi," he whimpered. There was no chance he could see her again. Her smile, shining eyes. Tears polled in his eyes as he wept for himself. Lost in his thoughts and despair he didn't see the fallen log ahead of him. His foot got caught and he fell down twisting his ankle in the process. "Damn it all," he cried, grabbing his foot carefully. The pain stung all the way up his leg as he moved to sit up. In frustration smashed his fist into the ground.

"Not very graceful, are you human?" A deep voiced chuckled around him.

Startled, Kei looked around frantically. His eyes caught sight of a flash of red in the brush not far from where he sat. Two large red eyes stared at him through the thick greenery.

"W-who is there?" He called out apprehensively. From the shadows a dark form emerged, its large feet stomped against the ground as it stepped. Kei stared horrified as an abnormally large badger looking creature dressed in a black kimono moved into sight. It looked down at him and chuckled, its large belly rocking as it sat down not far from him. In its hand was a large pipe, smoke rising out of the bowl. The badger took a long drag from it before blowing a cloud out into the air.

"You look like you could use some help human," it observed with a grin.

"Not from you demon," Kei snapped quickly. "Leave me be."

The badger looked shocked by his words.

"Oh?" It huffed and took another pull from the pipe. "Are you sure? You seem quite upset."

The young man remained silent.

"Perhaps it's the result of Priestess making a bonfire out of your home," the badger's red eyes flashed mischievously behind the smoke.

"How did you know?" Kei asked in shock.

The badger rumbled with laughter, "Oh I know many things boy. I know you have had a hard life, being eschewed from that village. I know you hate the Priestess for all the grief she had given you," it stopped for a moment and looked at him seriously. "I know you are in love with her daughter."

Kei bowed his head, unable to give a response. The badger smirked and continued.

"It is a shame you can't be with her, what is her name? Sayuri? Sakura-"

"Sayomi," he corrected quietly.

"Ah Sayomi! What a pretty name for a pretty girl," the badger nodded as if he remembered the name himself. "Now I can see you are in bit of a bind human. In love with the daughter of a woman who hates your very being. If you'd like I could help you."

The alarms went off in Kei's head.

"No," he said quickly.

"Come now, don't be like that. I smell your despair human. I could make the Priestess' suffering a thousand times greater than your own. She should be punished for what she had done to you."

That peaked his interest.

"How?"

The badger's face darkened with a sinister smile.

"You are fortunate, for I too hate that damn Priestess. She murdered my kin," the demon reached into the flaps of his kimono. Slowly he pulled out a ceramic jar that was covered with paper talismans. Its top was corked and had a paper seal on it.

"This will be her demise," the badger explained. "Bring this into the priestess' home and open it."

Kei eyed the jar curiously.

"Why can you not do it?"

"I am a demon. Her home has a barrier seal that I cannot cross," the demon said, chocking on smoke. "But you, human, could enter without any complications. If you do this for me I will reward you greatly."

"Reward me?" Kei asked, accepting the jar.

"Yes, I would grant you long life."

"Why would I need that? I just want to be with Sayomi."

"Trust me human, you will want my gift," the demon assured him. "For the Black Mist in that jar to take effect, the opener must give something."

Kei eyed the badger cautiously.

"What exactly?"

"Their heart."

A pregnant paused lingered between them till Kei scoffed in disbelief.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You wish to make a fool out of me! How could I live with Sayomi if I was dead?"

The badger huffed. "You have little faith in my magic human. I will grant you a long life for hundreds of years. You will not need your heart then."

"I will live, unharmed?" He asked doubtfully.

"As if nothing has been taken at all."

"I cannot trust the word of a demon."

"Well you must if you wish to have the Priestess taken care of and be with your precious Sayomi."

Kei thought long about what he should do, but in the back of his mind he knew he wanted the elder priestess dead and he wanted to be with Sayomi, free of prejudice. He looked up at the demon, nodding his head.

"I'll do it."

"So be it boy. May you be content with this agreement," the large badger nodded his head and blew out smoke that was trapped in his lungs. The white cloud surrounded his large form in a fog before he vanished from sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out in the next day or two!**


	12. Worthless

**A/N: Part 2 of Kei's story. Get's kind of sad so just be warned :'( Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

Worthless - XII

The sun had already set when he started walking up the stone steps. In his mind, he debated where he should place the jar he had tucked away in his haori. Somewhere the demon dwelled not far away, watching and waiting to see the outcome. There was a part of Kei that knew this was a foolish idea; that there would be some type of repercussion from his actions, but his anger overpowered any rational thought. He wanted the elder priestess to suffer as he had suffered.

And he wanted Sayomi; to love her freely.

Finally he reached the top of the steps. It was dark out, but the lanterns lit inside the shrine stood out like a beacon to him. His feet shuffled softly on the ground as he moved closer and around to the back of the shrine. To his surprise, Sayomi was outside, touching white silk of a hanging bell. When she heard his steps she looked over to him, a relieved smile immediately blooming on her lovely face.

"Kei," she ran over and embraced him quickly. "I am so glad you are alright. When I heard you were attacked by a demon I was so worried I would never see you again."

"I am fine," he reassured her, but he could feel her shaking in his arms.

"I wanted to come," she cried quietly. "I wanted to help but mother said I needed to stay and protect the village. When she came back, she said she had slain the demon but you were nowhere to be found."

A sharp pain throbbed in his abdomen. It took all his control not to show any sign of anger as he held the weeping woman in his arm. Inwardly he seethed at the very idea the elder priestess kept the truth from Sayomi. Telling her an ugly lie to mask the terrible crime she had committed. "All is well," Kei gritted between his teeth. Sayomi pulled away and gave him a sad smile.

"Look," she pointed up at the suzu bell hanging off the roof, its silver gleaming in the moonlight. "I raised this bell in prayer for you. I blessed it so you could hear it wherever you are and find your way back." She sniffed a few times as more tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

"No more tears Miss Sayomi. There is something I must tell you," he whispered, wiping the wetness for her cheeks. He reached down and took hold of her hands, cupping them between his. "You are such a kind, beautiful woman. You have been the only person to show me love and for that I am truly grateful."

"Kei," she started, a faint blush powdering her nose and cheeks.

"I want you to know I think very fondly of you."

"Oh Kei," Sayomi's smile brightened.

"There is nothing in this village for me anymore except you," he looked up at the silver chime and smiled. "You have given me this bell Miss Sayomi and I am honored. In return, I give the only thing I have left offer."

He guided her hand to his chest and placed it over his left pec. "You will forever have my heart. Even if I were to die this very day it will always belong to you."

"Don't say that," she snapped in distress. Kei shook his head.

"I don't mind saying it for it is true. I love you Sayomi," he reached out and drew her into a hug. "I will always be here for you."

He paused suddenly feeling shy.

"May…May I kiss you Sayomi?"

Sayomi smiled and nodded her head before leaning up on her toes. Kei met her lips in a soft kiss and it was like the universe was in harmony.

After their moment, Kei escorted Sayomi into the shrine and lingered at the door. He watched as she happily strolled off to her room, telling her he would shut the door for her. Once she disappeared around the corner his face turned grim. Reaching into his haori, he pulled out the small jar. He stared at it for a moment, fully coming to terms with what he was about to do. Quickly, he ripped the seal off, uncorked the top, and placed the jar against the wall before sliding the door shut.

It wasn't till he had reached the bottom of the stone steps that he heard the screams of the elder priestess. He trembled at the sound and backed away.

"Good work human," a familiar voice echoed. In a wind of smoke, the badger stepped forward chewing on what looked like a rat's tail. The large creature grumbled in satisfaction and sat on the ground.

"It has been done," Kei said quickly.

"So it has," the badger retorted, placing his pipe in between his lips. He inhaled deeply before blowing a gust of smoke at Kei; it bounced off his chest with a warm air. "And now for what you must surrender."

"You fool!" The priestess' scream echoed from behind them.

Kei turned, seeing her run down the steps towards them, her wooden bow gripped deathly tight in her hand. He turned back to the badger only to find he had vanished.

"You did this! You worthless traitor!" She glared at Kei in disgust.

"No my Lady, you are the traitor. You were supposed to protect everyone in this village, me included. But instead you destroyed my home and unjustly ostracized me. Now you will face the consequences."

"It would seem my daughter has already done so for me," she hissed, but her eyes held great pain in them. Kei paled at her proclamation.

"What do you mean," he panicked.

"I mean she is dead!" She spat. "Her skin cold with death and soul departed from her body! What did you do to her?"

"No," Kei cried in disbelief, feeling hopelessness wash over him. What she said couldn't be true. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to die! That's what he said."

"Who said I would die?" Her hazel eyes grew darker.

"The demon," he started to sobbed. "The demon said you would die if I put the jar in the shrine."

Stunned by his confession, the priestess reached into her haori and pulled out the jar.

"This? This was you!?" She roared and threw the ceramic pot at him; it hit the ground at his feet and shattered. In a brisk gust she summoned a spirit arrow and set it on the string of her bow. Pulling the string back she released it towards him. In a blink the arrow shot into his right shoulder, knocking him back on the ground. He cried out in pain as a burning sensation consumed his chest. Looking down at the arrow, he froze in astonishment. Instead of the luminous white arrow he had witnessed before, a black one bathed in a shadow stuck out from his shoulder.

"What…is this?" He stared in horror.

"The purpose of that jar was not to kill me, but curse me!" The priestess explained, stomping angrily towards him. "I have slain demons with the power of light. But now!" She growled and kicked Kei in the side. "Now my energy is soiled in darkness. Now I am cursed to become the very thing I have worked so hard to destroy."

Kei couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean you will-"

"Become a demon," the priestess wailed and fell to her knees in front of him. "And my daughter! My poor daughter is dead"

Her sobs grew louder.

"I never meant for this," he tried to explain, feeling his own tears threaten to spill. "Sayomi…I am so sorry."

"Your apologies will not bring her back!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated again while he struggled to his stand on his feet, the black arrow still lodged in his shoulder ached painfully. He took off into the forest, running as fast as he could.

* * *

He reached the spot he had first met the demon and leaned up against a tree. Panting, he looked around aimlessly for any sign of it.

"Demon!" He screamed angrily. "Show yourself you bastard!" A few moments passed before the familiar scent of tobacco filled the air and a chuckled erupted behind him. Kei turned and saw the large badger sitting on a log, puffing contently on his pipe.

"Your tricked me," Kei spat.

"Oh," the badger inquired, wrinkling his nose. "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

"The Priestess in still alive and Sayomi…" he choked back a sob at the thought of his love. The demon shook his head distastefully.

"You are putting words in my mouth human. I never said the Priestess would die. I said she would suffer," he grinned in contempt. "And so she has."

"But Sayomi!" Kei wailed. "Why is she dead?"

"That was your own doing human," the demon leaned back against the log, choking on smoke as he did so. "I named the cost, yet you thought you could give it to that girl."

'My heart?' Kei thought back in horror.

… _. 'You have given me this bell Miss Sayomi, I am honored. In return, I give the only thing I have left offer.'_

 _He guided her hand to his chest and placed it over his left pec. 'You will forever have my heart. Even if I were to die this very day it will always belong to you'….._

"But I didn't mean," Kei tried to reason with the badger, but it shook its head darkly.

"No human. Your word is your word. You wrongfully gave that girl ownership of you heart when it was no longer yours to give. So her death was necessary for the transaction to be completed. "

"You murderer!" Kei raged.

"No," the badger roared. "You killed her. There is no one to blame but yourself. You knew the agreement."

Feeling defeated by the demon's words, Kei stared at the ground, the pain in his shoulder barely registering at that point.

"Which reminds me of the rest of the deal. You have poisoned the Priestess with the Black Mist, so now your heart must be collected." With a deep inhale the badger puckered his lips and blew smoke at him, its warm cloud circling him. A sharp pain throbbed in Kei's chest; he gripped his haori in attempt to ease the pressure but it was not good. "Your heart will now be forfeited."

A loud scream ripped from his lungs as he felt his heart tare from his chest by some unknown force. Falling to his knees, he gasped for breath. He caught a glimpse of his still beating heart, pounding in the demon's hand.

"You said…," Kei rasped out, his soul barely clinging to his body. "You said I would live."

"And so you shall. But not in that body, no that would not do," the badger looked around casually till he spotted the white of fur of an animal walking not far off away. With a snap of his fingers a stray cat appeared in between them, a startled meow erupting from it as it landed on the ground. "A fine body for you, don't you think human?"

Kei stared at the cat in horror.

"No."

"Come now, your body is no good without a heart!" The demon chuckled and blew another ball of smoke at him. Kei felt numb as his soul began to slip out of his body. "And from what I have observed, this body is perfect for a coward such as yourself."

"No," he whispered. The last thing he saw in his fading vision was Sayomi, her smile dimming away in the darkness. "Sa…yomi."

The badger burst into a fit of laughter, blowing more smoke out of his mouth, "and being the generous demon that I am I will grant you a long, long life so you may reap the fruit of your suffering." When the cloud of white finally vanished, the young man's body lay lifeless on the ground and next to it the unconscious cat.

A small pale blue soul floated by the badger. He snatched it quickly and inspected it.

"I'm don't particularly like cat," he grumbled. "But no point in letting it go to waste."

Swallowing the soul whole, he tapped out his pipe out against the wooden log and rose. He stuffed the beating heart in his haori and left.

.

..

…

…..

"When I had woke, I realized I was a cat and the demon was nowhere to be found. I returned to the village but it had been abandoned and destroyed. I don't know what caused it but there was blood in the streets. The only thing still intact was the shrine, but there was no sign of Sayomi's grave."

I felt something wet hit the back of my hand. Looking down in my lap I saw the small droplet of water bubbled against my skin. I reached up and touched my cheek realizing I was crying.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled under my breath. The white cat turned to look at me, his own eyes filled with tears, and gave me a sad smile.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. It was my own cowardice that sealed my fate. The Priestess was right…I am worthless."

Feeling my chest swell in frustration I quickly grabbed the feline and held him close to my chest. He stiffened slightly as I nuzzled my nose into his fur. "You are not worthless. Regardless of what happened in your past, you are not the same person as you were then. You are my friend and I love you. Thank you for telling me your story."

The cat relaxed in my arms. A smile spread my lips as I felt the soft vibrations of him purring. After a moment I let him go and he took his spot next to me again.

"And hey if I ever see a badger demon, I'll be sure to kick his ass for you," I punched my fist into the air to make my point. Kei laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You Americans are so-" Kei was interrupted by a scream. The terrified sound rung in my head and a sharp sensation ran down my back, like pins and needles on my spine.

"What was that?" Kei asked, looking in the direction the scream had come from.

"I don't know," I replied and stood up. I glanced down at him, giving him a stern look. "Go home Kei, I'm going to check it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

 **A/N: And so it begins! I'm sure any of you who have watched the series has an idea of what fun chapter comes next. Lets just say bugs, zombies and baseball bats, oh my! (Forgive my corniness lol). See you guys soon ;3**


	13. Street Fighter

**A/N: Yay this chapter has been updated! Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

 **Street Fighter - XIII**

Warm wind hit my face as I sprinted down the paved path, it curved and led me down towards an old tunnel. I stopped at the entrance, hesitant of the dark narrowed structure; the air coming it felt off. Shaking the fear out of my head I reminded myself someone was in trouble. Pressing forward I walked in, taking notice of the stone walls covered in graffiti. This wasn't the best part of town.

Suddenly, a cold chill jolted up my back; something was seriously not right. Bells were ringing danger in my mind as I reached the exit and I heard another scream. Quickly, I was off again, running up a nearby hill. When I reached the top, the ground leveled out and I caught site of four guys hovering near a cowering girl. She looked pale, tears running down her face as she stared at them in fear. What did those punks think they were doing? Glancing down beside me, I noticed a few large pieces of broken stone laying on the ground. Before I could even think my hand picked up a piece of the heavy cement. I chucked it as hard as I could at the one in the middle and it hit the back of his head dead on; he fell to the ground with a loud groan.

"Bullseye," I cheered.

The three remaining slowly turned and glared once they noticed me. I cringed as their hostility was now directed at me and backed up a bit. There was something up with these guys. First of all, their skin had an unusual blue tone to them. But what shocked me the most were their eyes lacking pupils and glowing vibrant red.

 _What the hell?_

They growled in anger and charged at me.

"Oh damn," I panicked and started running back the way I came. Lucky for me, I was faster than them. However, unlucky for me, they seemed to have a great amount of stamina and looked like they weren't going to slow down anytime soon. Sprinting around a corner, I took a familiar street that would lead me to the Kuwabara residence. _Please someone be home!_ Before I could react, something grabbed hold of the back of my shirt and pulled me backwards. I hissed as I was shoved to the ground roughly, feeling the skin on my arm sting as it scrapped against the gritty pavement. I looked up at my pursuers in anger and rose to my feet quickly.

"Didn't your mamas ever teach you it's rude to shove a lady?" I snapped at them and raised my fists, ready to defend myself. They didn't say anything, but the menacing looks on their faces said it all. These guys were looking to fight. I waited for them to move, praying to god Kazuma's training was enough to take down these three goons.

"Alright if you wanna rumble, let's rumble!" I barked and charged at the one furthest to the right. With as much power as I could muster I brought my arm forward, connecting my fist with his cheek in a solid punch. The blow sent him to the ground hard and he didn't get back up. I smirked and looked at the other two.

"Not so tough," I boasted.

The two remaining chuckled darkly and pulled something out from their pant pockets. The flicker of silver was easily recognized. I took a step back, npw getting a clear view of the switchblades. _Yikes, these guys are serious._ Together they ran towards me, knives flashing in the sunlight. I dodged the first guy and spun my leg around, successfully kicking my leg into his lower back. As I watched him fall I felt the second guy come up behind me. Moving out of the way, I barely dodged his knife. But somehow in my quick movements my feet got tangled, tripped over myself and landed on my knees.

"Well I never said I was graceful," I huffed in embarrassment. I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon and failed to see the thug come up and kick me in the side. I groaned in pain as the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

 _Freaking lucky shot._

He came at me again with the knife again. _Damn it, I gotta think fast._ Just as he was about to stab his knife in me, a distinctively familiar flash of blue hair moved into my vision.

The guy was knocked to the ground with a loud clank.

"Botan _?_ " I stared up in disbelief.

Said reaper spun around cheerfully and gave me a big smile. She was dressed in a rather stylish red biker's outfit, accompanied by a metal bat in her hand.

"It looked like you could use some help," with her free hand she reached down, offering to help me up.

"No kidding," I beamed as she helped me to my feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here doing a bit of crowd control," she answered. I raised a brow in question before turning to look down at the knocked out thugs.

"So what, you apart of the police force now?" I joked.

Botan stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not. I know this is going to sound a bit far-fetched but I suppose you should know since it affects you too. There has been an invasion of insects released here in the human world. These bugs are very dangerous because they take over the host's mind and send them into a more primal violent state of mind."

 _Insects?_ I cringed in disgust at the idea. I glanced over at the motionless thugs, catching sight of a semitransparent bug crawling out of one of the goon's mouth. That would explain a lot. "What kind of bug could do this? How did they even get here?"

Botan frowned.

"They are called Makai insects and they come from the demon world. They were sent by a dangerous group of demon criminals called the Four Saint Beasts."

"Okay," my gut twisted in a knot in fear. Was this some kind of demon take over? "How do we stop them?"

Botan chimed a smile at my question and patted me on the shoulder.

"Not to worry! Our brave and diligent Spirit detective is on the case!"

I blinked in disbelief.

"Yusuke?"

There was no way he could do this on his own. Sure he was getting stronger and all, but these were four demons. "He's going to get himself killed. Why would you send him all by himself?"

"He's not alone," Botan explained. "Kuwabara was rather persistent and volunteered to go with him-"

"Say what?!" I panicked and grabbed the grim reaper's shoulders. This was not good. My friends could be in serious danger. What if something happened to Kazuma? What would Shizuru think? "Where are they? We need to go help them."

"Don't worry. I've been checking in with them," Botan handed me the metal bat before she pulled out what looked to be a purple compact mirror. "I'll call them right now so you'll be at ease."

The blue haired girl flipped open the compact mirror and pressed a small red bottom. I moved behind her so I could peak over her shoulder. The blank screen buzzed a few moments before an image of Yusuke popped up. My stomach fluttered in relief seeing the black haired punk.

"Yusuke, this is Botan. Do you copy?" she asked.

"Sure," Yusuke grumbled. I gently shoved Botan out of the way and grabbed the compact mirror.

"What the hell Yusuke! I leave you and Kazuma alone and all of a sudden you're fighting demons?" I snapped at him. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He gawked at me for a few moments before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh well hey Juno. Things got a little complicated."  
"What, Juno is there?" I heard Kazuma's raspy voice screech out. He shoved Yusuke out of the picture and gave me a serious look. "Are you okay Juno? You haven't had to deal with any of those zombie punks, have you?

"Just a few," I smiled at his concern. "But you should know by now I can take care of myself Kazuma."

A very faint voice droned in the background and by the look on Kazuma's face whatever the person ticked him off.

"Watch it shorty. For your information Juno is a great fighter," Kazuma snapped, looking away from the screen at someone. He calmed down quickly and gave a smug look as he looked back at the screen and me. "Juno is tough! She was trained by none other than me so she ought to be."

"So she learned absolutely nothing," the voice retorted, this time closer than before. I immediately recognized it.

"Kazuma who is there with you," I asked, a little anxious to know if I was right. Kazuma gave me a confused look before continuing.

"This pint sized punk named Hiei-" before he could finished he was shoved out of the screen by an annoyed looking Yusuke.

"Quit hogging it Kuwabara!" He snapped and looked at me. "Don't worry about us Juno, Koenma sent help. Hiei and Kurama have been doing their share in kicking asses over here."

I froze at the names. Kurama was there too?

"But you shouldn't be fighting Juno," Yusuke continued sternly. "You need to get inside where it's safe."

"For your information Yusuke, Juno has be doing just fine. She is more than capable of defending herself," Botan intervened, touching my shoulder lightly before taking back the communicator. I gave it to her without hassle and stepped away to give her space. Her attitude turned more concerned with her next question. "But how are things going at maze castle? Please tell me you have defeated at least three of the Saint Beasts by now."

"What?! Are you crazy Botan? We've barely beaten two, these guys aren't easy," the Spirit detective burst out. I huffed in irritation and folded my arms. He wasn't making me feel any better about the situation.

"I understand Yusuke, but that is not fast enough!"

Botan continued to talk to Yusuke but my attention steered away from the conversation. I caught a glimpse of something moving behind a bunch of old crates.

"Hey Botan," I called to her, but she was still focused on the communicator. A man stepped into sight having the same blue skin and red eyes as the guys I had just fought. But he looked much more evil. He growled darkly as he ran towards me. I met him half way and swung the bat at his side. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Behind me, I heard Botan shriek in surprise. I turned to go help her but realized she had already knocked another zombie down.

"Nice one," I shot at her. She smiled and opened the communicator again.

"Sorry about that boys, as you can see we are busy here too," she shut the compact mirror and sighed. "They really need to move faster. At this rate the whole city will be swarming with bugs and zombies."

"No kidding," I agreed, looking down at the guy I had just knocked out. "Botan where is Maze castle?"

"Maze Castle is in the City of Ghost and Apparitions," the grim reaper explained.

"Ghosts and Apparitions?"

"It's a demon city, not even in this world," she added.

I must have looked upset because she came up to me and gave me a small hug. "Not to worry Juno, I believe in Yusuke and Kuwabara. And now that Kurama and Hiei are there, they will finish the mission for sure."

I breathed out in relief and nodded. She was right. If anyone could beat these Saint Beasts, it was Yusuke. And it certainly didn't hurt having Kurama and Hiei there too. But Kazuma was a different story. He was strong, that I knew from our training but I had no idea if he was ready for whatever they were going to face.

"But for right now we need to focus on keeping the city as safe as we can."

"Right," I agreed, looking down at the metal bat. "You should take this back Botan. I can use my spirit energy."

The blue haired girl shook her head, staring at me seriously.

"That's not a good idea Juno," she said. "Though I am sure you have gotten better at harnessing your energy, you are nowhere near ready to use it in combat. You could seriously damage the humans, who have no control over what they are doing. You could also hurt yourself too."

She sounded just like Kurama, but she was right. That would have to be the next think I work on when this was all over.

"You think you can help me with quarantine?" She asked.

I smirked and rested the bat on my shoulder, "looks like I'm playing ball."


	14. Search & Rescue

**A/N: Who just updated? THIS KID! Thanks for hanging in there guys :3**

 **Update: Soooo many errors! T.T sorry about that but I have done some editing so we should be gtg.**

* * *

Search & Rescue - XIV

"Botan, I'm all about beating some zombie drones and all, but this is getting a little ridiculous," I shouted ahead at the blue haired reaper. We had been running for the past hour knocking out people as we went, but for every person that went down three more showed up more violent than their predecessor. It was becoming painfully clear we were outnumbered. We raced down a street but stopped in our tracks as a dozen blue skinned citizens appeared from a side street.

"Shit," I ground out between clenched teeth. Thinking quick I grabbed Botan's hand and dashed down an alleyway.

"Listen to me Koenma, we have to abort this mission," Botan shouted behind me, no doubt talking into the communicator. I looked over my shoulder at her, catching sight of a big thug trying to grab her from the side.

"Oh no you don't!" I swung at him hard with the bat, but he stumbled back a few steps avoiding my attack. He growled and glared at me before charging. _Crap, crap, crap!_ A surge of energy shot through my arm and I felt it run into the bat. The metal started to glow as a buzz of static engulfed it. When he was a foot away I swung at him again, successfully making contact with his side. The electricity struck him and he shook a few moments before falling over like a ton of bricks to the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief before a jolt of panic ran through my head. Quickly kneeling down next to him, I touched my fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

"Oh thank goodness," I breathed, feeling his heartbeat. He was still alive.

"Juno, come on," Botan called.

Not wanting to get separated, I got up and followed her down the alley to the exit. "We have to get out of here, there is just too many of them."

I wasn't going to argue. If we didn't hurry we were going to be in big trouble. Before we could make a move to leave, a couple of thugs appeared in front of us. Botan shrieked in surprise and attempted to lead me back the way we had come but there were more zombies coming from that direction. We were trapped. They started walking towards us, ready to strike at any moment. Botan quickly shoved me behind her while grabbing the bat from my hand. She started swinging in front of us wildly to keep them back.

Just as a man was about to lunge at us they all abruptly stopped, looking a little perplexed. And then as quick as they came they were gone, all walking off in the same direction.

"Talk about dogging a bullet," I commented as I relaxed a bit. I glanced over at Botan and she looked just as confused as I felt.

"Where do they think they're going?" She asked. She looked the direction they had left and gasped. I followed her gaze. "Yusuke's middle school."

The compact in her pocket started buzzing and she quickly pulled it out and opened it.

"Botan here," she said. I walked up next to her and looked at the screen hoping to see Yusuke again. But instead of the spirit detective there was a small toddler with a pacifier in his mouth looking gravely serious.

"Who's the baby?" I asked a little amused.

"Hey!" The toddler shot at me. "Watch it missy. This baby so happens to be one of the most important people you'll ever lay eyes on!"

I tried to fight back my giggle, but it was adorable how his face was starting to redden as he scolded me.

"Please calm down Koenma Sir," Botan consoled him, while shooting me an annoyed look. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

 _Koenma huh? So this was Yusuke's boss._

"Right," the toddler or rather Koenma said, straightening back in his seat. "It seems all of the infected people are accumulating together. And by the looks of it they are heading towards Yusuke's school."

"Oh no," Botan gasped in realization. She looked at me in worry and I gave her a questioning stare in response.

"Why is that bad?" I asked her cautiously.

"Keiko," she answered without hesitation. The name clicked in my head and I felt my stomach drop. Yusuke's girlfriend.

"Crap we gotta go," I said urgently. Botan nodded and closed the compact. I followed behind her as we ran in the direction of Yusuke's school.

 _Hold on Keiko we're coming!_

* * *

We reached the school but stopped a distance away and looked ahead. There were dozens of students and staff lingering in the front courtyard.

"Great," I huffed and looked over at Botan. "How are we going to find her?"

"I'll create a diversion," she plotted out loud. She glanced over at me and pointed to the entrance of the school. "I'll lead them away from the door while you run in. I can check around the grounds as I go and see if she is outside. You do a sweep inside and I will meet up with you."

Nodding, I stood my ground and waited for her to make her move. She ran forward and started shouting at the crowd, catching their attention easily. In a flash she was running around the building with most of the zombies following her.

I ran for the door, knocking out the few stragglers who didn't follow. Once I got inside the building and stopped in the main hallway to listen for a moment. When I didn't hear anything I sprinted down the hallways, glancing through the classroom door windows as I went but there was no sign of Keiko. Turning the corner I shrieked in surprise as I stumbled in front a few students. They all caught sight of me and moved to attack. I swung and knocked out the first three that came at me but the last boy paused before turning his attention elsewhere. He growled and walked away from me and headed down another hallway. Curious as to where he was going I followed behind him, making sure to keep my distance. He reached a side door that led outside and left the school. Just as the door was about to close I heard a scream coming from outside.

"Keiko," I gasped and dashed out the door. I smacked the boy in the head with the bat just in time to see Botan leading Keiko around the corner towards me. They both stopped to catch their breath. Botan looked over at me and smiled.

"Good, you're okay," she sighed. "I found her."

She motion towards the brown haired girl who was hunched over still, breathing hard. Keiko glanced up at me before straightening her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Rescuing you," I gave her a soft smile hoping my answer would be a peace offering to her. She seemed reluctant but nodded and thanked me quietly.

"Let's get inside," Botan suggested.

"There's a phone we could use to call the police," Keiko added. She led us back through the door I had come from and down the hall. We reached a green phone box and Keiko was quick to pick it up and bring it to her ear while dialing.

"The phone's been cut," she frowned and hung up.

"I am afraid they are getting a lot smarter," Botan said worriedly.

"Maybe there is someone in the teacher's lounge," Keiko offered.

"Then let's get going," I snapped, hearing the footsteps coming from down the hall. Keiko led us towards the lounge and opened the door. She spotted one of her teachers sitting at a desk and walked up to him, seeking his help. The heavyset man fell forward against the desk, clearly knocked out. He looked like he had been beaten.

"So much for that," I huffed in frustration. Outside the door I could hear people again. "Hey we need to get out of here or we are going to be sitting ducks!"

I stepped outside the room seeing a few men walking in our direction, all holding some sort of weapon. This wasn't good. Turning back to Botan I gave her stern look.

"Botan take Keiko and find an exit. Try and get her to my house if you can," I instructed. Botan gave me a frightened look, catching on to what I was about to do.

"Wait a minute, what about you?!"

"I'll hold them off and meet up with you there."

Botan frowned and shook her head.  
"There is no way I am leaving you here to fight by yourself. Kuwabara and Yusuke would never forgive me-"

"Well too bad, I am not making a suggestion," I shot back in irritation. "I can handle these guys. You need to keep Keiko safe."

Giving an aggravated huff, Botan nodded and grabbed Keiko's hand. They raced past me and ran the opposite way the men were coming from. Setting my stance to defense and pointing my bat forwards, I waited as the zombies drew closer. One, who was holding a metal bar jumped towards me. Dogging, I smacked his hand with the bat before kicking his side hard. He hit the wall and slumped to the ground. I moved to turn back around but felt my scalp suddenly start to burn as my hair was pulled. I feel backwards on the ground.

"Ow," I hissed, looking up just as a guy kicked me in the stomach. The blow was hard and I coughed a few times before rolling over on my knees. He was about to kick me again but I blocked his foot with my hand before pulling his leg and tripping him. He landed with a thud on his back and I took the chance to retrieve the bat and hit him in the stomach. He grunted in pain before slipping into unconsciousness. Before I could catch a breath though something sliced against my left shoulder. A scream ripped from my lungs as I gripped my shoulder and fell forwards. Looking up in pain I saw a man dressed in a cooks outfit standing behind me. He was glaring down at me, holding a long knife that was covered in my blood.

"Fucking shit," I cursed and scooted away from him. He chuckled darkly and lunged at me but I moved away from his jab and took off running. "Catch me if you can creep!"

We played chase down the halls, a few more goons joining in as we moved throughout the school. Before I knew it I had about seven trailing behind me. I came to a flight of stairs and quickly ran up them, skipping a few steps as I went in hopes to create a bigger gap between me and them. It seemed to work but they were not giving up. Making it up another flight I ran the last few steps where I reached a door. Quickly opening it and racing outside, I looked around and realized I was on the roof. Turing back around, I saw my pursuers making their way up the last flight. I quickly slammed the door shut and pressed my back up against it to keep them inside. They started banging on the door and pushed it open slowly despite my efforts to keep it shut. When the pressure was too much I jumped away and ran. A set of metal bleachers were set on the far side on the roof and I ran and climbed up them. As much as I didn't want to use my spirit energy these guys weren't really giving me any other option. One by one they started up the metal steps, grinning sadistically at me as they drew closer.

"Sorry guys this isn't going to feel good," I frowned. The tickle of energy buzzed through my fingers as I crouched down, ready to touch the metal bleachers. Just as my tips were about to strike, my assailants grunted and groaned before they all fell down, passing out.

"What," I whispered, not fully registering what had just happened. When no one made a move to get up and attack me, I relaxed a bit and sat down, straddling the bleacher I was standing on.

"Shit," I sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

The pain in my shoulder was still burning and I felt myself getting lightheaded. Careful of my wound, I shifted so I could lay on my back and catch my breath. I inhaled deeply a few times and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hope you made it out okay Botan," I whispered as a haziness started to blur my vision

* * *

It took a lot of effort but I managed to crack open my eye lids. I don't remember falling asleep. Groaning quietly, I felt the dull ache in my shoulder, reminding me of the very traumatic ordeal I had just gone through. My eyes shifted and I looked at a city hanging from the sky. Wait no…I was looking at the city upside down like I was on a roller coaster, my head dangling as I floated in the air. Was I dead? How was I even moving? I wasn't using my legs.

It was then I noticed the warm arms holding me, or rather carrying me. I tilted my head up slightly, utterly surprised to see the familiar face of Hiei. He was looking forward stoically as he moved. What was he doing here? I shifted a bit to sit straighter in his arms but his hold on me grew tighter.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you," he commanded. I froze immediately but glanced down shocked to see how high we were above the city. The black haired boy was running over rooftops, holding me bridal style in his arms as he went.

"I don't understand," I murmured before looking back up at him. "What happened?"

Ruby eyes shifted and peered down at me.

"The detective defeated Suzaku. Your little city is safe."

A wave of joy over took me and I smiled brightly up at him. "Yusuke did it?" A small laugh left me as I accepted the god news. "Took him long enough."

Hiei remained quiet but I caught a sliver of a smirk appear on hips lips, or maybe it was my imagination. He finally jumped down onto the ground and slowly set me on my feet. As I gathered my bearings I realized we were in front of the Kuwabara residence. I pulled away from him and looked up to see Kazuma's light was on.

"Thank you," I said suddenly, looking over at him. "You didn't have to come get me, but I appreciate it."

Hiei brushed off my remark and turned away from me.

"I only retrieved you to shut the buffoon up. He wouldn't stop blathering about you and I grew bored of listening to it."

"Well thank you anyways," I smiled. My verbal gratitude seemed to catch him off guard. He looked back, red irises intensely flashing at me. Without another word he vanished, leaving me alone in the night. Smiling to myself, I turned and headed inside. Slipping my shoes off, I headed down the hall and peeked into the living room. Kei was resting in a ball of white fur in my blanket. I'd join him in a bit but I wanted to check up on Kazuma. Running up the stairs as quiet as I could I reached his room and knocked quietly. By my second knock the door swung open revealing the younger Kuwabara. His eyes lit up once he saw me and I was pulled into his arms in a tight hug.

"Juno! You're okay," he exclaimed while lifting me into the air. I laughed as he spun me around excitedly before setting me back on the ground.

"Yeah I'm okay," I looked him over quickly. "Good to see you're still in one piece too."

Kazuma grinned, but quickly glanced down at his arm. I followed his eyes and noticed the red stain on his sweater. Crap I must still be bleeding. Kazuma's hands shot out and turned me around. He gasped seeing the cut on my shoulder and started to screech.

"What the heck happened Juno?!"

"It's just a scratch Kazuma. One of those zombie freaks caught me by surprise," I tried to ease his hysteria.

"That hardly qualifies as a simple scratch Juno," Kurama's voice joined suddenly. My eyes widen as I looked around Kazuma's large frame, spotting the redhead sitting in a chair. Next to him was Yusuke, sleeping soundly in Kazuma's bed.

"Yusuke," I gasped and moved closer to him. He looked okay for the most part, minus a bandage here and there. Once I realized he was okay I turned my attention to Kurama. I smiled at him as he stood up. He ushered me to sit in his seat and I complied without a fight. His fingers brushed dangerously close to my injury before letting out a small sigh.

"Don't worry, it's not deep. It should heal without scarring," he informed me while grabbing the roll of bandages on Kazuma's desk. He looked back at me expectantly. "Would you mind?"

"Oh right," I carefully pulled my shirt over my head and rested the fabric against my chest. I didn't really mind if either one of them saw me in my bra but Kazuma was turner redder than Kurama's hair so I thought I would spare him as much as I could. Once Kurama finished I slowly pulled my shirt back on and thanked him.

"I should be going," the fox spirit spoke, placing the roll of bandages back on the desk. "It's rather late." He collected his school jacket and moved towards the door. I stood up quickly and followed him.

"I'll walk you out," I offered. I glanced back at Kazuma. "Get some rest. We can talk in the morning."

He nodded, before sitting down on the ground yawning.

The walk to the front door was quiet, and as we left the house I waited patiently as he pulled his jacket back on. When he was done dressing he turned to look at me.

"I am glad you are okay Juno," he started. "I was worried-"

Before he could finish I had my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He returned my hug gently, moving his lips close to my ear. "Botan told us how brave you were," he whispered softly.

"I'm so glad you all are okay," I mumbled into his jacket. "I was so afraid something had happened to you."

I heard him chuckle lightly before he pushed me away gently to look me in the eye. "You should have a little more faith Juno."

"I know," I smiled up at him. "But I'm still human and I worry okay."

His hands cupped my face and I noticed his jade eyes fall down slightly, staring at my lips. On a whim I leaned up on my toes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips for a moment before pulling away. "You should get home. I am sure Shiori is worried sick about you."

Kurama seemed a bit dazed by my actions, but nodded his head before leaning down to give me another kiss. "I will come back tomorrow."

I took a step back and watched him walk down the street towards his home. His figure grew smaller before finally fading into the darkness. I sighed happily and headed back into the house. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

 **A/N: After a few glasses of wine I have finished this chapter! Haha hope you liked it! Give me you thoughts and feedback :3**

 **I gotta say I am shaking with anticipation for the DT! We are almost there!**


	15. Teach me

**A/N: Update!** **Now that we are getting into the full swing of the story there is going to be a bit more romance...okay more smut! But there will also be romance teehee. Also, I apologize in advance if Kurama or Hiei are OOC. I really tried to keep them in character, but I might get a bit carried away here and there.**

 **This chapter takes place before Yusuke and Kuwabara's mission to rescue Yukina (for those who are familiar with the YYH timeline). Ecuse the errors, I will go back tonight and do another edit.**

* * *

Teach me - XV

"I don't understand why he is still sleeping?"

"You've got to understand Keiko, fighting Suzaku drained most of his energy. It's not surprising he's been out this long."

Voices…why the hell were people talking?

I groaned quietly and shifted under the blanket, "please be quiet."

"Well it's about time," someone scolded light heartedly. I knew that "oh too cheerful" voice.

"Botan, shhh. I'm trying to sleep," I grumbled and cocooned the blanket tighter around my body. The patter of footsteps grew closer to me and before I could stop it, the warm layer of fabric protecting me from reality was pulled away. Even with my eyes closed, the light was glowed bright blinded me. A slur of curses left my mouth as I rolled over onto my belly trying to block it out.

"Come now, Juno! You've been sleeping long enough," the reaper insisted. She poked her finger into my side repeatedly. As she jabbed me, my stomach started to quake in hunger, a dull pain waving through my lower abdomen. I sighed in defeat. Guess there was no helping it. I had to get up, if only for my body's sake.

"You're lucky I'm starving," I yawned and sat up on the couch. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked up at the blue haired girl and frowned. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Here," a small bowl of rice was shoved in my face. Blinking in surprise I looked up to see non other than Keiko standing next to Botan. Her face held little emotion but the look in her eyes was soft, almost kind. I smiled and thanked her before taking the offered bowl and chopsticks.

"What are you guys doing here?" I took a small bite of rice and moaned in happiness as the warmth of satisfaction rolled through my body. Who knew rice could be so good?

"Just checking up on Yusuke-," Botan chimed, going off about the detective's wellbeing. I nodded and quickly ate. When I finished, I set the bowl down on the coffee table and stood up to stretch my legs. I felt fur brush against my bare leg and looked down, spotting Kei kneading his head into me.

"Hey buddy," I greeted him.

"Speaking of which, I think I hear him now," Botan continued, not noticing I had stopped listening to her. She walked over to Keiko and took her hand. "Come on Keiko, let's go see. Come up when you're ready Juno."

The two girls left the room and headed towards the stairs, leaving me alone with the white cat. I sat back down with a sigh and touched my wrapped shoulder, a small smile spread my lips. Kurama had returned the day after the insect incident to dress my wound again. He had put some salve on it and instructed, or more like politely demanded, that I rest for a couple days. But he had been right and this morning I was feeling much better.

"How are you feeling," Kei's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Good," I answered then grinned teasingly. "But I'm ready for another nap. Fighting half of the city is exhausting."

"I'm surprised you haven't been asleep as long as that Urameshi boy. You should have just came home with me. That wasn't your fight."

"I wasn't about to let Botan take on all those people by herself," I retorted.

"Nonetheless Juno, you were placed in serious danger.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I need to stop acting so reckless," I admitted and rubbed my face tiredly. "But on the bright side we saved Keiko from a bunch a creepy zombies who wanted to kill her."

Kei huffed in frustration. He was never going to win against me. A thud rocked the ceiling above us, followed by a fit of shouts that soundly very much like Yusuke.

"Damn it Kuwabara!"

"Looks like he's awake," Kei commented as he stretched his paws out in front of him. He yawned before trotting away from me. "You better go check on him."

"What about you," I shouted after him, following him into the hall but he was already gone. I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance at the cat's continuous Houdini acts. I headed upstairs and strolled into Kazuma's room but shrieked in fright as the orange head's large frame flew towards me. Kurama was quick to grab me before I was mauled over. He pulled me against his body as Kazuma landed on his back, a large goose egg forming on his forehead. I glanced over at an annoyed looking Yusuke, the slightest hint of a blush reddening his cheeks.

"Good to see you're alive and well," I joked. His brown eyes connected with mine and the spiteful glint in the hazel softened.

"Hey there Juno," he approached me and set his hand on my shoulder. "Good to see you're okay."

"Ditto," I replied. He smiled before walking past me and out the room, stepping over a dazed Kazuma as he left. Keiko followed behind him quietly, most likely to talk to him in private.

"Do you think we should help him," I asked, bending over to get a better look at the younger Kuwabara.

"I'm sure he will be fine," Kurama informed me, his hand took hold of mine gently. I shot him a questioning look and he offered a smile. "He has been through worse."

I simply nodded, somehow forgetting how to talk at that moment. That always seemed to happen whenever he looked at me that way; green irises glowing a vibrant green with flickers of gold. My heartbeat quickened at the sight. It was strange but exciting how his stare made me feel like, and I know it sounded cliché but it made me feel like I was the only girl in the world to him. A blushed heated my cheeks as I broke eye contact and looked down at our connected hands instead.

"Don't worry about Kuwabara guys," Botan wooed cheerfully. "Kurama why don't you get Juno out of here and get some fresh air. I'll take care of him."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Kurama nodded at her before leading me out of the room and back down the stairs. Slipping on our shoes we left the house and started walking down the street.

"So how did you and Hiei get wrangled into to helping Yusuke?" The question slipped out before my brain could filter it. Kurama glanced over at me but kept walking.

"Koenma agreed to clear our records if we aided him. I was more the willing to assist Yusuke since the matter influenced what happened here. My mother and your safety were being put in jeopardy."

"Aw," I cooed playfully and hugged my body into his arm. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"It should be quite obvious."

That got me to stop walking. My hold on him hold loosened and his arm slipped away. Kurama took a few more steps before stopping as well to turn back to me. His eyes were sharp and watched me carefully. My cheeks heated under his stare as he moved back to me, "you do understand that I care for you, don't you Juno?"

I stared up at him, mouth agape as I tried to collect the right words. My stupor had him chuckling and before I knew it his face was dangerously close to mine.

"Answer me Juno," he whispered brushing his lips against the side of my mouth. It was so close to being a kiss but he restrained himself, as if waiting for me to initiate it. I nodded my head slowly before leaning up to press my lips to his. I reached up and wove my fingers through his long hair and gently pulled him lower to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip seeking entrance and I happily complied. He took the invitation and slipped his tongue in my mouth, meeting mine in a slow dance. His hands moved down my body and rested on my hips before pulling me closer so my body pressed against his. Moments later we pulled away from each other. A wave of dizziness fogged my head as air rushed back into my lungs. He sure knew how to take a girl's breath away. He stared at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked in mild nervousness.

"I asked if you were hungry," he repeated leaning close to touch his lips to the side of my cheek. His warm breath had me shivering in delight.

Quickly I stepped away from him to clear my head. It was crazy how he affected me so easily. I touched my stomach and pondered his question. That rice wouldn't be enough to last me through the morning.

"I could eat."

He smiled and led me down the street, "come on then. I certainly can't let you waste away from hunger."

* * *

I stared at the offered fish covered in the green paste, wedged between Kurama's chopsticks. He leaned over the table a bit more to place it in my mouth. I gave in and took the bite hesitatingly and chewed. Not a second later a harsh spice burned my tongue and had my eyes watering.

"Oh god," I gasped and reached for my drink. Kurama smirked at me and took a bite of his food to cover up his laughter. Giving him my best glare, I pushed the small tray of green death back towards him and opted for a piece of tofu on my plate instead.

"That was terrible," I complained and chewed of the soft white cube.

"Wasabi isn't for everyone," he concluded innocently. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him playfully before picking up a piece of cooked carrot.

"So when do you go back to school," I plopped the vegetable in my mouth.

"With all that has happened, classes have be cancelled for the week. It will take some time for the city to recuperate."

"Makes sense."

Finishing up the last bit of food, I looked up and gave the red head a shy smile. "So are you going to be here or will you have to go back to Koenma?"

He looked at me thoughtfully while wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I will report back to him in a few days. For now I am on leave to rest and see to my affairs here. Mother wants us to take a trip to the coast."

"Oh," trying to hide my disappointment, I looked down into my lap and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Juno," him saying my name had my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I looked back up at him. "It will only be for a couple days. But while I am away I had hoped you could do some more training."

"Really?" my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out his intentions.

"Yes," he started. "Fighting alone without anyone to protect you has shed a bit of light."

"I wasn't alone. Botan was there-"

"That's not enough. What if it was a demon that attacked you? You would be helpless against it. There are worse things than humans out there Juno," I shank a little in uneasiness as his voice grew stern. He caught my discomfort and sighed, his features softening. "I hoped you could meet with Hiei and strengthen your skills."

"Hiei?" an image of the red eyed demon flashed in my mind. "Are you sure Kurama? I doubt he would want to waste his time on me."

"On the contrary. Hiei was the one who offered to train you."

I gawked at him in shock, "no kidding?"

"Yes. I was a bit surprised myself, but his intentions seem good natured and I trust he won't harm you."

I laughed at his comment. He trusted a demon criminal not to harm me. But in all fairness if Hiei had wanted to he could have hurt me the other day on the roof, but instead he brought me home safely. Who knows? Maybe this could turn out great and I get better. He seemed like a skilled fighter.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'm in."

* * *

I pulled my bag over my shoulder as I stepped off the bus. After an hour of riding I was dropped off practically in the middle of nowhere, miles of woods between me and the city. Looking around for a moment, I let out a calm breath before walking past the bus stop and into the woods. With the instructions Kurama had given me yesterday, I walked straight for ten minutes until I spotted an old stone statue of a dragon rooted in the ground.

"Well this is it," I mumbled and leaned against the statue. I waited for my trainer to show up. Thankfully it didn't take long. Not even five minutes had passed before the black haired demon appeared in front of me, hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

"Hi," I greeted him optimistically.

"Let's go," he ordered and started walking off. Pushing off the stone, I grabbed my bag and followed behind him. We walked uphill for a while till the ground leveled out and the trees opened to a decent sized plain.

"Set your things down," he instructed. As I dropped my bag on the grass, a rock flew at my face and smacked me in the forehead hard.

"Ow," I hollered, cupping my head. Glancing down at the rock next to my feet I noticed it was actually a pebble. I snapped my attention back up at Hiei to see him waiting for me. "What the hell was that?!"

"If you don't want to get hit, dodge it," and with that he threw another pebble at me, this time hitting my arm. It stung but wasn't enough to break the skin.

"What, we're starting? Just like that, no warning?"

"No enemy is going to give you a warning. You were careless the other day, turning your back to your attackers. That's why you were injured."

I bit my lip and slouched my shoulders in shame. He was right. I thought back to my injury, remembering how quick I got cut. I was so oblivious of the actual danger I was in. If the guy had wanted to, he could have done worse damage.

"Run."

"Huh?" I perked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Start running. You need to work on your endurance," he spoke coolly before throwing another rock at me. This time I saw it coming and stepped to the side just quick enough to dodge it. Without thinking twice I took off into the woods as fast as I could. His footsteps were light but I could hear him trailing behind me. This was going to be a long day.

After a couple hours of running and dodging rocks I collapsed back where we had started. I panted heavily, hoping to get more air into my lungs, but no such luck. My legs felt like jello and my muscles were on fire.

"Damn, that was really tough," I gasped out. A shadow covered me suddenly and I looked up to see Hiei standing over me, my bag in his grip as he watched me.

"You're not entirely pathetic," he goaded and set the bag next to me. "It would seem you have more potential than the oaf you hang around."

"Hey," I snapped the best I could, but was still out of breath. "I bet Kazuma could kick your butt with just his pinky."

"I seriously hope you don't make gambling a habit," he scoffed and walked away. My face scrunched in mild confusion, but faded into a grin. Did he just make a joke?

"Who knew you could be funny," I laughed tiredly. A few minutes later I heard his footsteps getting close again, followed by the sound of wood dropping on the ground. Turning my head to the side, I saw a bunch of thick branches piled together not far from me. Hiei knelt down next to the wood and stared at it momentarily before thrusting a hand forward. In an instant his palm glowed red and flames surfaced in a blaze. I sat up to get a better look as the flames caught the wood on fire.

"Wow," I whispered, amazed anyone could really do that. The red eyed boy distinguished the flames around his hand and moved away.

"Well don't just stand there," he quipped, his gaze slid over to me and stared expectantly. I looked back at him awestruck until it clicked in my head what he wanted me to do.

"Right," I crawled over to the fire and sat next to it, letting the heat warm me up. "Thank you."

Hiei didn't reply but sat down not too far from me, looking into the fire. Silence sat between us except for the crackle of the burning wood. Questions were piling up in my head as I watched the flames bite into the wood. I was seriously debating striking up a conversation with him.

"So you and Kurama are friends?" I finally said but mentally kicked myself. Why would I ask him something I already knew?

"If that is what you want to call us. He would be the only one I would trust to have my back in a battle."  
"What about Yusuke?"

He didn't answer. I looked back at the flames.

"So are you some kind of fire demon?"

"Yes."

I looked over him curiously. He was such an opposite of Kurama, not that it was a bad thing. Kurama had told me about his fox's abilities, which sounded really cool. But I had no clue who Hiei was or his true power.

'If you have something to ask, then just ask it. Your rambling thoughts are becoming bothersome...'

I shot up straight in my seat as his voice flooded my mind. Wide eyed, I stared at him but he remained attentive on the fire before us.

 _What the hell?_

Finally he turned his head to me, raising an eyebrow, "well?"

"Did…did you just read my mind?"

He tsked at me as if I had just asked a dumb question. A sliver of purple light started to glow from under his bandana. I stared curiously as the next question left my mouth.

"What's under your bandana?"

That seemed to catch him off guard, if only for a moment, but without hesitation he reached up and undid the white fabric. I watched as an eye opened on his forehead, its iris a stunning shade of violet. I gasped in amazement and crawled closer to him to get a better look. He wasn't fazed by my approach and waited patiently as I examined the third eye.

"What is it?"

"My Jagan eye."

"Jagan," I tested out the name on my tongue. The eye was…captivating. That was the only word I could use to describe the feeling. It was profoundly unique but it felt almost… foreign. A numbness prickled at the back of my mind and I felt as though I couldn't look away. It was as if something was taking control of the reigns of my mind. Quickly, I shook my head to dismiss the fogginess coming over me.

That was really weird.

Hiei closed all three eyes and turned away from me, a smirk lining his lips. "Well, it would seem you're not as weak minded as the other human."

"Other human?" I inquired.

"Yusuke's lover."

I gave a short laugh at his statement.

"You know in the human world we just say girlfriend."

He ignored my comment.

"She was easy enough to control. But you were able to deflect me."

"Yea well, I don't need anyone pulling the strings for me…So you can control people's minds with that thing, that's pretty cool."

Once again he remained silent.

I chewed on my bottom lip debating whether or not to ask him the other question that had been on my mind since I got there.

"Why did you want to train me?"

"You need to get stronger."

"yeah I'm aware of that-"

"You're not prepared for the challenges you will most likely face now that you are involved with Kurama," he warned, his stare was set on me and I could feel the seriousness in every word he spoke. "He has told you his past, but you don't fully know who he is. His energy will be attracting unwanted attention."

"You mean demons?"

He nodded.

"It is clear Kurama has feelings for you but he cannot spend all his time worrying if you are safe because you are too weak to take care of yourself. Understand I am doing this for his sake. You will not always have someone there to protect you Juno."

A jolt shot up my spine as I gawked at him openly.

He said my name.

That was the first time he had said my name and I couldn't grasp why it had my stomach fluttering in excitement. It was a similar sensation to when I had first hugged Kurama. Shifting in my seat I tried to brush it off and opted to stare back into the flames. I didn't even notice that he had stood up until he was only a few inches away from me.

"Hit me," he commanded. I shot him a skeptical look.

"I'm not going to hit you Hiei-"

"You need to be able to attack with the intent to kill. Any enemy you face will treat you with the same if not greater ferocity as the human who gave you that cut."

I weighed his words carefully and I couldn't help but agree. I nodded and as I quick as I could, I rose to my feet and punched him straight in his jaw. Before my fist connected, he snatched my arm and twisted my body. I spun around once before falling to the ground hard.

"Damn," I growled and got back up, Hiei waiting patiently for me to recover. I attacked again this time starting with my left fist then finishing with my right in a one, two combo. He effortlessly evade both punches and jumped back.

"Focus. Rely on your energy to track me, not your eyes; they are still too slow to pick up my movements," he instructed. I took a sturdy breath to calm myself and nodded. Once I settled my mind and emitted my energy, I started to feel the pull of his. Dashing in a full sprint, I jumped in the air to kick his head. My leg swung fast and brushed a few strands of his hair before he vanished. I landed and looked for him.

He appeared right behind me.

"Better," he commended only a few inches away from my body, his hot breath tickling the back of my neck.

I grinned, feeling a bit victorious and looked over my shoulder at him. He sported a small smirk then flashed before my eyes and landed on the grass several feet away from me.

"Again," he snapped.

I raced towards him again ready to throw another punch.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed it 3**


	16. I am not weak

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there guys! Update is here. Note there is some language in this chapter.**

* * *

XVI - I am not weak

Two freaking days. To any other fighter that wasn't much time to train at all. But spending those two days training with a cynical unforgiving fire demon was like boot camp from hell. Every muscle in my body was screaming and my bones felt nonexistent. So to say I was very grateful when Hiei agreed to carry me on his back was an understatement.

We traveled remarkably fast, barely touching rooftops has we moved over the city. But that was just something I had come to expect from the small demon. In the two days I spent training with him I had learned he was incredible quick, was way too good at using a sword, and he had an immense amount of energy which he hardly tapped into while fighting me.

Soon enough the familiar street that Kazuma lived on came into view and Hiei hopped down on to the sidewalk under a lit streetlight. He set me down gently, aware I was still sore and took a few steps back so he could look at me. I smiled about to give him my thanks but he was quicker than me.

"Think nothing of it," he drawled, shoving his hands in his pockets. I laughed under my breath at his oh so familiar stand offish attitude. Seeming to be done with our sorry excuse for a conversation he jumped into the air and vanished. In the distance I caught a glimpse of his shadow on a rooftop, running in the opposite direction we had just came. Slowly I hobbled home, thinking about nothing but the comfort of my bed. When I opened the front gate I saw Kazuma sitting under the porch light on the steps with a book in his lap. His free hand was busy petting Kei who laid beside him almost asleep. Kazuma had a perturbed look on his face as he squinted his eyes trying to read what looked to be a textbook. Closing the gate behind me I walked towards him and waved.

"You know, reading in the dark is bad for your eyes," I commented. The orange-head looked towards me and his face lit up.

"Juno!" He beamed and set down his book. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug, managing to lift me up off the ground. I tried not to groan out in pain as my sore muscles ached from the contact. "Bought time you got back. How was the camp?"

"Camp?" I repeated as he set me back down. We both sat down on the stone steps and Kei crawled into my lap, purring softly.

"Yea, Kurama said you went to a martial arts camp. I gotta say I was pretty mad you didn't invite me to come with you," Kazuma turned his head away from me to hide his childish pout. I forced a bashful smile but deep down I was plotting ways to get back at Kurama. Training with Hiei was not the happy-go-lucking martial arts camp he clearly fooled Kazuma into believing.

"Yea, sorry about that. It was a last minute invite so I didn't really have time to let anyone know. Hope you're not too mad."

"Nah its fine," he brushed it off, grabbing his book again and opening it back up. I peeked over at what he was reading and it was something about the anatomy of the human body.

"What are you reading?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Well we have a quiz tomorrow in science class and I didn't really study for it."

Rolling my eyes at him and got up, patted his shoulder again.

"Kazuma, my dear friend, you've got to learn not to procrastinate," I yawned and stretched my arms as I headed for the door. "Well I am gonna hit the hay. Try not to stay up too late."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved. "After school tomorrow you'll have to show me some of the moves you learned."

"Will do," I replied and shut the door, the couch now the only thing on my mind. Plopping down on the cushions I left out a sigh of relief as my body relaxed. My mind drifted off into a dark haze, but sadly my dreams were haunted by mini fire demons attacking me with wooden swords.

* * *

About the time school got out the front door opened abruptly, followed by the rustling of clothes and people talking. The familiar voice of Yusuke filled the hall and I was quick to jump off the couch and greet him. He, Kazuma and Botan were all at the front door taking off their shoes and talking. Yusuke looked a little pissed, like he wanted to yell and throw a fit but maintained his composure.

"Hey guys," I greeted them as they made their way into the house.

"Hey Juno," Yusuke and Botan greeted me while following Kazuma upstairs to his room. I trailed behind them, crossing my arms over my chest in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Botan looked back at me and smiled.

"Hiei delivered a videotape to Yusuke this morning. We are about to check out what it is."

"A video tape?"

"It's most likely another mission from Koenma," she explained.

"Oh really?" I beamed excitedly. I picked up the pace and walked into Kazuma's room. Being the last in, I closed the door and took a seat on Kazuma's bed ready to watch but all of a sudden Yusuke and Botan were getting into an argument. Something about Botan lying to Keiko about what Yusuke really did for the spirit world. Kazuma hollered at both of them, feed up with there bickering and things settled down as he put the tape in the player. Holding back my laugh I watched the television screen as it buzzed a few seconds before the image of Yusuke's boss, Koenma faded in holding a torch. The first ten seconds of the video were filled with ridiculous introduction that made me cringe in embarrassment for the small toddler. Did he really think this was cool?

"Oh my god Yusuke, your boss is a dork," my eye twitched at the overdone theatrics that made up this tape.

We silently watched as Koenma mentioned that the video was made particularly for those who had heightened spirit awareness. To any normal person it would appear as fuzz; this was done to keep the mission top secret. I internally patted myself on the back since I could see and hear the video. The toddler began to explain the situation and how dangerous it would be. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the bedroom door open and Shizuru walked in holding drinks. She paused and looked at the screen, interested in what Koenma was saying. I looked back at the screen as well and listened as the small toddler explained the case. It was a rescue mission. Yukina, an ice apparition was being held captive by a man named Gonzo Tarukane at his stronghold somewhere in the mountains. Tarukane was working with demons in confiscating jewels that only Yukina could produce from her tears. Pretty much those bastards were torturing her to get rare jewels to sell on the black market. I clenched my hands into fists as an image of the ugly thug came on the screen. He screamed "criminal" and the only thing I wanted to do was punch that smug look off his face. Next, an image of the girl came onto the screen and I felt a wave of sympathy swarm over me. She looked our age and she looked terribly sad. Koenma explained the seriousness of this mission and saving her as soon as possible.

"What a monstrous thing to do," I hissed.

The screen blackened just as Kazuma stood up. I stared up at him confusion as he turned towards us slowly, his face red like he had a fever or something. Out of the blue he confessed he was in loved and was determined to help Yusuke rescue her.

"I thought you said you weren't coming," Yusuke droned, clearing annoyed at his friend's love struck attitude. The two boys spat at each other for a minute before Kazuma noticed his sister standing at the door.

"Shizuru?"

"How long have you been here," Botan asked in a panic.

"She's been here the whole time," I told at the reaper who looked over at me with baffled expression.

"And you didn't say anything," she shot back at me in question. A small shrug was my reponse.

"Calm down, I just heard you watching that weirdo movie so I thought you would like some snacks," Shizuru explained. Yusuke tried to deny it, saying we were watching fuzz but Botan realized the elder Kuwabara must have heighten spiritual awareness as well, hence why she could see the video.

"Okay Shizuru you win, now can we have some money for the bus? Maybe a million or so, that's enough right?"

Shizuru sighed and tossed him her wallet, telling him she had fifty bucks. Kazuma cheered and bolted out of the room with blind ambition. He called out saying he would see us in a few days and his loud footsteps faded down the steps and eventually the front door slammed shut.

"Do you think he knows the way to the mountain?" Botan asked.

"Doubt it," Yusuke and I replied simultaneously.

"That's my baby brother for you," Shizuru sighed. "Better eat your snacks. It will take him a few hours before he realizes he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that video again."

* * *

When the video stopped playing again, my mood had turned even more sour. I couldn't stand the fact we weren't already on our way to rescue Yukina. Slapping my feet on the ground, I stood up and looked over at Yusuke.

"Okay enough analyzing, we can make a plan on the way there. Let's get going," I snapped. Waiting a few seconds for Yusuke to agree I looked around at everyone, feeling their hesitation. Raising an eyebrow, I watched Yusuke and Botan exchange looks. Something was up.

"What?" I asked carefully, meeting Yusuke's stare.

"This could be really dangerous Juno," Botan explained. I looked over at the blue haired girl, noticing how nervous she was acting. "I think it would be best if you stayed here."

"What?!" I gawked at her in disbelief. "No way! I am coming with you guys. That girl needs our help and I sure as hell am not going to let you guys ditch me again."

"Juno it's not like that," Yusuke said, reaching over to touch my shoulder. "Koenma said this guy was working with demons. You have never fought anything like these guys. You could seriously get hurt…or worse."

"Well how on earth am I ever gonna learn to fight demons unless I get the chance and take one on?!" I shouted, my anger now getting the best of me.

"I know you are getting stronger Juno, but I can't let you go. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"But Botan can go?" I snapped. Mentally, I kicked myself at the harshness in my tone; I wasn't trying to insult Botan. Taking a deep breath, I huffed and gritted my teeth. "The only way I am going to get stronger is if I go and experience it for myself."

Yusuke stood up and sighed in annoyance, "Look Juno, I get it. You feel like you're getting the short end of the stick here but I can't let you go. Not this time."

I bit my bottom lip to hold back my anger but I could feel tears of frustration pooling at the corners of my eyes. It wasn't fair. I could help just as much as any of them but they were doubting my abilities; thinking I was too weak. I spun around towards the door and stormed out of the room. Behind me I could hear Yusuke calling, telling me to come back but I didn't listen. I rushed down the stairs to the front door just at Kazuma was coming back in looking defeated. Slipping on my shoes, I pushed past him and out the door to the front gate.

"Hey where are you going," he called after me but I was too quick and took off down the street. Once I was out of his view I sprinted down the street not daring to look back in fear that they would see me crying. Ten minutes later I marched into the arcade, wiping my eyes dry. Ignoring the looks I was getting from kids already hanging there, I picked a fighting game in the back corner and pushed a couple coins in the slot before the screen lit up.

"Assholes," I spat out, not caring if anyone heard me or not. Pressing the buttons on the console I took out the first, second, and third rounds of fighters before the boss showed up. Every time the giant thug hit me, my anger only boiled higher. I wasn't weak. I could take care of myself. A surge of energy shot through my right hand and I mashed the button hard with my finger. A bolt of lightning shot through the machine before it started to short circuit. For good measure I slammed my fist down on the console sending another shock into it, this time successfully cracking the glass of the screen. I stepped away, my breath coming out in hard pants. A hair of a smirk curved my lips as I took in the damage.

 _I am not weak…_

 _I am getting stronger.._

 _I am stronger._

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress you asshole," I whispered to myself.

"It's hard to believe such dirty words could come out of a pretty mouth like that," a male commented behind me. I snapped my head around to see a rather tall man leaning against a machine nearby, peering over at me with dark eyes.

I made a face in disgust.

"Listen buddy I'm not in the mood for some perv to hit on me, so move on," I gave him a dark glare before turning back to the broken machine.

"I'm not here to hit on you," he promised. I could hear his footsteps getting closer so I stepped away and turned to glare at him but he was busy looking at the malfunctioning machine. His long fingers stretched out to touch the console and small shocks of electricity shot out at him.

"Hey, watch out," I snapped and quickly smacked his hand out of the way.

"That's a rather lovely skill you have there," he admired, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. "Whoever you are upset with must not appreciate your gift?"

I didn't reply to his question, unsure of what his intentions were. Taking a good look at him, he looked like a normal guy. He was tall and thin, good looking with short black hair slicked back. The only thing I would find unusual about him was the strange jewel embedded in his forehead.

And his eyes

Something was making me uneasy about his eyes. They were unnaturally calm. Like the calm you would feel before a big storm.

"Look Mister…,"

"Minoru," he introduced himself giving me a smile as he bowed his head.

I nodded and started to inch away from him, hoping I was being subtle. "Mister Minoru, I honestly don't know what you are talking about. I should be getting back home now."

"You are strong Juno, and soon every single soul will see it," he assured me. I didn't say anything and made a beeline for the entrance of the arcade. Looking over my shoulder I saw him still watching me, a small smirk lining his lips. _It's okay Juno, don't freak out. Just leave and go home_. I let of a breath in relief once I stepped outside. Surprisingly there weren't that many people around and I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something didn't feel right and I knew I needed to get back to the house. Speed walking, I crossed the street and turned the corner staying focused and alert.

Suddenly I heard the screeching of brakes.

Looking over my shoulder quickly, I saw a black car pull up to the curb behind me. The driver and passenger doors opened and three large men got out staring at me intently.

 _Crap._

"Can I help you," I snapped aggressively, preparing myself to run.

The first goon, a creepy bald man, stepped close to me before reaching out to grab my arm. Without missing a beat I jumped out of the way but as I did another goon lunged at me. I dodged him quick and turned to run. The third rushed me from behind and grabbed my arms before twisting me around to face the bald thug. I kicked my legs forward trying to keep him away but he easily maneuvered around them and gripped my head. He moved a cloth over my face and an unusual sweet smell hit my nose.

I tried to scream through the cloth but soon my vision faded and my world went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay chapter complete! I am sure some of you have guessed who the mysterious man is T.T That little bit was important but he won't really come into the story till his saga. Hang in there and eventually it will ALL be explained. Please review 3 Share your thought, hopes and dreams lol**


	17. Into the Lion's den

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Hope you guys had a good weekend. Here is the next update and oh boy is it a doozy! Bear with me though, there is a lot of information in here but I tried to keep it interesting (Key word is TRIED). So grab a drink, some popcorn or put on a good song this is a long chapter.**

 **Reviews** : Sorry I haven't responded to those who have taken the time to review! I really do appreciate the love and time you take to write to me 3 I am going to respond to chapter 15 & 16 reviews here.

Leahcar-Soutaichou: I always thought Hiei was a sweetheart deep down, but just failed to show it being as socially awkward as he is glad you were pleased!

Lestatsgirl15: Thank you thank you! I am glad you are liking it!

Biku-sensei-sez-meow: Meow meow! I don't know who will win her over either. I am honestly leaning towards both! I might take a poll and see what people want. And I know, poor Hiei he is in for such a whirlwind, but will learn how to care for Juno and support her. (This chapter has a little bit of that.)

Reality' e: KuramaXOCXHiei pairings are my absolute favorite, well and YusukeXOC! I wish there were more of them. I am really happy people have taken a liking to Juno. I didn't want her to be some helpless, annoying Mary sue (hopefully she isn't that). And I never understood why people wrote their OC's joining in right away (no offense to anyone who has a story like that! They are all great!) But realistically Yusuke would never let someone just hop on in who wasn't experienced like him or Kurama and Hiei. But Miss Juno is about to get a reality check real quick! This chapter is all about it.

LunaWolfSunTigeress15: I am so happy you like it! Really! I get so excited when someone tells me they enjoy my writing. The whole romance between her and Kurama and Hiei has been slower than I wanted. But to create this story and keep it somewhat "realistically" I had to take it slow. There will be more when the DT officially starts. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Warning: There is language and violence in this chapter so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Into the Lion's den - XVII

The throbbing ache at the back of my skull was what woke me up. God, my head hurt. It felt as heavy as lead, most likely from the drug those assholes used to knock me out. A delirious groan rumbled in my throat as I opened my eyes; wherever I was it was pitch black. "Where am I?"

Slowly I sat up on my knees but realized I was bound, my arms firmly tied behind me with coarse rope. _What the…_ I pulled at my restraints, testing their tightness. There was no give at all so I wouldn't be able to get out of them. I tried to look around the room but it was too dark to really see anything. The only things I could figure out was that I was on a cement floor and the room was cold and musky. Maybe a basement or cellar.

The door opened with a high creak and the lights turned on, momentarily blinding me.

"Good, you're awake," a low, baritone voice chuckled. When my eyes adjusted I looked over at the door to see a man dressed to the nines in a tailored black suit. His peppered hair was styled back off his old face. He had a wicked grin as he stared down at me with cruel onyx eyes. Standing behind him were the three goons who had attacked me early.

"Who the hell are you?" I barked hoarsely, tugging at the ropes again. The man chuckled and stepped further into the room.

"See, that's the problem with Americans," he said to the men behind him. He walked over till he was directly in front of me, his grin growing sickly darker. Before I could see it coming he kicked me square in the face, successfully cracking my noise. I screamed out in pain and hunched over on the ground, trying to hold back my tears. I could hear him laughing. "They have no fucking manners."

"You're one to talk," I growled, struggling to sit back up and look at him. I felt blood dripping out of my nose and could taste copper my mouth. "Having your thugs gang up on me, real noble."

"Well you should have fought them off. It's not their fault you're weak," he slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "It's rather disappointing, I was hoping you would put up a better fight. But apparently l overestimated you."

My muscles tightened in anger. This bastard had some nerve.

"Untie me and I'll prove you wrong."

He raised a hand to stop me.

"That's for later, and honestly you better be stronger than this if you want to survive the tournament."

"Uh?" I stared at him in confusion. _What tournament?_ "What do you mean?"

"That's the reason I brought you here darling," he chuckled. "You are going to be joining my team in the Dark Tournament."

The man snapped his fingers and one of the thugs waiting outside the door walked in and moved towards me, flipping out a switch blade. I panicked and tried to wiggle away but the guy got behind me. I braced myself for the pain but instead felt my bindings loosen. Once I was free, I stood up quickly and moved away from him, backing myself in a corner. I carefully touched my throbbing nose and winced; it was most likely broken.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat.

"Joichiro Maeda," he announced before heading for the door. "And you need to have some respect girl, or I will break something worse than your nose. Let's go."

The thug near me reached out and grabbed my arm roughly, forcing me to follow behind Joichiro. We took an elevator up to another floor and when the doors opened and I stepped out and gasped. It was a lavished house. Expensive rugs, marble statues, large paintings hanging from the tall walls. Who the hell was this guy? The thug behind me pushed me hard, snapping me out of my stupor. I was led into a large dining room and forced to sit at the end of the long dark wooden table. Joichiro took a seat at the head of the table and folded his hands on top of its polished surface.

"Alright Miss Juno King, it's time we talked business," he started.

"How do you know my name?"

Joichiro glared at me before looking to the goon standing next to me. A fist smashed into my cheek, practically knocking me out of my chair. Drool dribbled out of my mouth as I moaned in pain. I was roughly pulled me back into my seat and forced to look back at Joichiro.

"Are you done interrupting me?" He asked patiently. I nodded, remaining silent.

"Good, now for why I brought you here. Me and a few buddies of mine have a bit of fun every year at the Dark Tournament. It's a competition where teams of five skilled demons fight other teams to the death. The winners get a prize like no other and the bragging rights throughout demon world," he paused expecting me to say something but I just glared at him. He smirked. "I have already formed my team but there can also be one alternate fighter. I heard from an associate in the Black Black Club about this mage who could manipulate light which is apparently very rare and very powerful."

My jaw twitched at the information. I knew where this was going.

"I am sick and tired of losing money, so I was thinking I could get ahead of the competition this year and find this mage and have her fight for my team."

"Her?" I murmured, fully aware he was talking about me. What was really unsettling was how he knew about me. How anyone who wasn't Yusuke, Kazuma, Hiei, Kurama or Botan knew about me.

"That's right Juno, you are going to fight for me."

"May I ask a question or am I just going to get punched in the face again?" I growled, eyeing the man standing next to me.

"Ask away."

"Who told you about me?"

Joichiro sneered and leaned back in his seat.

"Another member of the Black Black Club, Sakyo. There was a meeting of the committee and I overheard him talking about you. Apparently you are supposed to be remarkably powerful so I thought I would recruit you for my team, but I have yet to see this power. Nonetheless I need an ace in the hole to win this year, so you better not disappoint. Especially against that Toguro team."

The next question flew out of my mouth without much thought.

"How does this Sakyo know about me?"

Joichiro huffed and glared over at me.

"The hell if I should know. I was barely able squeeze the information out of him on who you were. But I'll tell this, he certainly knows a lot about you. Even mentioned he knew how you got to Japan."

My eyes widened at his words. Whoever this Sakyo guy was I needed to find him. He obviously knew more about me then I did.

"Can I meet him?"

"No," Joichiro growled and stood up. "If you want the answers to your questions you will have to join my team, fight and win."

"When is it?"

"You got two months to get better before I come get you."

"And if I refuse?"

His eyes darkened to a dangerous black and I felt myself lean back in the chair nervously. _Damn he is scary…_

"I wouldn't suggest it. Trust me on this… I won't kill you, but I'll make you watch all your little friends die horrible deaths. I'll start with that Kuwabara family you live with."

My eyes widened at the thought of Shizuru and Kazuma getting hurt. There was no way I could risk their safety.

"That's a cowardly move," I growled. "I'll fight for your damn team, but I swear if you harm them in any way I will do everything in my power to end you."

Joichiro smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Save that kind of talk for the ring," he rose from his seat. "I expect you to be a better fighter by the time the tournament starts. And don't even think of telling your friends about this. I won't have anyone trying to interfere with my investment. Now come on, let's go meet your teammates."

He led me down a hall till we reached a pair of large wooden doors. One of the goons, opened the doors and Joichiro stepped aside to let me enter. I walked in and caught sight of five people lounging in various places of the room. Well they weren't exactly people.

"So these guys are demons?" I asked Joichiro as he walked in behind me.

"Yes, and they are the best of the best," he stated proudly. He escorted me closer to the creatures who were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Juno King, meet Team Gorenja."

* * *

The muscles in my arm tightened as my fist connected with the green goblin's face. The force ricocheted him back and straight into the rocks, tiny crumbles of the stone hit the ground as he slumped. Midorenjya, the demon I had just spared with winced in pain as he laid on the ground, half conscious. I hunched over in relief, resting my hands on my knees as I regained my breath. For a little goblin this guy was resistant. That was the fourteenth time I had successfully punched him in a crucial spot before he finally went down.

"Ha what a fool! Knocked around like a weakling by a human. Maybe we should just spare Midorenjya the embarrassment and let her take his place in the tournament," the biggest demon blurted out loudly. I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes. I knew I wouldn't like him. His name was Kirenjya, a giant cyclops who had a loud mouth and thought he could solve any situation with his muscles. He stomped forward and unsheathed the sword tied to his back.

"Do not kill her," the leader of the group, Akarenjya, called out as he glared over at us. His arms were crossed over his chest as he waited for the next match to start. "Mr. Maeda would not be pleased if you decapitated his investment."

"Yeah, yeah no killing, I got it," the large brown demon gruffed and pointed his sword at me. "Doesn't mean we can't have some fun though."

He charge at me fast, swinging down his sword at my chest. I jumped back just as the tip cut through my shirt. If that was his speed I could easily avoid him. Hiei was much faster and after training with the fire demon I knew I could outmatch most when it came to speed. He swung again this time aiming for my legs but I jumped up high enough and smacked the sole of my shoe against his face, successfully kicking him away.

"You fucking bitch," he hissed and backed away holding his face. In a fit of rage he attacked again, swinging his sword viciously as me. I dodged each strike but knew this was getting me nowhere. I only had my fists in this sword fight and I needed to get the edge over him. _That's it!_ An idea shot through my head and I thought of Kazuma. I dodged another strike before focusing my energy into my hand. A familiar white orb materialize in my palm and when I was able to actually hold my energy I clutched it tight in my grip.

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

Bolts of light surged around my fingers as a long blindingly white sword formed. Just as Kirenjya swung at me again I blocked his attack. He stared at me wide eyed, completely taken back by what had just happened. I deflected his sword and swung at his arm, successfully dismembering it from his body. Kirenjya cried out in pain, dropping his sword to grip his wounded arm. He glared at me in pure hatred, his face snarling like a savage beast.

"I'll kill you!" He roared and charged towards me. Akarenjya appeared between us, his hand gripping his teammates arm tightly as he glared at the cyclops.

"She stays alive, Kirenjya," the dark haired leader warned.

"Well she is better than I thought," the only female demon, Aorenjya was her name, commented off to the side. She smirked in approval.

I smiled over at her.

"She needs more training if she is going to survive," Akarenjya snapped over at his teammate. "We have three days to train her before Mr. Maeda sends her back home. Kirenjya, take your arm and have Momorenjya reattach it. I will be sparring with Juno next."

The giant brutish demon growled but reluctantly stomped off, picking up his arm on the way. He sat down and the oldest demon Momorenjya began to heal him. I sighed and relaxed a little until I spotted Akarenjya glaring at me.

"I will not have you be a burden to our team. So I will be pushing you to your limits and then beyond that," he informed me, a red glow of energy forming in his right hand. "Prepare yourself!"

 _Great…_

* * *

"Ouch," I hissed, throwing a dark look at Aorenjya. She ordered me to stop complaining as she continued to clean the wound on my right leg. After sparring with Akarenjya, he had successfully sliced into my skin. If I had moved a second too late I would have lost my leg completely. Thankfully the pink haired demon was an expert healer and used her energy to mend the muscles and seal the cut.

"It will scar but you will be fine," she said as she finished.

"Thank you," I touched the tender skin.

"Don't thank me, just see it doesn't happen again," she looked at me seriously. "This tournament is not like anything you have experienced before."

I sighed.

"You're right. I am not prepared for this. Hell I barely managed to keep up with your leader," I looked away from her feeling defeated. After all the fuss I had given Botan and Yusuke, they had been right after all. I wasn't ready, I wasn't strong.

I was going to get myself killed.

"Demons are ruthless, and many will not play fair. You must always be on your guard and think ahead of your opponent with the intent to kill. If not they will surely kill you," she lectured me before leaning over to touch my nose. I winced in pain. "Who did this?"

"That bastard Joichiro," I grumbled and touched my sore nose. Aorenjya snatch my chin in her hand and inspected it.

"Well he did a number on it. It's broken," she analyzed. She pinched it quickly and snapped it back into place.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed and pushed away from her roughly. I held my nose carefully, trying to sooth the throbbing pain but failed miserably.

"You will get worse injuries while fighting. Push through the pain," she instructed, moving my hand away and placed her glowing hand on top of it. A warm sensation surged through my face and the pain began to lessen.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes as she healed me.

"What are my chances of surviving?" I finally asked.

"As of right now, you will not last the first match."

My stomach dropped and a cold sweat broke over my skin at her grave prediction.

"But you do have great potential," she added. "You have held up against my team but we were not trying to kill you. Well Kirenjya was and you fought well against him. But other teams will try to kill you any way possible. For the next three days I would advise you to learn from us and use our trainings to your advantage. And when you return home use the next two months to train excessively. Every moment is crucial. You must jump higher, move quicker, and punch harder."

I nodded as she pulled away and stood up.

"I have only sensed a small portion of your spirit energy, but it is strong. It is your job to nurture it and use it to its full potential. You are now part of Team Gorenja, Juno. Carry that title with pride and be strong."

"I will," I promised her.

* * *

The car pulled up to the side of a curb slowly and the large thug sitting next to me in the back seat opened the car door and got out. He looked at me expectantly and motioned for me to get out which I was more than happy to do. I wanted to get as far away from these assholes as possible. When I got out my "escort" slipped back into the car without a word and slammed the car door shut. The car sped off leaving me alone in the dark. I looked around but didn't recognize where I was, none of the street signs or stores looked familiar.

 _Great, they couldn't even take me back home_.

My already bad mood, damped immensely. I started to walk in the direction I hoped was to the heart of the city. I could get home from there.

It took an hour of walking before I started to recognize a few stores, but I was fed up by that point. I leaned up against a wall and looked down at my shoes. They were ruined. After sparring for three days with five demons they had finally given up, the soles had be worn down to nothing. I pulled them off carefully, observing the bruises and small blistered on the bottom of my feet. This freaking sucked. My frustration had me to the point of tears, but I refused to cry over some dirty shithead thug like Joichiro or the situation he had put me in. Opting to leave my nonexistent shoes behind I pushed off the wall and kept going. Another twenty minutes passed and I finally made it to Kazuma's street and could see home in the distance.

"Finally," I whispered and felt a burst of energy pump through my legs. I was so close.

"Where were you?"

Startled by the sudden voice, I looked up to see Hiei standing on top of the stone wall next to me. His face was void of any emotion but his crimson eyes bared down at me with irritation and the faintest glimmer of concern.

Joichiro's threat shot in the back of my mind and I quickly thought of an excuse.

"I went out to train… I needed to get away from the city for a while and focus on getting better."

"For three days?" His voice was dripping with suspicion as he jumped down and landed next to me. It was very clear the fire demon didn't believe me. His gaze shot down to my feet. "And without shoes?"

I rubbed my face tiredly and fought to keep my annoyance at bay. I just wanted to lay down and forget about anything. "Yes Hiei, sometimes humans like to have some time to themselves. I wanted to train uninterrupted so I left for a couple days. And I felt like being barefoot, I'm just weird okay?"

He was quiet for a moment, watching me carefully. I took his silence as a pass to go but when I tried to walk he appeared in front of me, quickly grabbing my wrist.

"No one could sense your spirit energy," he told me seriously. "We all searched the city and surrounding areas."

I didn't know what to say at this point; I kept my gaze down to avoid his. He didn't seem to like that and quickly tugged me closer to him so I was forced to look him in his red eyes. Even though he had to look up at me I was the one who felt miniscule.

"Look Hiei, I appreciate you all were worried about me but I am fine. I am here and in one piece. I'm tired and just want to go inside and sleep," I couldn't stop my voice from cracking. Damn it, I was going to cry.

"Tell me what happened."

"I can't," I whimpered, the weight of my stress was becoming too much. I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, but his hold only tightened. "Hiei please."

"No. I want you to tell me-"

"Juno!" Yusuke's voice called out suddenly and I turned to see him, Kazuma and Kurama running towards us. At that point, Hiei's grip loosened and I was able to free my hand. Yusuke slowed down to a quick walk till he reached me. He grabbed me quickly and wrapped his arms around me tightly in a hug. A few moments later he pulled away to look me in the face.

"Where the hell have you been? We were freaking worried about you," he didn't sound angry but clearly worried to the point of irritation.

"Yeah Juno! I get you were mad at Urameshi but you should have come home or at least have left a note," Kazuma added, crossing his arms in disapproval. Kurama remained quiet in the background, but I could sense the displeasure rolling off him in waves. His solemn silence only made it worse. I had the premonition I would get scolded by him later.

"Yea sorry guys," I started, forcing a small smile on my lips. "Sometimes I get really stubborn and just need to leave when I get pissed. But I am over it."

I looked over at Yusuke who was now frowning at me, his hazel eyes glossed over in worry.

"Sorry I yelled at you Yusuke, I was wrong…but I am over it."

Yusuke was about to speak, his eyes glancing down at my feet but I quickly cut him off wanting to end the conversation.

"But hey, I'm really tired and just want to sleep for a bit." Before any of them could get another word in, I brushed past them and bee lined for Kazuma's house. Getting past the gate and out of their view and I ran inside. In a flash I plopped myself on the couch and curled up in a ball. Scrunching my eyes shut, I hoped I would just disappear.

* * *

The vibrations of purring woke me up. Cracking an eye open I looked straight up to Kei sitting in front of me, waiting patiently. He didn't say anything at first and for a few minutes we stayed there having a staring contest.

"Come with me," he finally commanded. I shook my head slowly, wanting to remain where I was till I died. "It's alright Juno, you are safe now. Come on."

The cat trotted off towards the kitchen. Reluctantly I got off the couch and shuffled after him glancing as the clock as I did. It read 2:37am. He walked over to the back door and scratch the wood lightly with his paw. I opened it and he ran out into the night. It was cold and dark. I wrapped my arms around myself and stepped out onto the back porch, looking around.

"Juno," a familiar voice called not far off. I turned my head and saw Kurama leaning against the back fence casually, his eyes soft and almost pleading. He pushed off the fence and walked over to me before pulling me into a warm hug. My arms wrapped around him without hesitation and I breathed in the faint smell of roses as I nuzzled into his chest. _I missed you._ That's when the tears I had been try so hard to hold in started to flow. I sobbed quietly into his shirt, not daring to pull away. His hand rubbed my back in slow strokes as he let me cry.

"Did they hurt you?"

"They?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"The demons you fought. I smell them on you," he explained as he started to examine my body. He touched my healed nose, my jaw, the minor cuts on my arms, and even went as far as brushing his fingers over the fresh scar on my leg.

"Not too bad, you should see how they look," I tried to joke.

"What happened?"

I got quiet and solemnly looked down, breaking our eye contact.

"No, don't shy from me Juno, tell me what happened."

"I can't Kurama…"

"You can't or you won't," a voice broke into the conversation. Both Kurama and I snapped our heads up to see Hiei standing on top of the roof. He jumped down and landed in front of us. I felt Kurama's grip tighten around my arms as he shot a hard look to the fire demon.

"Hiei," the redhead warned.

"Do not baby her, Kurama," the smaller demon snapped. "It's quite obvious she is not telling us the truth. She reeks of demons and has been gone for three days. That is no coincidence."

"Pressuring her will only make things worse," Kurama reasoned.

"Worse?" Hiei pointed a finger at me briskly, an annoyed sneer on his face. "Just look at her. Her nose was broken and that cut on her leg was precise, by someone who clearly knew what they were doing. And what's more someone went to the trouble to heal her afterwards? You are not a fool fox, so don't try and play the part."

"I am fully aware of her injuries and I have played countless scenarios of what could have happened to her. But bullying her into talking will not get us what we want," Kurama urged calmly, but I could sense his patience breaking.

"Look," I intervened. "What I went through…what I am going through is my business. I know you both mean well, but I will take care of it. The only thing I can tell you is that the demons who did this to me won't do it again. But I will most likely have to face more who might try, which is why I need more training. You guys could-"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Both demons where stern in their response.

"Then I'm a goner," I flapped my arms at my side in frustration. "You guys can't always be there to help me."

"Do not think to tell me what I can and cannot do Juno," Hiei said darkly. I shut my mouth quickly, becoming intimidated by his stare. He slid his gaze to Kurama and they both stood there staring at each other, having a silent conversation no doubt. Kurama was the first to respond. He let out a slow breath and reached out to pull me back into his arms. His lips brushed my cheek before his spoke.

"Alright, I will do everything I can to prepare you for whatever you feel you must face alone. But know that no matter what I am here for you."

"Thank you," I whispered as he pulled away just enough to look me in the face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. When he pulled away I left out a soft groan at the loss of contact.

"Go fox," Hiei ordered. Said redhead, flashed a look at the smaller demon but reluctantly pulled away from me. He placed one last kiss on my forehead before he walked back over to the fence. Crouching low momentarily, he jumped off the ground and flipped over to the other side.

"Always so graceful," I admired. I looked over at Hiei, noticing he was staring at me intently.

"Whoever is threatening you has scared you to the point of not talking," he stepped closer till he was right in front of me. A familiar purple glow began to beam from behind his bandana. "So don't tell me. Show me."

"Hiei," I started.

"Whatever it is, I will not interfere. Kurama has agreed to do his best to stay out of it as well. But if we are going to help you through this you need to show me what happened."

I could feel him probing, the dull pounding at the front of my skull as he tried to enter my mind. Every so slowly my resolve weakened and soon everything I was holding back came flooding out along with my tears. We stayed quiet as everything that happened in the last three days ran through my mind. He didn't say anything, but reached over and held my hand. When he was done, his Jagan eye closed and the pressure inside my head faded.

"I'm scared," I admitted, wiping my wet cheeks. To my complete surprise, I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me close to his body. He leaned his head against me awkwardly but I knew he was trying to comfort me.

"I know…"

* * *

 **A/N: Writing for Hiei is so stinking HARD! I am sorry if he is OOC but damn it I tried lol. But I guess he has to soften up a little if he wants to win her affections -^o^-**

 **Just a heads up Joichiro Maeda is an OC. He was not in the show/manga but there are many unknown members of the Black Black Club so I thought I would throw him into the mix! Also from the show Team Gorenja never had a sponsor/owner so I thought "Hey, why not!" Hahahaha my mind works in such mysterious ways. Again if you don't know who team Gorenja is go watch the show yo! It's amazing (plus I don't really feel like describing the whole team).**

 **If you have any questions, thoughts or whatever please ask and I will do my best to answer without spoiling the story…too much. I will try! Oh and please review.**


	18. We need to talk

This update took foreeeeevvvvvver and I am so sorry! Sadly being back in school paused my writing for a bit. But with the much needed breaks coming up I should be able to update more! Again really sorry for making you wait.

Okay review response time!

Noface: Haha see I can be a sly fox ;)

Biku-sensei: Right! When I was first thinking about this story I had no idea of where I was going to put her, but I was like "Hold up!" Team Gorenja! It just worked out lol. And I though K and H would be sweet about it, them being friends and all (even though Hiei doesn't want to admit it all the time). And you are right, the team would NEVER let her tag along so when there is an obstacle, you find a way around it! The way just happens to be death threats from Joichiro lol. And it will be quite a shock when everyone (besides a certain pair of demons) finds out. Meow meow enjoy!

LunaWolfSunTigress: I am a romantic too! I am bummed because I haven't had a chance to write more of it in the story yet, since I am trying to make it a "tad" bit more realistic but there will be much more when the DT starts. Which is in like 2 chapters! And what's a YYH story without some kickass action! Glad you are enjoying it! And thank you for your support! *kiss kiss*

SamathaJane13: I made you wait so long ToT so sorry! But here is the update and the next one will be coming shortly after!

Zerom1v: So much haha but I love him in the story anyway (^o^) And you will have to wait and see what happens to our beloved Juno in the upcoming chapters! *In announcer voice* "Will Juno make it through her first match? How will she survive in a tournament full of demons? What will Yusuke and the gang think when they discover she is a fighter? And what dastardly scheme does Sakyo's have planned for her? Found out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!"

Rakuen91: Me too! I was listening to all the sad Naruto songs as I wrote the ending and kept tearing up. My brother thought I was going crazy lol

LittleKazehana1993: You must be gasping by now ToT so sorry you had to wait! But here is the updated chapter and the next one is coming up soon.

Melody-Ravenwood: Thanks for waiting! And super happy to hear you like it so much ^o^ Tell yo frieeeeennnnds! Or anyone who likes YYH lol.

Ground-Cinnamon: Thanks GC. I know it's not like him to warm up to someone that quick but I couldn't pass up on that sweet moment! I can't wait for how he acts in the Dark Tournament!

Eve: Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Thanks for waiting ToT

Estatsgirl15: I LOVE me some Hiei! Lol he was a bit OC but who cares he is are loveable little fire demon.

1234: Update is here and the next one is around the corner. I'm pretty much swinging for KuraXJunoXHiei but still slightly undecided lol if that makes any sense. We will see as the story plays out but thank you for your thoughts on it!

TokyoLuvr: I am glad you like it, this story has been really fun for me to write. Here is the update!

* * *

We need to talk - XVIII

"Hey Juno…"

 _Not now Yusuke… I'm sleeping…_

"Come one Juno wake up."

 _Let me sleep Kazuma…_

A hand nudged me awake, gently pushing against my shoulder. I rolled over on the couch, cursing under my breath as I squinted up at the black haired spirit detective. His disposition seemed to be back to his usual laid back self but at the same time I sensed something was wrong. He was smiling at me but his hazel eyes gave away his uneasiness. I sat up slowly, adjusting my loose shirt that had slipped down my shoulder. A sharp pain ached at the back of my skull and I groaned quietly. I felt the beginnings a headache coming on.

It was like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

A glimpse of red and orange moved behind Yusuke, so I peeked around him noticing Kurama and Kazuma. Both were looking at me apprehensively, Kazuma especially looking rather anxious.

"Hey guys," I greeted unsurely. What was their deal?

"We need to talk," Yusuke told me, his tone more serious than I ever thought possible for him.

"Okay," I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What about?"

Instead of answering he offered his hand for me to take. I shot him a strange look but took it nonetheless, letting him pull me up off the sofa. He led me upstairs to Kazuma's room with said orange head and Kurama following closely behind us. I took a spot on Kazuma's bed and waited as the others came in. The room was awkwardly silent for a moment before Yusuke finally spoke.

"Alright first, I just wanted to say I know there's a lot on your mind right now. I don't really believe everything you said last night," he glanced at the others. "I don't think they do either but we aren't going to push you into telling us. When you are ready I know you will talk about it."

I let a small breath of relief and gave him a small nod in gratitude. He offered me a small smile but it didn't last. His face became serious again and his posture straightened.

"What we need to talk to you about is important, so I'm gonna ask you not to talk to anyone about it. Not even Shizuru."

I shot a glance to Kazuma who nodded his head sharply, meaning he agreed with Yusuke.

"Okay," I promised.

Yusuke took a solemn breath before continuing, "when Kuwabara and I went to rescue Yukina we-"

"That's right you went to go get her! Is she okay?" I shot out suddenly remembering. All the memories from before flooded my mind along with many questions on what had happened. Was Yukina okay? Did they run into any trouble? A jolt of anger hit my chest, thinking about the ugly thug that had kidnapped her, "what happened with Tarukane?"

"Yukina is safe and back in the demon world. Last I checked Tarukane was alive but Hiei did manage to beat the shit out of him," he answered with a quick grin, recalling the memory. _Wait? Hiei had come too?_ But as quick as Yusuke grinned the expression faltered and a deep frown set on his lips and his brows creased together. He looked pissed. "But we fought a demon named Toguro while we were there."

The detective paused for a moment to look back over at Kazuma, who looked equally as bitter. "We thought we had killed him at Tarukane's mansion but yesterday he showed up downtown. To make a long story short he told me I had to compete in a tournament coming up. If I don't he threatened to kill my mom, Keiko and anyone else that is close to me…that means you too."

I swallowed hard, my fear sticking in my throat like a thick lump. This was sounding very familiar and it was starting to freak me out. He took a slow breath then continued, "It's called the Dark Tournament and it's pretty much an excuse for a whole bunch of demons to meet up and kill each other."

His words undid me.

All of sudden I was feeling really lightheaded and my stomach started doing flips like I was going to throw up. There was no freaking way…this was a sick joke. There was no way they were going to be at the same damn tournament that I was being forced into.

"You need five members to make a team. Kurama and Hiei also got "invitations" and Kuwabara has agreed to join too. I am still figuring out who'll be the fifth," the dark haired boy continued, but I wasn't paying attention. My body felt numb as I broke out in a cold sweat, and it was getting hard to breathe. _Dear God, I feel like I'm going to pass out!_

"Hey Juno, you okay?" Kazuma asked worriedly, pulling me out of my sickly stupor. "You don't look so good."

I took a deep breath, rubbing the side of my face with my palm and nodded at him. "Yeah I'm fine. This is just…a lot to take in right now. Um…when is it?"

Obviously I knew when it was but for the sake of the illusion of ignorance I figured I better ask. If they grew suspicious or found out I was also being forced into the tournament, they would most likely do everything in their power to keep me away. And how on earth was I supposed to tell Kurama? Or did Hiei already tell him? And why the hell didn't Hiei tell me they were going too? I glanced over at the redhead; he was staring at me intently but he sat rather relaxed and calm in his chair, unlike the other two.

Sometimes it was impossible to read him.

"In two months," Yusuke answered, breaking me from my staring contest with the fox spirit. "I am going to be leaving. I have to get stronger so I am going to go see Genkai and train."

"Hiei and myself will remain here and train with Kuwabara," Kurama informed.

I nodded slowly and looked down at my lap.

"You okay?" Yusuke knelt down so he could look at my face.

"Yeah…sorry I'm just trying to stay calm. There's no point in me freaking out right now, it won't help you," I shifted in my seat. I looked over at Kazuma. He and I were pretty much on the same fighting level now but we both needed to get a lot stronger. "I would like to help you train Kazuma. Anything I can do to help prepare you for this."

"Thanks Juno," the orange head broke out in a nervous giggle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll probably need all the help I can't get."

 _You and me both…_

* * *

The mood had lightened a bit as we all stayed and chatted a little more. Well it was mostly Kazuma and Yusuke bickering and teasing each other on how they would each fair in the tournament. Kurama had moved over to sit next to me, the side of his leg pressing into mine in a comforting manner. I leaned my head against his shoulder as my anxiety winded down and I felt myself growing tired even though it was the morning. It felt like I needed a nap.

Kurama must have caught on to my fatigue and rose to stand, gently pulling me up beside him.

"I will be taking Juno out for bit. I believe some nourishment is in order since she has not eaten anything," he explained to the still arguing duo.

"Hey great idea Kurama, I'm starv-" Kazuma couldn't finish as Yusuke smacked him hard on the top of his head. The dark haired boy put his friend in a choke hold, successfully holding him back from us.

"Sounds good Kurama. Go ahead and get Juno out of here. This dumbass and me have stuff to do anyways," he gave a playful grin before throwing the large boy to the ground.

"What gives Urameshi!?" Kazuma started to shout. I held back my giggle as the redhead led me out of the room and downstairs. He took me to a small cafe in town; it was quiet since there were only a few customers seated. We sat down at a both near the front windows and ordered some green tea and daifuku when the waitress came by. She returned promptly, sparring Kurama a sweet smile as she gave us our beverages and food. She giggled, telling Kurama to enjoy his meal and walked away. I grabbed one of the colored cakes in slight annoyance and took a large bite; being completely ignored was not a fun experience. The sweet taste of red bean paste filled my mouth as I chewed and I sighed in content, allowing the food to lighten my mood.

"This is so good," I finally commented and looked over at Kurama. I realized he hadn't touched his cakes yet and was simply watching me as I ate.

"Are you okay?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand as I talked.

"Yes," he gave a small smile. "I am however curious if you are."

I swallowed the treat and looked down at my tea. "I…I am fine but," I bit my bottom lip, my anxiety starting to pound in my chest. "Did Hiei by chance tell you anything?"

He shook his head.

"No, we both agreed that when you were ready you would tell us. Whether it would be together or individually."

I nodded.

"Hiei knows," I admitted.

"Yes, he told me."

Guilt hit my stomach like bricks and bowed my head. I felt bad that Hiei knew but I didn't have the guts to tell him yet. The redhead reached over and took hold of my hand.

"I don't mind Juno," his thumb brushed my knuckles in a slow manner. "You will tell me when you are ready."

"I want to tell you," I whined, the prickle of tears forming at the corner of my eyes as my emotions started to surface again. _Damn it Juno don't you go crying like some baby again!_ "I am just afraid of how you will react."

"I told you I would not interfere and I plan to keep my word. I just want to help you however I can."

I stared at him silently for a few moments. He smiled again and let go of my hand so he could take a sip of his tea. I looked down at my own drink and took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

"His name is Joichiro."

I heard Kurama's tea cup clack against the ceramic saucer and watched as he folded his hands in front of him, intent on listening to me.

"He had a couple thugs come get me the other day and bring me to his house…well mansion really. He is a part of a group called the Black Black Club. Joichiro heard about me from someone in the club and now he wants me to fight for his team in the dark tournament. I guess they take part in it and hire teams to fight."

Kurama became impossible still, his green eyes turning a shade darker. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for him to say something. A few more seconds passed before I broke eye contact, opting to take another bite of my cake.

"Why would he want you?" He finally asked, his tone tight as he held back his obvious displeasure.

"He says I have some kind of great power being a light mage and all," I swallowed my bite then took a shaky sip of my tea. Jeez, why the heck was I so nervous talking to him? I tried to laugh it off. "I guess I didn't get the memo I was so powerful."

"That's worrisome."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"The Black Black Club is a well-known group to the Spirit world and not for their charitable deeds. Tarukane was a member if that gives you a clearer idea of the club."

"Yea," I nodded. "I gathered that much from Joichiro. He is no saint that's for sure. But he has me in a headlock. If I don't join and fight for his team he says he'll kill Kazuma and Shizuru."

"So you are being pulled into this the same way we are."

I nodded again.

We sat silently for a while. Kurama leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands as he looked out the window in thought. Trying not to be awkward I looked down at my tea and fingered the ceramic cup's curved handle. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Well then we are just going to have to prepare you."

"Really?" I tried not gasp, looking up to eye him skeptically.

"Yes. Hiei and I will train you like we will Kuwabara, however," he paused and gave me a very serious look. "I will personally be pushing you Juno. You do not understand how much danger you are about to be in."

I tried to laugh off his comment, but deep down I knew he was right. And as of that moment I couldn't decide what was more terrifying. Fighting in the dark tournament or being trained by him and Hiei.

By the stare he was giving me,the intense green with flecks of gold, I would say the latter.

* * *

Alright chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed! What did you think? Questions and comments are appreciated! Oh we are so close to DT I can taste it! *bites air obnoxiously*


	19. Touch me

**A/N: Update! Oh I am so excited….like seriously! This chapter is the one I have been waiting for. I thought I might spoil you guys and make it a little longer to. Hopefully you aren't too bored hahahahahahaha, no you shouldn't be! Okay enough rambling.**

 **Review Response Time!**

 **LittleKazehana1993** **: Glad you liked it! Hopefully you will like this one too!**

 **Vongola10** **: Story is continued! Enjoy ;)**

 **1234** **: There is no pleasing you ToT haha jk I am glad you are love it. And right? When in doubt make it a threesome! That's my motto for everything lol. I don't think it will be too hard for Kurama and Hiei to "share"…well maybe a little bit, but friends share right? Lol It will be interesting when Youko come into the mix. But god forbid another male try and get her attention...Oh! *writes down ideas***

 **MB Rocker** **: Patience is a delightful virtue! Glad you liked it. And who knows how Yusuke will react. My guess is he will be his punk self and cuss and beat something up lol. And I think Juno and Kurama will be a thing…along with Hiei lol.**

 **IdkPerson** **: Update right here for you! Go lay on a bed cause it's about to get heated *blushes***

 **Ground-Cinnamon** **: Sorry there haven't been more moments with Hiei. It had been so hard trying to give him time but keep him in character. I kind of wrote this chapter thinking of you so I hope you like it! He probably is a bit OC but I think it is worth it.**

 **Jane** **: Thank you! I have been trying to get better. I hopefully will be getting my other stories fixed up from my other account and bring them to this one. And hopefully this is going in a direction you like. You are more than welcome to shoot me ideas too! I love them and actually use a lot of reviews to right this story.**

 **Biku-sensei** **: Meow meow welcome back! Who knows what our precious fox is going to do, he does have a reputation for keeping a calm face teehee. But there is always something going on in his head that sly fox. And ah haha! I get what you did there. Short…fuse XD you are the best lol.**

 **And thank you to the other guest who reviewed! Put down a name so I can respond to you individually xox**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content. Reader's discretion advised. NC 17/MA so ya…Ya'll been warned. But enjoy…**

 **Sorry if anyone is OC ToT And I went through it a few times and edited but I will check again tonight.**

* * *

 **Touch me - XIX**

"Come on Juno! Run faster," Kurama shouted down at me.

Leaning over on my knees, I panted and looked up the hundreds of steps barely able to see his red hair in the afternoon light. He was already at the last flight of stairs acting like this was a Sunday stroll. Of course this was easy for him. He wasn't the one having to carrying two sacks full of large rocks.

"Run Juno!"

"I'm coming," I hollered up and forced my legs to move.

"Come on hurry up," Kei hustled past me till he was several steps ahead, then stopped and looked at me expectantly. He rubbed his face with his paw before continuing ahead, leaving me behind. I huffed and stepped faster up the stone stairs.

"Damn it Kei, you are just a bad as him. If I would have known you were going to badger me, I wouldn't have let you tag along," I started skipping every other step so I could catch up to my waiting instructor. My leg muscles burned like hell but I reached the top in a couple minutes. In a huff I dropped the bags on the ground and took a few deep breathes trying to recover.

"Don't let me touch you," he suddenly warned, his breath heating the back of my neck. _What?_ Blushing at the intimate sensation I lunged forward just as his finger were about to brush my back. Red flashed into my peripheral vision and I quickly jumped out of the way as he tried to touch me again. My shoes slid on the gravel as I dodged his hands.

"Grab the bags and run," he instructed before crouching low like he was about to pounce on me. "If I touch you consider yourself dead."

"Crap," I panicked and ran over to get the bags. Slinging them over my shoulders I took off in a fast sprint.

For two months my life had been hell with a side of ass whooping. Every day was something. Training, conditioning, drills, exerises or some kind of lesson about my spirit energy and demons I might encounter. Kazuma and I trained together to increase our endurance, both of us trying to outlast each other. He was oblivious as to why I was working so hard with him, thinking I was just trying to help. Which I was of course, but for both us. Hiei had a different approach. He forced me to move faster, repeatedly having me avoid him or have to race and catch him. Many times he would hit me with the sheath of his sword if I left myself open, showing me all my blind spots and how easy I could get hit. But he never drew his sword or hurt me. During one session I asked why he wouldn't answer my question and just started walking away, stating we were done for the day.

And then there was Kurama…

Talk about a complete 180 from his kind caring self. He wasn't kidding when he promised to push me, I just didn't realize that meant getting knocked around like a rag doll. He hit and kicked me many times in our matches, his reasoning being I needed to be able to take a hit if I wanted to last in a fight. And then there was his rose whip. Let's just say having a thick vine covered in sharp thrones fly at you was just as stressful as it sounded. During many of our sparring matches he would talk, telling me each error and mistake I was making. It was a bit disheartening at first but he was testing me and ultimately preparing me for upcoming battles. I had to think strategically against him, which wasn't easy. When I thought I was two steps ahead, he was already five or six. But I got smarter and was able to anticipate some of his moves even.

Now there were only one day left. One day till Joichiro came and got me.

"I'd like you to knock down this tree."

"…What?" I snorted.

"The tree Juno," Kurama pointed at the large cedar tree in front of us. "Use your spirit energy and knock it down."

"Doesn't that go against your spiritual code or something?" I deadpanned, sliding a querying glance over at him. "I mean you're in the botany club after all. This has to be against the rules-"

"Juno, focus your energy and knock it down."

"Fine," I huffed and marched over to the large tree. I rooted myself in a sturdy stance and brought my arm back, focusing energy into my palm before thrusting it forward. White light shot out and into the tree's bark with a loud crunch. The blast cracked the wood and created a good sized dent. Standing back up, I smirked and looked over at the rehead but he didn't look impressed.

"I asked you to knock it down," he sighed.

"There is no pleasing you."

"Please just do it," he pinched the bridge of his noise in minor irritation. Smirking, I rolled my eyes at playfully and took a deep breath. I focused my energy again and glared at the tree. Summoning a larger amount of energy another white orb formed in my palm, then I shot it forward into the tree. The wood splintered apart before successfully breaking in half. I laughed in excitement and did a little victory move, Kei meowing at me from his spot on a log as he watched us. Kurama inspected the fallen tree and nodded his head in approval.

"Good. You're able to control your energy more. Let's continue on, Hiei is waiting for us. Bring the bags as well," and with that, he took off into the forest at a ridiculous fast pace.

"I think he might be trying to kill me," I whispered nervously at Kei.

"Better him then an eight foot vicious demon," he laughed and took off. I reluctantly grabbed the bags and chased after them.

* * *

"You are seriously going to kill me! There's no way," I gawked up the large rocks making up the massive cliff. Maybe they were trying to off me. It would more humane then sending me to my death in the tournament I suppose. "How on earth am I supposed to climb this?"

"There is always a way Juno," Kurama encouraged. "Use your spirit energy as an anchor and climb."

"And if I fall?" I inquired. Taking a step closer, I touched my fingers to the hard stone.

"Don't," Hiei answered in a bored drone. I looked at him and watched him cross his arms over his bare chest. He raised a brow waiting for me to challenge him.

"That's easy for you to say Hiei, you're a freaking demon," a skeptical laugh breezed past my lips as I gripped onto a rock hanging over head and pulled myself up over it. "If I fall and die, I am coming back to haunt you guys."

"Carry the bags too," the shorter demon added.

I shot him a glare before hopping down and picking up the discarded bags. I made a face at him before gripping the rocks again. I started to climb up, setting my feet on sturdy areas as I pulled up. Not even a minute passed before shadows passed over me. Blinking in confusion I looked up to see both Kurama and Hiei ahead of me, jumping up and over rocks.

"Really?" I stared up in astonishment and utter disbelief. "Freaking show offs!"

I looked in front of me and glared at the stones. There was no way I could keep up with them. Even with all the training in the world I would never get to their level.

"Nearly three hundred years ago I encountered a light shaman," Kei's voice spoke near me. I looked up to see him perched on a nearby rock, his tail swishing behind him as he sat patiently.

"Huh?"

"He had a great understanding of nature. One he taught me of the spiritual meaning of earth. It is hard and solid, like the stones before you and is related with one's stubbornness and fear. You fear you will fail, so you are resisting the changes your spirit energy is try to go through. Do you fear you will never be good enough?"

My lips sunk into a deep frown. I looked up in the direction Hiei and Kurama had gone before solemnly nodding.

"I could work as hard as I might, but I will never be as good-"

"Have confidence in yourself Juno. You have the ability to be just as strong as them and even the Spirit detective. But you have to try," he leaned over to look closer at me. "Think of it this way, instead of letting you spirit energy go like what you did when you knocked down the tree, allow it to attach to the earth. It's like how the Kuwabara boy channeled his energy by using a piece of wood when he was first manifested his spirit sword. This will take control but I know you can do it. Just focus."

I nodded, taking a deep breath and placed my hand firmly on the rock. Carefully I pushed my energy into the stone's surface and strangely enough I could feel my energy attaching to it. I started to climb again, each rock I touched feeling more and more like a part of me. I could sense where the rocks were solid as well as the areas that were weak and would crumbled. As I ascended higher I found myself moving quicker, able to jump to ledges that were further away. Time went by and soon I was at the top ledge. I crawled over and sat down with my feet hanging over the edge. Staring down at the view of trees and the outline of the city, I grinned.

"Holy shit I did it," I laughed. Kei rubbed against my arm in approval and purred.

"Very good Juno," Kurama spoke behind me. I looked back at him and grinned. Hiei also looked satisfied with my success but kept his stoic composure as he stood off to the side.

"When you are ready we will move on," Kurama smiled.

"I'm ready," I stood up quickly, still hyped from my success. "Let's go."

* * *

"Add a few more logs."

"I think the fire is big enough Hiei," I glanced over at him anxiously. He gave me impatient glare so I quickly picked up a few more logs and tossed them into the fire; the flames were so big now I had to take a few steps back. "Well, we have officially made a bonfire. Do we have any marshmallows?"

"Walk into the fire," Hiei ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just like that? Walk into the blazing fire"

He nodded.

"Control your energy and deflect the flames," he instructed.

I stared back into the fire uncertainly. I heard Kurama sigh. "Instead of focusing your energy to a singular point in your body like your hand, allow it to flow all around you. Like a shield around your body. Fire has the same form of energy as lightening, so this particular task should be easy for you.

"Yeah, its sounds all good and well Kurama, but…"

I continued to stare at the fire till I felt someone grab my hand abruptly. Shocked, I looked down at my connected hand before moving my gaze up to meet Hiei's. His grip tightened slightly as he led me towards the flames. A red glow formed around his body and the air around him heated.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I swallowed. I released my own energy to the point it flowed around me in a glow, but unlike the wave of heat Hiei created, mine was coming out like static waves. He let go of my hand and stepped into the fire, keeping eye contact with me as he did so. I followed and moved into the flames barely feeling the heat. At the center of the fire I stood and looked down at the burning logs.

"Shoot your energy out like you would with your hand," the fire demon instructed. I nodded and release a wave of energy out around me, the force so strong it snuffed out the flames. The charcoaled logs underneath us crumbled to ash and I laughed in disbelief.

"Good," Hiei smirked.

* * *

When we finally got back into the city the sun had already set. Half way during the walk back I had grown incredibly weak and needed to be carried. Kurama was the first to offer to carry me which I happily accepted. I pressed myself against his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His red locks tickled my face and I smiled as I inhaled the scent of roses. The smell never got old. When we made it to the city, he gently set me down just as a few bystanders looked over at us curiously. I thanked him softly not missing the way his hands lingered on my arms.

"Come on," Kurama guided me down the sidewalk. "You can rest at my house tonight. It's closer anyways."

"Alright," I nodded and let him lead the way. I glanced behind me to see if Hiei was coming and I was happy to see him trailing us, a look of boredom resting on his handsome face. It took a good effort not to giggle, but he really was cute when he tried to act indifferently. He looked over and caught my staring at him and raised a brow in question. My cheeks flushed slightly but I gave him a smile anyways. He looked a bit surprised but quickly brushed it off, snapping his stare somewhere else as he shoved his hands in his cloak pockets.

At Kurama's, we discovered Shiori was out on a date. She had left a sweet note for Kurama on the kitchen counter. A part of me wanted to tease him about it but I refrained, at least for now. I was too tired and just wanted to take a shower. The redhead walked me to his bathroom upstairs and opened the door for me.

"There is soap in the shower if you'd like to use it. Also fresh towels are in the cabinet," he smiled and left me to my shower.

I sighed as the hot water hit my back, immediately relaxing my muscles. I washed the sweat off my skin and the dirt from my hair as my mind drifted in thought. Things were about to get very real for me in the next 24 hours. All this, being with Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kazuma was about to go away in the blink of an eye. I would be alone and surrounded by demons I knew nothing about. There would be fighting.

 _Right it's a fighting tournament…_

"To the death…"

My heart started pounding in my chest and my anxiety shot through my chest. People were going to die, quite possibly me being one of them. _Wait?_ Would I have to kill someone? A numbing bubble rose in my throat and before I could stop it a small cry left my mouth followed by a string of tears. I covered my mouth with my hands trying to mute my sobs but it was no good. I was breaking down. For two months I had held it in; all my anger, my anxiety, all my sadness. I only hoped the two waiting demons couldn't hear me. It took a while for me to calm down, standing directly under the blast of water as I cried. But my emotions eventually settled and I felt like I could get out and not burst into more tears. Reaching down I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. _Damn it Juno you are acting like a coward_. I dried myself before dressing in some sleeping clothes Kurama had brought. Finishing the tail of a messy braid I let my wet hair rest on my shoulder and moved to the bathroom door and opened it. Yelping in surprise, I jumped back a bit so I wouldn't collide with the fire demon.

"Hey Hiei," I greeted awkwardly, unsure as to why he was waiting right outside the bathroom.

"You are not a coward," he told me sternly. My mouth hung open as I tried to digest his words.

"Hiei-"

"No," he snapped, anger lining his tone. "You will listen to me Juno. I have not trained you all this time for you to back down and act like a pathetic child. You will fight and you will win."

I swallowed hard and stared down at a spot on the wooden hallway floor.

"And what if I can't," I whispered.

He turned away from me haughtily and headed for Kurama's room.

"Then the fox and I will simply kill every being there."

* * *

I sat on Kurama's bed quietly, playing with the thick fabric of his comforter as I listened to him and Hiei talk. They were both interested about the 5th member Yusuke was supposed to be recruiting for the team. I couldn't stop staring between them. Kurama was at his bedroom desk, sitting elegantly in his chair as he pondered. He stared out into nothing but his eyes were calculating. On the other hand Hiei looked like he couldn't be bothered. He was by the window, sitting on the sill with his back leaned up on the side frame. His eyes were closed as he conversed with the redhead. It was interesting to watch them. This was really the first time I had watched them interact. Eventually I shifted in my spot, growing bored but flinched as a shot of pain ached in my hip. Hooking a thumb on the waistband of my shorts, I slowly pulled them down seeing the darkening purple spot of a bruise. I winced as I touched it gingerly. I think I got that one from Kazuma… or maybe it was Kurama. Sighing at the ugly mark, I released the band and looked back at the duo.

"Lay down," Kurama commanded in an inviting tone. I blinked at him in confusion, watching him stand up. "I will massage your muscles. It will prevent them from getting tight."

"Kurama…," I started, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Biting my bottom lip nervously I broke eye contact with him and looked around the room, thinking he might drop the subject if I didn't say anything.

"There is no reason to be shy Juno," he approached me with a coy smile on his lips. "This is for your benefit."

My breath shorted and heat buzzed over my body as it responded to his words.

"Enough fox. She is about to fight for her life, she doesn't need you overexerting her."

"On the contrary Hiei," the redhead shot back and looked over at the shorter demon in challenge. "My intentions are to completely relax her."

"Kurama you don't have to do that for me," I teased but froze when he looked back at me. His eyes were intense and focused. I stopped breathing all together as he knelt down on the mattress next to me. I opened my mouth to say something but he quietly shushed me and with little effort, pushed me down on the bed so I laid on my back. As I adjusted on the comforter I didn't notice him pulling my sleeping shorts down till they were already at my ankles. Taken back by the sudden loss of clothing, I gave a shocked grunt and watched as he tossed the shorts onto the floor. Green eyes turned back to me expectantly, flashing down to my shirt then back up to my eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind Juno."

Sitting up, I reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up my torso and over my head. I threw it on the ground next to the shorts. His eyes softened as he took me in; jade traveling slowly across my exposed flesh. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I sat in my bra and underwear but I stayed still and let him look. I peeked over at Hiei noticing he was no longer resting against the window frame. He sat forward, resting his arms on his legs as he watched closely. Burning rubies were fixed on me but he made no effort to stop Kurama. I jumped in surprise feeling fingers touched the hook of my bra. In my distraction the redhead leaned over and unclasped it, allowing the thin straps to fall down my shoulders. Feeling extremely vulnerable, I looked down in my lap trying to fight off my nervousness. Two warm hands pressed against my thighs, kneading my muscles in circular motions.

"Kurama," I gasped, falling back onto the mattress. In reality, it hurt when he rubbed that hard, but having his hands on my thighs was incredibly arousing. My skin flushed as he moved up and down the top of my legs for a few moments before leaning down next to me. His lips barley brushed my ear as he purred, ordering me to roll onto my stomach. Obeying, I turned over and crossed my arms on the bed before resting my head on them. My pantiess were slipped off quickly before he started massaging. He switched back and forth between deep strokes with his palms to feathery caresses with his fingers. Was there nothing he couldn't do? I had no idea he was such an amazing masseur. He brushed dangerously close to the apex of my legs causing my toes curled and heat pool between my closed thighs. I bit my lip trying hard not to moan again.

For half an hour he touched me, moving over my back, up my neck, down my spine, rubbing my thighs and butt cheeks. My mind was drifting from the euphoria. A few times his lips replaced his fingers, brushing over my sensitive skin. Gasping, I felt his fingers sink between my thighs again, this time brushing against my core; his long fingers slickened as he rubbed against my wet folds. I tried to stay still as he pressed a little harder, a finger close to pushing in me. He placed soft kisses on my shoulder as the digit successfully entered me.

"Kurama," I whined wantonly and closed my eyes, my hips wiggling from the new sensation. Not a moment later I felt a shadow move over my face. Cracking an eye open, I saw Hiei standing close to the bed. His eyes were a more vibrant shade of red than before; wide and focused as he watched me. His hands balled into fists like he was restraining himself. Another moan left me and my eyes snapped shut again as Kurama added a second finger and stroked slowly, curling the digits into me. A pressure started to build at my core and my muscles tensed.

"Oh my god…Kurama," I whimpered. I shifted on the bed, involuntarily rolling on my side as the numbing pleasure rocked through my body. I looked up at his face and gasped. Dark jade had morphed into gold. I tried to sit up to get a better look at him, but he quickly pulled me into his lap then sunk a third finger into me. I shrieked and shook in his arms. He pressed his thumb against my clit and rubbed in small circles. _Oh my god I can't take much more of this_. I clamped my legs together in hopes to sedate my growing need but hands quickly grabbed hold of my knees. My eyes snapped open and I looked down to see Hiei kneeling in front of me, easily spreading my legs so he could watch Kurama finger me.

"Hiei," I tried but he simply ignored me and he watched. My body was completely overwhelmed, muscles twitching as an immense pressure built at my core.

"Please," I begged, digging my nails into Kurama's arm that was wrapped around my waist; I was so close to the tipping point. With the right stroke, a cry left my lips and I twisted in his hold as my release spilt out of me and onto his fingers.

"Beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh my…," I was barely holding on to my consciousness. Kurama laid me down on his bed as I shook from the repercussion of my orgasm. _I can't breathe…_ I opened my mouth to gasp but lips blocked the air from entering my lungs. Kurama took over and pressed his body on top of mine, not allowing me any rest. My throat was dry despite his wet tongue dancing with mine. I turned my head to the side, my lungs burning for air and inhaled. With the kiss broke, the redhead planted hot kisses on my neck and jaw instead.

"Kura…ma," I barely got out.

"Yes Juno," he hummed.

"Wa…" I couldn't even finish a word.

"It seems you have lost your ability to talk," he mused. His hand traveled down my body before resting on my hip.

"Wa…water please," I cracked out. Kurama gave light chuckle, finally pulling away from me. Groggily, I watched him get off the bed, but he paused and leaned over to Hiei, murmuring something I couldn't make out. Briskly he left the room no doubt to get me what I had requested. Letting out a staggered breath I relaxed on the bed and closed my eyes. In my blissful haze, it slowly dawned on me that something was moving against me core. Thick, warm and wet. It slid up and flicked against my oversensitive bud before sinking into me. I moaned and tried to close my legs but was stopped by something sitting in between my thighs. Whimpering, I strained to lift my head and look down my body. Spikey black hair was the only thing I could see as the sensation intensified.

"H-Hiei?" I watched in awe as he lifted his head slightly to flash his heated eyes at me. I gulped as he resumed his position and dove back in to me. My back arched, successfully pushing myself into his mouth. "Oh my god."

I tried to twist away, my body overstimulated but he gripped my thighs quickly, holding me in place. He licked, sucked and even bit my clit till I finally reached another peak. I laid on the mattress, shamefully mortified I had just came on his face. He sat up and looked down at me, my release wetting his lips and chin. I blushed but said nothing as he licked his lips.

"There," Kurama had returned with a glass of water. "Much more relaxed, yes?"

I looked at him and nodded. He moved back on the bed and pulled me back on his lap. Bringing the brim of the glass to my lips slowly, I took the hint and started to swallow the water. When he pulled the drink away I thanked him and rested my head against his chest.

"And you said I would overexert her," I heard him muse. A lazy smile spread by lips and I imagined I must have looked like a goof but at this point I didn't care. Sleep pulled at my mind and soon I was lost in my dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OKAY…So I finally got some *cough* heated interactions in there. I am so surprised it took me so long cause I normally jump on in it lol. Hopefully you liked it, if not than so sorry but there will be more of it and later (yet very close) chapters.**

 **Next chapter shit gets real! Juno is heading to the (Dun Dun Duuuuun!) Dark Tournament and gets a front row seat to watching her friends fight for their lives. Stay tuned girls and boys, it's going to be a dozy!**

 **Reviews and comments re greatly appreciated! Xoxo**

 **Also side note! Sorry if Juno referring to Kuwabara as Kazuma is annoying. She thinks of him like a brother so I thought it would be respectful to call him by his actual name. He introduced himself by that name when he was trying to help her and I think its super sweet. (I'm such a girl lol sorry) He was her first hero in the story so it's kind of out of respect to him.**


	20. The Dark Tournament

**A/N: I swear I am alive! So, so sorry you guys. I was freaking out about finals last month in college and then that gosh darn Christmas got in the way. (Merry late Christmas by the way!) But I wasn't just spacing. Since my last post I have been writing whenever I can and have successfully written a lot of chapters (it's now just going back through them all and editing!). Nonetheless here is the long overdue chapter and I am soooooo excited. Welcome to the Dark Tournament! Kanpai!**

 **Review Response Time!**

 **LittleKaze: I've been writing up a storm so expect them updates! Thank you for waiting.**

 **Leahcar** **: I was almost passing out by the end of the chapter. God it's been forever since I have written something smutty lol glad you liked it! And I would give up a kidney to be in her position…literally XD**

 **LunaWolf:** **Sorry you had to wait sooooo long ToT but here it is! I hope you like it.**

 **EbonySapphire** **: Enjoy! I made this one extra long ^.^**

 **Jane** **: I am so proud of my Jun-Jun too! She is doing a remarkable job given the circumstances. Honestly if I had to go through this I would be pissing myself. It's a pretty scary thought to have to go fight a whole bunch of demons. *Hides behind fan* And I'm glad you got a kick out of then like I did. Teehee there will be more soon.**

 **The Otaku Lady Priya:** **Yes both demons are aware the other is interested in her. Kurama got a clue in chapter 8 when he knew Hiei had been with Juno on the rooftop. I can't really say who she is leaning more towards, it kind of goes back and forth depending on the situation. You'll have to wait in see who she ends up with (Mwuahaha!) I have a pretty good idea where I am taking this story but I LOVE suggestions and ideas thrown my way so please don't hesitate to review or PM me! And sorry for leaving you hanging for a month. Finals in college were a bitch and then the holidays consumed me ToT. Thanks for the love.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains violence, blood and explicit language. Reader's discretion advised.**

 **Oh and P.s sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I edited and edited but at a point I just needed to post the darn thing! I will go back a reread for any errors after a day of rest _**

* * *

 **The Dark Tournament - XX**

I woke up alone in bed.

Stretching out my fingers, I touched the sheets beside me; they were cold meaning no one had been there for a while. Slowly, I leaned up on my arm and peeked over the comforter looking around the room. Both the redhead and fire demon were missing. Letting out a breath of ease, I plopped down and snuggled back into the blankets thinking about what happened last night. It was so unexpected but…I bit my lip and rolled over on my side, pulling Kurama's pillow to my chest in the process. Burying my face in the softness I hummed and breathed in his scent.

What he and Hiei had done to me...

I blushed.

I liked both of them giving me attention.

 _Oh god am I some kind of whore?!_ Squealing at the thought, I sat abruptly and looked around the room for my clothes. There were folded and sitting at the base of the bed. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered Kurama's chivalrous nature.

"Always the gentleman."

After dressing, I stood by the door and stared at the knob for what seemed like forever. On the other side I could just make out the murmur of voices coming from downstairs; I didn't know if I should really go down to join them.

I glanced over at the bedroom window with a new thought.

Sneaking out sounded like a good idea right now. If I snuck out, I wouldn't have to say goodbye. Granted, the excuse sounded like a plot out of some hopeless romantic novel, but if I left now a part of me would feel like...

 _If I didn't say goodbye, then maybe I could pretend I didn't have to leave him._

Because leaving him meant I may never see him again. Once I left this house I no longer had any control of what would happen to me.

I shook my head to snap out of the saddening thought. _No, you are stronger than this Juno._ I snapped the door open in determination and stepped into the hallway. Downstairs I could hear Kurama talking to someone. With a deep breath, I made my way down to the bottom of the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and made quick eye contact with Shiori, who noticed me instantly.

"Juno, glad to see you're awake," her voice soft as she smiled kindly at me. "Are you hungry? Shuichi and I made breakfast"

I smiled brightly at her before shaking my head.

"That's very kind of you Ms. Minamino but sadly I have to get going," I glanced at Kurama who was standing by the sink, a soapy ceramic plate in his wet hands. His eyes were an intense shade of green as he watched me intently.

"Are you sure Juno?" Kurama's voice snapped me back to reality. "You did not get the chance to eat yesterday. After such strenuous activity it would be good for you eat something."

My heart dropped as an instant blush warmed my cheeks and nose. Was he talking about last night?What he and Hiei had done to me? _No he wouldn't mention that in front of his mom._

"Oh that's right, how are you feeling dear?" Shiori asked in concern.

"How I am feeling?" My eyes widened nervously.

"Yes after such a long hike. You must be exhausted after thirteen miles, I know I would," she teased.

"I'm afraid I might have pushed her too much. But she insisted on coming with me to collect plants for the retreat," Kurama chimed to his mother, the same humor laced in his voice.

"The retreat," I repeated, eyeing the red head in confusion.

"You haven't forgotten today is the botany retreat have you?" He asked, staring at me in faux bemusement.

It took me a moment to catch on but I finally got what he was doing.

"Yea I know," I quickly answered. "That's why I can't stay, I have to go home and get my bag."

Shiori looked a bit disappointed but nodded in understanding. "Well when you get back please come by. I'd love to hear all about the trip."

"Of course," I beamed before bowing slightly towards her. "Sorry to split but I really have to go."

I quickly headed for the front door, snatching my shoes in the process. When I was outside I took a slow breath and sat sitting down on the top stone step. My fingers were shaking a bit, my anxiety finally getting the best of me. This was it. I was leaving and I knew my life wouldn't be the same after this moment. I struggled to tie my shoelaces and let out a frustrated grunt. "Come on Juno; just get your shoes on and go-"

"Without even a goodbye?"

I froze, holding my breath. Looking over my shoulder I caught his pant leg. My eyes traveled up his body till they met his green orbs, peering down at me curiously.

"Kurama."

"I hope you are not leaving because of what took place last night," he probed cautiously.

I shook my head.

"No," quickly tying my shoes and stood up. "I just thought it might be easier if I just left. You know, to go get ready."

"Perhaps," he admitted looking over me carefully. "Will you be alright?"

"I hope so," I let out a pathetic laugh, trying to mask my uneasiness. I looked up at him once more before stepping closer to him and pushing my body into his chest to hug him. Arms immediately embraced me and I relaxed. He pulled away and bent his head down to give me a reassuring smile.

"You are stronger than you know Juno," he pressed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips.

"You should go," he instructed gently. "We will find you when we get there."

"Alright," I nodded and unwillingly pulled away from him. "I'll see you there."

I walked down the steps and out the front gate.

* * *

The smug bastard stood between two of his men, gloating loudly on his cell phone. By the way he was talking it sounded like it was to a friend, or an acquaintance at the very least. I sat on one of the cushioned chairs in his hotel room, waiting in complete boredom for whatever was going to happen next.

After Joichiro had his men pick me up not even an hour after I left Kurama's, we drove out to a private airport. Of course he would have a private jet, that's like 'Rich People 101'. We flew out to sea and after a couple hours passed, I could just make out an island sitting in the water. The plane landed and I was taken to a large hotel. It was ridiculously expensive looking. Hard to believe something this fancy would be in the middle of nowhere and were a demon tournament was being held no less. I imagined filthy dungeons or broken down warehouses. But I guessed all those greedy upper class adults had to have somewhere to stay too.

"Ha, I wouldn't count me out this year Gondawara. The team I have assembled might just surprise you. I wouldn't be surprised if they won the whole thing," Joichiro chuckled, pulling me out of my thoughts. He shot me an evil look and I made a face back at him. His stare only darkened so I open scoffed and looked away from the creep. I sunk further into my seat and lifted my feet so they rested on the coffee table, trying to find a more comfortable position. The thug sitting next to me immediately smacked my leg, glaring at me. Throwing him an annoyed look, I set my feet back down on the ground I stuck my tongue out at him. _Uptight prick._ Crossing my arms, I turned and looked out the window at the night sky. I wondered if the others were here yet. If I was lucky maybe I could sneak away for a bit and find them before the tournament started.

"Hello Juno," a familiar male voice greeted.

I turned my head and saw Akarenjya and Momorenjya walking into the room. I smiled at them and got up from my seat to greet them.

"Hey guys, it's been a while."

"Indeed," Momorenjya nodded. Her yellow eyes lit up in challenge. "Tell me Juno, have you gotten better since the last time we saw you?"

 _Boy, she just gets right down to business, doesn't she?_

I laughed at her bluntness and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I certainly hope so, or this might be a quick tournament for me," I looked to the door they had just come from. "Where are the others?"

"They are checking out the rest of the competitors. There will be a few challenging teams but I am confident in our victory."

"Oh, I see," I buzzed and looked back out the window. "Hey, you guys didn't by chance see a human team did you? Well two humans and two demons."

Momorenjya thought for a moment.

"There was a precarious team at the opening ceremonies; three humans and two demons."

My heart skipped. Was that them?

"But they looked out of sorts."

"Out of sorts? What did they look like?"

"One had orange hair and was a scrawny thing, I'm positive he will not last long. Then there was one with a mustache…"

My brows creased together in confusion. That didn't sound like them.

"What did the demons look like?" I pressed.

"Tiger demons if I'm not mistaken, right Akarenjya?"

Said demon scoffed and crossed his arms haughtily. "I could care less who or what they were; if they face us they will lose."

I ignored his smug comment and tried to pick apart Momorenjya's description. She couldn't be talking about Yusuke or the others; no one had a mustache and Kazuma, while an orange head, was not scrawny. He was much larger than Momorenjya. I paused my thought, feeling someone watching me.

Akarenjya was staring at me.

"What?" My brow twitched in irritation at the pointed stare.

"Our first match is tomorrow. See to it that you are ready," he commanded. I nodded, ready to respond with a smart comment but I was suddenly grabbed and lifted out of my seat.

"Hey! What the hell?" I twisted in the large goon's arms, trying to get out of his grasp but he held me tighter and carried me out of the hotel room. Joichiro had ended his phone call and was following behind us, looking smug. The thug opened another door across the hall and dropped me on the carpet hard.

"Fucker," I cursed, rubbing my rear. The door closed and out of complete shock I stared at the it for a second, coping with the fact I was just manhandled. Snarling, I got up and opened the door but was met by the thug standing outside the door.

"Get back inside," he ordered.

"Fuck off asshole," I moved my sharp glare to Joichiro who looked pissed. "You're not seriously going to keep me in this room all night?"

"Shut it brat. I can't have my investment getting cold feet before her match. So you stay here, till the tournament begins," Joichiro barked.

"Can I at least get some damn food?" I yelled as the door was abruptly slammed in my face. _That guy is a real bastard!_

"Get her something from the menu, I don't care what. Just get her to shut up," Joirchiro's muffled voice echoed in the hallway.

I glared at the door, feeling like I should just blast the damn thing.

I really hated that guy.

* * *

Holy crap the stadium was intense…

And huge…

Row of demons surrounded me where I sat. My teammates were my only sense of security, if you could really call them that, and sat around me. The snarls of anger and growling threats for blood thirst were nearly deafening. I knew I was going be at a demon tournament but this is a little **too** real. I knew no one, was nearly a foot smaller than most of the gruesome spectators, and if by chance I caught one of their attentions the beasts would just growl, snort or hiss at me.

I wished Hiei and Kurama were here.

My attention moved to the center of the arena where young woman started talking on a microphone. I blinked at her for a few time unsure as to what I was looking at; the display was a bit peculiar. She was a cat demon and she had the works; cat ears, a fluffy tail... she just needed a bell.

" **Ladies and gentlemen my name is Koto. I'll be you cute host for this year's tournament and it's going to be a messy one** ," she started but no one was really interested in what she was saying. They were ready for the fights.

"Bring them out!"

"Lets see some blood!" A demon howled behind me.

Koto announced Team Rakuyukai.

Five demons walked out onto the grass, strutting like they owned the place. Demons broke out into a roar, even louder than been before. I perked up when the cat demon announced Team Urameshi. I leaned forward in anticipation as they walked out on the grass. My heart fluttered at the sight. There they were. Kurama, Hiei, Kazuma who had a passed out Yusuke on his shoulder. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the spirit detective. His breathing looked normal. _Is he…sleeping?!_

I noticed a fifth member walking next to them but could have easily missed them. He was so small, even shorter than Hiei and his face was covered by a white masked. _How strange. That must be the fifth team mate they had to find._

They all looked serious as they moved closer to the stone ring.

" **Both teams into the arena."**

Each team entered and walked to the middle to discuss the terms for the fights. Kazuma stepped forward with Yusuke still on his shoulder and looked determined as he talked with a tall blonde haired demon. I assumed he was Team Rakuyukai's leader.

" **Sounds like an agreement. We're looking at one on one!"**

Gritting his teeth, Kazuma turned away and started back to the other. Halfway back, the demon began to emit a large amount of spirit energy. Flames burst out around him before running across the arena floor, around the guys, then off into the observing seats. A path burned through the crowd and my eyes widened, caught in a state of disbelief.

This guy was intense.

Everyone was silent as we all stared at the damage. Koto called for the first fighters and I looked back at the ring to see Kazuma walking to the middle by himself. Demons around me started shouting at the kid from Team Rakuyukai, Rinku, to kill Kazuma. I glared at the demon in front of me as he yelled incredibly obscene comments.

Feeling my blood boil I took a deep breath then screamed at the top of my lungs,

"KICK HIS ASS KAZUMA! SHOW THAT PIPSQUEAK HOW WE HANDLE THINGS IN THE HUMAN WORLD!"

If I couldn't be down there with them I was going to cheer them on, regardless if I was the only one rooting for them. Kazuma and the kid stared at each other for a moment before the kid started running at an incredible speed. I was barely able to follow where he was moving which probably meant Kazuma was having the same problem. _Oh man. Come on Kazuma who can do this!_

It only took a while but Kazuma turned quick and finally swung his fist, successfully knocking Rinku to the ground. The kid struggled to get back up. When he was on his feet he tried to use the same move as before but Kazuma wasn't falling for it.

 _This kid doesn't stand a chance! Kazuma's got this-_

I froze in utter horror watching Rinku vanished for a second then reappeared behind Kazuma, sending a direct hit to the side of his head. The taller boy's neck bent in a sick fashion as his eyes widened from in pain. With a thud, Kazuma landed on the ground laying there deathly still. I stared in silence as everyone around me started roaring and cheering.

"Kazuma," his name slipped past my lips as an overwhelming feeling of sorrow filled my chest. My heart felt like it was lodged in my throat, drumming quickly. I prayed for him to get up...to move... something to show me he was alive.

But he just laid there as Koto started counting.

Tears were threatening to spill as my whole body started to shake. _There's no way. No way...Get up Kazuma._

The last sliver of my hope almost diminished when finally, he slowly got up on his knees.

"He's okay!" I sighed in relief.

Kazuma stood up and glared at the Rinku, exchanging some words before continuing. Needless to say it was an emotional rollercoaster to watch the rest of the fight. The kid started using yoyos of all things and Kazuma summoned his spirit sword. It grew harder to watch as my friend started being swung around the arena like a human yoyo. Rinku got a hold of Kazuma's arms and legs and sent him high into the air; high enough that if the demon let go Kazuma would not survive the fall. The yoyo's were released and the orange head plummeted back down to the ground.

"Oh my god Kazuma do something!" I shouted, standing up in my seat. Kazuma held out his hands and his spirit sword stuck into the ground saving him from his death. It bent back, then catapulted him towards Rinku with amazing speed. Kazuma's sword and Rinku's yoyos attacked at the same time and successfully hit their targets. Then end resulted with both fighters being knocked out of the ring and onto their backs.

Koto started counting again.

"Come on Kazuma, get up," I urged under my breath, crossing my fingers for luck.

By the fifth count Rinku climbed back into the ring. I looked back at Kazuma and to my surprise he sprung up rather quickly. _Alright Kazuma! Get back into the ring-_ he raced over to where Yusuke was sleeping and started shouting at the black haired boy, oblivious that he needed to get back in the ring. When he finally realized his mistake it was too late.

" **Ten! Rinku is the winner**."

I bowed my head in embarrassment, "Kazuma you dope. Stay focused next time."

"Be quiet," my brutish Cyclops teammate snapped down at me. Meeting his glare, he sneered and turned his attention back to the ring. "Figures a brat like you would root for these pathetic humans."

"Shut it Kirenjya," I grumbled, looking back to the ring myself. "Unless you want **this** pathetic human to cut your arm off again."

His body stiffened in rage but he didn't reply crossing his arms dangerously.

" **The next competitors step up**!"

A blue demon from Team Rakuyukai walked to the center. My stomach did a summersault as Kurama stepped up to meet him. He was next to fight.

"Come one Kurama you got this."

" **Second fight, Roto versus Kurama begin**!"

Roto held out his arm and a long blade morphed and protruded from it. He quickly charged at Kurama and started to slash at him but the red head moved faster, easily avoiding each attack. This carried on for a while till Kurama took a chance and appeared behind the blue demon, ready to make his move. My brows creased together when I saw the blue demon say something quietly to him. Whatever it was it threw the Kurama off and with a quick swipe, Roto made a cut on his face.

I gasped, disbelief widening my eyes as I watched Kurama jump away from his opponent, a small trail of blood dripping down his cheek as he glared at Roto. The blue demon held something out to show Kurama but I couldn't quite make out what it was. _It almost looked like a detonator_. Not moving from his spot, Kurama waited as the demon rushed him and started throwing punches at him.

"What the hell Kurama," I panicked, moving to the edge of my seat. The scene playing out in front of me didn't make any sense. Kurama moved his arms behind his back and waited as Roto approached him smirking like the ugly beast he was. I flinched every time Roto struck him, the harsh sound of fist hitting flesh echoing in the air. The bastard raised his blade and slowly cut into Kurama's cheek again.

A shriek of fear left me and I snapped my eyes closed fearing the worst. When I didn't hear anything from the crowd or from Koto I peeked back down at the ring.

Strangely Kurama was finally moving, simply brushing the dirt off his clothes. The two exchanged some words, and Roto angrily moved to press the button of the device but he stopped moving altogether. Kurama snatched the device from the paralyzed demon giving him a cold glare as he talked. He turned away from Roto and started walking back to the others. Roto looked panicked and shouted at Kurama who merely turned to look over his shoulder at him. Suddenly vines sprouted from Roto's chest and he fell dead to the ground. The plant bloomed pink and purple flowers as the demon lay motionless.

" **Well that one's definitely over. The score is tied at one!** "

"Alright!" I cheered, excitement buzzing over my skin as I looked up at the screen. Team Urameshi was given a point and I was over the moon with joy. They just needed two more wins.

" **Next fighters forward** ," Koto called but paused when no one moved. " **Hello**?"

The large blonde demon from Team Rokuyukai stomped forward and crossed him arms in aggravation as he waited. Hiei seemed to be the one to volunteer and made his way to center of the ring, a look of distaste on his face.

" **Team Rokuyukai, Zeru. Team Urameshi, Hiei.** "

They glared at each other, both looking pissed at the other as they talked. Koto announced the fight to begin and like before, Zeru emitted flames around his body. They took over the ring in a blaze of heat but Hiei stood unfazed by the display of dominance. The flames went further and struck the crowd behind him in a blaze. _Jeez!_ The were so hot I could feel them from my seat. Zeru began shooting fire directly at Hiei who dodged quickly. Clearly annoyed, Zeru retracted the flames and absorbed them into his body. The action turned his body a bright red color. I stared in awe as he rushed at Hiei quickly before shooting his arm straight through the smaller demon's chest. I gasped as Hiei flew backwards, his small body consumed in flames. Zeru shot a blow of energy at the stunned Hiei, successfully knocking him to the ground in a heap of cindered remains.

"Hiei!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat. I moved to dash down the row and go to him but a strong hand clamped tightly around my wrist. Through my tears I looked back at Momorenjya who was holding me calmly.

"Let go of me," I barked, trying to tug my hand free.

"No, you will stay with us. They are not your team," she reminded me darkly.

"Yea well they are my friends!" I snapped. "And Hiei is-"

"Silence yourself, girl," Akarenjya spat next to us. I looked over at him to see his attention was still on the ring. His eyes slid to me quickly then back ahead. "Your friend seems to be tougher than you think."

Lost at the meaning of his words I looked back to the center of the arena. Astonished, I stared wide eyed at a now standing Hiei. He was surrounded by flames as he stood behind Zeru. His Jagan eye burned through his bandana as he began to emit a massive amount of energy, distinguishing the flames in the process. The sky above the open stadium began to rumble and darken to a frightening red hue.

"Dragon of the darkness flame," his voice echoed in the stadium as an aura glowed around him in a purple sphere. A black energy was released from his arm and Zeru backed away in horror as the dark orb of energy collected in Hiei hand. Hiei shot the orb at Zeru and a frightening black dragon emerged from it, purple flames rolling off its scales. It struck the blonde demon and smashed his body into the area wall with a sickening crack. The black flames consumed him before the beast faded away.

Feeling spent by the remarkable display of power I plopped back down into my seat in utter disbelief. _Holy shit…I didn't know he could do that._

" **Let's give it up for Hiei** ," Koto cheered but no one said a word. I looked back to Hiei and frowned, watching him inspect his arm. I studied it too, noticing how charcoaled the skin of his arm looked. Scoffing, he shoved his hands into his pant pockets and returned to the others.

Letting out the breath I didn't know I was even holding I relaxed in my seat.

The last two fighters from Team Rokuyukai panicked and ran back to their entrance, disappearing into the darkness. Not a moment later a large and I mean **large** man stumbled onto the grass, dragging their bodies behind him. He dropped them onto the ground unceremoniously and made his way to the ring. I knew that kind of staggered stepping, swinging arms and heated face.

The guy was drunk.

Suddenly all my teammates stood up. I blinked a few times unsure of what they were doing till Akarenjya looked down at me.

"Let's go," he ordered. Obediently I stood up and followed them down the row and up the aisle steps till we were out in the main foyer.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I followed behind them.

"We need to get ready. There will be one more match and then we will be fighting," Momorenjya answered.

I nodded.

Glancing at one of the screens showing the fight, I watched a now awake Yusuke stand in the ring.

"HEY ALL YOU STUPID DEMONS! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SLEEP THROUGH YOUR CLEVER TRASH TALK LONG ENOUGH AND I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASSES!"

I couldn't help but grin.

 _Go get em' Yusuke!_

* * *

Team Raiu was an ugly gang of beasts. Most towered over me save one short crocodile looking character. Their leader, Banju, stood tall in front of Akarenjya as they went over the terms of the match. My leader didn't seem fazed by the stature of the large demon.

It was decided it would be a lottery; fighters randomly chosen from each team to fight individual fights.

And that's where we were now, all staring up at the screen waiting for the first two names to appear. Deep down I had a suspicion I would be up first, it just felt like it would go that way. White names were finally displayed on the board.

" **First up! Team Raiu's, Chizu. Team Gorenja's Juno King**!"

Determined, I marched to the center of the ring carefully watching as a lean snake like creature approach me; its purple eyes staring at me dangerously.

" **Ready** ," Koto raised her hand up looking at both of us for a moment before quickly throwing it back down. " **Fight**!"

At the cat girl's declaration, Chizu slithered for me with amazing speed. His tail shot up ready to strike me but I crouched low and jumped away from him. I jogged a couple feet back to create some distance but he was quick. I barely had my foot on the ground before his scaled tail swept for my stomach. Turning to face him, I raised and crossed my arms to block the attack. The blow was stronger than I anticipated and pushed me back several feet. I struggled to get my balance back but adjusted before deflecting the attack.

"So you aren't as pathetic as you look human," Chizu hissed. He grinned at me darkly, showing off four massive fangs. "How delightful. I will get to play with you for a bit before I **eat** you."

I made a face of disgust at his statement. This was seriously one creepy demon.

He charged at me again baring his fangs as he drew closer. I smirked, seeing how much he was leaving himself open. Shifting on my feet in anticipation I waited till the last possible second before I jumped up high in the air. Chizu slide directly underneath me and I quickly brought my fist down and connected it with the back of his neck hard. Energy shot through my knuckles and a sick crack vibrated down his spine. Landing off to the side I looked at my opponent who now lay on the ground motionless.

"It was about time I shut you up," I huffed.

" **Well that's a bit of a surprise. Juno managed to make a spine breaking hit to Chizu's head** ," Koto commented. " **Chizu doesn't seem to be getting up anytime soon. One, two, three, four** -"

"That's right Juno! Beat his weak ass!" Yusuke voice suddenly pierced through the crowd of demons.

I turned in surprise, spotting him standing at the bottom row all bandaged up. He was leaning over the stone railing, grinning madly as he waved at me.

"Yea Juno, you showed that creepy snake whose boss," Kazuma cheered, who was equally excited.

Next to the orange head was Kurama and Hiei, both silent and watching me closely. Kurama had a relieved look in his eyes as he nodded at me but Hiei didn't look pleased. The fire demon's serious stare shifted away me. _Wait…_ I cooked my head to the side in confusion. He was looking behind me. Realizing something was wrong, I quickly turned around but it was too late. A large tail connected with my side and knocked into me. My body went airborne till I hit the ground, bouncing roughly on the stone ground.

" **Oh wow! Chizu sent Juno flying like a rock skipping on water! That one had to hurt."**

Wincing from the pain, I gasped. It hurt have the wind was knocked out of my lungs. That snake could seriously pack a wallop when he wanted to. I rolled on my side and struggled to get on my knees. Snapping my attention back to Chizu I heard him cackle before slithering around the ring. Ignoring the pain, I took the offense and stood up to charge at him. I threw a punch but he dodged it. I tried a kick but he evaded that too and quickly counterstriked with a whip of his tail, knocking me down on my back.

"God that hurts," I groaned, struggling to stand back up. My ribs were starting to ache. I followed his slithering form but for some reason when I tried to hit him I was off. He was moving like it was some kind of dance; I just couldn't figure out his rhythm.

"Juno watch out!" Yusuke yelled.

My body stiffened and I tried to defend myself but a tail flew into my vision and struck me square in the face. I went flying out the ring in a wicked blur and within seconds my back collided with the arena wall. Letting out a cry, I fell onto my hands and knees on the grass. My face throbbed horribly and I felt a headache beat at the back of my skull.

"Fucker," I grumbled, the coppery taste of blood filling my mouth. I spit out red saliva and stood back up. A spell of dizziness blurred my vision momentarily, but I quickly shook it off and moved back for the ring. Well more like stumbled. Koto was already on the seventh count when I finally crawled back onto the stone.

"Oh she has come back for more," Chizu hissed. Ignoring his comment I composed myself and took a few solid breaths. There was no way in hell I was about to let this cocky asshole win.

He started moving towards me again using the same swerving movements as before but I was over trying to avoid him. _Time for a different approach._ In a flash my body was encased in the snake tail and he began to squeeze.

"Ah! Juno get out of there!" Kazuma panicked.

"What a worthless human you are," Chizu snarled. "I will enjoy squeezing the life from you. Then I'll make you into my afternoon snack."

On que his hold on me began to tighten even more. _Don't panic Juno, focus! Channel your energy throughout your body and…_ Energy surged out my body in waves of static and before Chizu could pull away lightening blasted in every direction. Caught off guard by the attack the large snake blew away, his large body flailing in the air before he landed on the ground hard. Taking the chance as he sluggishly slithered on the ground; I sprinted at him summoning a ball of lightning. I punched my fist directly into his mouth and shoved forward till I reached the back of his throat. His purple eyes widen in fear.

"Eat this dipshit!" I roared and released the energy down his throat. As a result the globe exploded in his mouth, ripping the muscles in his neck apart and practically decapitated him.

" **Oh wow talk about a comeback! Juno blasted Chizu's head off. It's just fantastic!"**

Hopping back and out of the way I watched the snake's body twitched and then fall limp to the ground. My breathing was staggered as I came to terms with what I had done.

I'd beat him.

It sure as hell wasn't easy, but I'd beat him.

" **Winner, Juno King!"**

I wasn't surprised by the angry snarls and boos from the crowd. I was a human after all so it must have just been an insult to them that I was able to defeat one of their brethren. Making my way to the edge of the ring, I jumped down onto the grass but winced in pain as a sting burned up my leg. Checking the damage, I raised the hem of my shorts and saw the skin on the side of my leg had been rubbed raw, like a carpet burn but more intense since it was hard solid stone I had skidded on.

"It would seem you are not completely useless," Akarenjya acknowledged. He stared at me hard with his arms crossed. I looked to the others who didn't seem that impressed either. Momorenjya did chance a quick nod to me but quickly returned to look at our opponents. _Jeez there is no pleasing them_.

"Juno, are you okay?" Yusuke shouted at me. He and the others had moved around the stadium so they were standing directly behind my team in the stands. Gingerly, I walked over to them, not missing the waves of rage and glares my teammates were giving me. They could just suck it. Just because I was forced to join their team didn't mean I was about to ignore my friends the whole tournament.

"Hey guys," I smiled and looked up at them. I spared a look at Kurama and Hiei who both had a proud presence about them.

"You really showed that snake Juno," Kazuma gloated, raising his bandaged fist in approval.

"Yes Juno, you handled yourself well," Kurama commented, giving me a small smile. Next to him, Hiei looked frustrated.

"You were careless," he scolded. "Never turn your back to an enemy."

"Noted Hiei," I touched my leg carefully, immediately causing the skin to ache more. "Learned that lesson real quick."

"Are you alright Juno," Kurama voice was even and soft but I could hear the hidden concern laced in his words.

I nodded my head about to responded when the dark haired detective slammed his hands on the stone railing

"How the hell did you even get into the mess?" Yusuke cut in, giving me a disapproving look.

"Yea Juno, why didn't you tell us?" Kazuma added.

"Um…"I looked back at the two demons hoping one of them would come to my rescue but neither spoke up leaving me to defend myself. "It's a long story, but pretty much the same reason you guys are here."

"What do you mean," Yusuke eyed me suspiciously; I could see the gears working in his head as he concluded my misfortunate situation. His brown eyes darkened to a serious shade and a deep frown sat on his lips. "Who's forcing you to fight Juno?"

"Well it's a bit complicated-"

" **Next up! Misuyikoda from Team Raiu and Juno King from Team Gorenja!** "

I froze at the announcement of my name.

Not even froze; I stopped breathing all together. A cold sweat broke out on my skin as I tried to comprehend what had just been announced.

 _No way…_

I glanced up at the screen thinking Koto had gone crazy but sure enough there it was.

My name.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh snap! Poor Juno is in for another battle next chapter. Sadly things are not going to get any easier for our girl not only being injured and exhausted but her next opponent Misuyikoda has a sinister card up his sleeve. Stay tuned friends! Next chapter should be out shortly! Reviews, comments and questions are appreciated!**


	21. The fall of Juno King

**A/N: Okay first I just wanted to say THANK YOU so much to everyone who has reviewed! I am so happy to have reached over 100 reviews. You guys have been so encouraging and patient with me. Sending all my love out to you guys! And blankets...and coco. Its freaking cold!**

 **Review Response Time!**

 **Sprax** **: And here is MOOOOOORRRREEEE! Enjoy teehee!**

 **GreenBelleWalke** **r: Well welcome to the party! I'm glad you like it so far! There is much more to come and I am cooking something good right now!**

 **Venny5123** **: Thank you thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **LunaWoldSunTigeress** **: Nooooooo! I don't want to kill you ToT haha I'm glad you are lovin it!**

 **LittleKazeHana** **: Yay! I am glad you like it. Here's the next and I am happy you didn't have to wait as long. Cheers!**

 **Otaku Lady Priya** **: I know! But that's the Dark Tournament for you! Messed up things happen all the time and its becoming clear someone does not have Juno's best interest at heart. Happy New Year and thanks for the amazing ideas. Excited to put them to use!**

 **Lillith** **: I absolutely love Juno! I am pretty happy she has become such a badass but really I view her as my female Yusuke. Maybe not as much of a punk like him lol.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains descriptive gore, blood and violence oh and a lot swearing. Reader's discretion advised.**

 **P.s This chapter was a mess to edit and adjust but hopefully it all makes sense now and you guys aren't lost (sorry if you are! Please PM me and I'll try and help you out)**

* * *

 **The fall of Juno King – XXI**

"What the hell!" Yusuke raged above me at the cat demon. "She just fought!"

Koto's ears flattened to her head and she sent Yusuke a small glare.

" **That's just the luck of the lottery. Neither team specified that each member would only fight once. So fighters can be drawn any time** ," Koto pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

The crocodile-like demon from Team Raiu stomped into the ring, giving a cackle as he reached the center. His yellow eyes peered at me as he waited, clanking his long claws in anticipation. The audience was in a roar again, yelling for Misuyikoda to kill me or something dark along those lines. I paid them no attention, their threats and comments were nothing to me. My only focus was my next opponent. I watched him attentively, running ideas in my head on the best way to take him down.

One thing was for certain.

Whatever I was going to do, I had to do it quick. There was no way I could last a long match against him. I was exhausted, and I knew for a fact my reflexes and movements would be slower due to the injuries from my previous fight. If I had any chance of beating him I would have to do it fast before the rest of my energy depleted.

Letting out the breath I was unconsciously holding, I walked back to the ring, "well I suppose there is no helping it."

"Wait! But…this isn't fair," Kazuma choked out, clearing not okay with the unfortunate situation.

Stopping at the edge of the high raised stone, I glared at Misuyikoda; he was growling now and baring sharp rows of teeth at me. _Great_ , _another demon thinking he can rip me to shreds._ Well I was just going to have to show him how wrong he was.

"Don't worry so much Kazuma," I called out. Looking over my shoulder at all of them, I smiled and gave a peace sign. "I'm going to turn this guy into a nice pair of shoes and matching purse by the time I'm through with him."

With that I jumped up onto the platform. As soon as my foot hit the hard stone, a sharp pain shot up my injured leg. Gritting my teeth, a small grunt was the only thing I let escape my mouth. I puffed out a few breaths to collect my composure, forcing myself to ignore the pain. I made my way towards the demon.

"Rather confident aren't you," Misuyikoda frowned.

I sent him a dark look but beyond that didn't reply. I was ready to get this over with.

" **Alright both combatants are in the ring. Ready? Fight!** "

Carefully I started walking, moving to the right and around the crocodile demon. My eyes took in everything. Long claws, sharp spikes running down his spine and the back of his arms, his thick tail swishing slowly. This guy was a walking weapon and almost any part of his body could do damage to me. I would have to be careful and on my guard at all times. On his waist, I spotted a thick leather belt and attached to it was a large pouch and a small gourd.

 _Probably has some kind of weapon in the pouch._

Meeting his gaze again I didn't miss that his eyes had stayed on me. Was he assessing me as well? Since he didn't just charge at me right away like his deceased teammate, he must be a little smarter and know how to strategize.

" **Hey,"** Koto cut in. **"I said you could begin. Start fighting!"**

And like that Misuyikoda sprinted towards me, but not nearly as fast as Chizu. Taking a few steps, I pushed forward and twisted my body, successfully kicking me leg into him. The blow sent him backwards a couple feet and I dashed right after him. He reached into the large pouch and a thin flash of metal reflected in his hand. Quickly, I slid on my feet to a halt and dodged to the side barely avoiding a small scythe as it flew past me. A chain followed behind the blade and tightened when it stretched to its full length.

 _What the hell?_

The scythe flew towards me again; I bent my knees to duck underneath it.

"What the heck is that," I panicked.

The weapon whipped back around with great speed. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and the sharp blade cut the skin on my thigh before returning to Misuyikoda. Wincing at the stinging sensation I stayed low to the ground trying to think of a way to get around the weapon. It was moving so fast, almost like how a whip would. In front of me Misuyikoda snickered in satisfaction, his weapon sitting proud in his clutch.

"Do you like that," he taunted in a gruff voice. "The kusarigama is a perfect weapon not only for entangling its prey, but slicing them to bits. This steel is made from the finest minerals of the underworld-"

I groaned in annoyance.

"Are you really going to give me a lecture right now," I snapped at him.

The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were close to bugging out of his head from shock. Satisfied at how easy it was to rile him up I realized he was no longer focusing on me, too caught up by my rude interruption. Taking the chance, I sprinted at him as fast as I could ignoring the throbbing sensation in my leg. When I was in front of him he finally got the sense to react and tried to block my attack but it was too late. My fist connected with his jaw, cracking the bone in the process. Misuyikoda roared in pain and slumped to the ground.

" **What a hit! Misuyikoda didn't even see it coming!"**

Standing up in triumph, I smirked at the fallen demon cradling his chin tenderly. His yellow eyes burned furiously and the slightest gleam of mischief flashed in them before I felt something wrap around my arms and torso. I didn't even realize the chain until the metal was biting into my skin painfully. I gasped out at it tightened in an uncomfortable grip; I couldn't move my arms at all. The crocodile gained his footing then swung the chain up, pulling me along with it.

"Damn it," I shrieked as I was sent up in the air then flung down into the ground, landing hard on my shoulder. Again the chain moved and I was flipped back into the air. The chain unraveled and I flew backwards until I smacked into the arena wall. A moan wheezed in my chest as I tumbled down onto the grass. What was it with everyone throwing me around?

"Juno are you okay?" Yusuke shouted.

"Just peachy," I grumbled and rolled onto my side. Pushing off my hands, I managed to stand up and lean my weight against the wall. Breathing heavily, I tried to recover from the serious blows, glaring over at Misuyikoda who was now crouched with the chain twirling over his head.

" **four, five, six** ," Koto had already started counting.

Hustling back the best I could, I wobbled and climbed into the ring just as the cat announcer reached the ninth count. The crocodile tensed up, getting ready to attack me again. How the heck was I supposed to hit him if that stupid weapon of his kept me at a distance. I could use my spirit energy but I still needed to get close to the bastard which, at the current moment, was impossible to do.

 _So if I can't hit him close range, I'll just have to hit him from here._

Glancing down at my hand I saw it was shaking badly; my body was reaching its limit. If I didn't finish this fight soon I was a goner.

I had to make this attack count.

"Okay," I breathed, channeling energy into the palm of my hand. I focused on Misuyikoda, holding my hand out directly in front of me so it aimed right as his chest. Summoning an orb of energy I frowned down at my arm, feeling a disconnection. The energy was buzzing in a choppy manner and felt like it was about to break apart. Quickly, I released the blast and it shot for the demon's chest. The orb reached Misuyikoda but split in two and ricocheted away from him, hitting the audience instead.

I stared dumbfounded.

"What…what the hell just happened," I couldn't believe my attack didn't hit him. Misuyikoda burst out in laughter and stopped swinging the chain, letting the weapon fall into his hand again.

"Nice try human but my kusarigama can deflect your pathetic energy," the demon boasted. "You've reached your limit haven't you? Your fight with Chizu was the best you had to offer. What a weak thing you are!"

My nostrils flared as anger bubbled in my chest.

I'd show him who was weak. Without thinking, I sprinted for him, looking for an opening as I went. He swung the chain at me but I quickly ducked out of the way. Another strike came at my side but I jumped high like we were playing a game of jump rope. _Almost there!_ Adrenaline pumped through my veins when I was only a few feet away from him. This was it! I was going to beat this bastard to a bloody pulp.

"Juno look out!"

I froze as a pain stabbed me right underneath my left shoulder blade. It dragged across my back in a burning sensation sending my body into a numbing state of shock.

"Gotcha," Misuyikoda hissed nastily, his mouth dripping with saliva.

I blinked slowly, my head becoming too heavy for my neck. My body floated in the air for a few moments before I felt hard stone rubbing against my side. I looked up and saw Misuyikoda standing above me; for some reason I was lying on the ground. _How did I get here?_

"JUNO!"

"Urameshi we have to help her!"

"Get up!"

I could hear them. Voices that were so familiar but they sounded so distant, muffled like I was underwater. I turned my head in the direction they came from but I couldn't see anything clearly. The world around me was melting into a blur; colors becoming dark shades of grey and black.

" **Alright! Misuyikoda just carved his scythe into Juno's back. For all of you at home right now, let me just say there is delicious amount of blood! I'm pretty sure this one is over folks."**

Misuyikoda's heavy foot pressed against the side of my face, the weight of it pushing me hard into the stone, "how I would love to just **crush** you skull."

The taste of copper filled my mouth. With shaky fingers, I slowly wrapped them around his foot and tried to pry it away but I didn't have the strength. It was taking everything I had to stay consciousness at this point. To my relief he stepped back a few steps but he reached down to his belt and untied the small bottled gourd.

"But unfortunate for you, someone has a different plan for you demise."

"What... do you mean," I rasped, my throat painfully dry despite all the blood in my mouth.

" **One!"**

I tried to sit up but Misuyikoda's foot kicked me back down into the stone. Spots of white clouded my vision as my head connected with the stone again. I blinked several times to clear my head and looked back up at him. He held the gourd tightly in one hand as his other tinkered with the paper that sealed the gourd's cork. A small rip sounded before he popped it open. What was he doing?

The crocodile knelt down next to me and shoved the opening in my face. To my surprise and horror a faint black smoke started to slip out of it.

"What are you doing?" I panicked.

" **Two!"**

"What is that," I tried to push his hand and the gourd away but he over powered me, leaning his body into mine as he kept it in place. I tried to twist my body and turn away but he had me pinned. The demon chattered in laughter, his eyes dilating in sadistic pleasure. "I'm surprised you don't know what this is since it is so ill boding to a light mage such as yourself."

My eyes widened.

"How do you know I'm a light mage?"

" **Three!"**

Ignoring my question he continued on, "this Black Mist will be the end of you human."

The black cloud poured faster out of its container and fell over my face. I tried to hold my breath but Misuyikoda saw this and sent a solid punch to my stomach. Crying out, I inhaled shallow breaths to sooth my pain and in doing so breathed in the mist. _Black Mist…I know this._ I couldn't remember how I knew it, but in the back of my mind a voice was screaming danger.

" **Four!"**

Already I felt my body start to ache, like something was drilling into my bones. A chill swept over me, itching at my skin like prickling ice, but the blood running through my veins felt like it had scolding fire in it. Something was terribly wrong.

"Make it stop," I whimpered. All the muscles in my body started to tense up, spazzing uncontrollably as my body contorted into a deep arch. Misuyikoda moved away from me and watched, looking amused at my suffering.

" **Five!"**

My body snapped stiff as a board and I lay flat on my back on the ground. Paralyzed by some unseen force I could only stare at the sky. My breath came out in short pants like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. _This mist is going to kill me!_

 _Wait-_

The memory sparked in my mind.

 _Not kill, curse…_

That's right, Black Mist didn't kill light mages, it cursed them.

Kei had told me this. That's what had happened to the Priestess. She had been poisoned with the Black Mist and turned into…

" **Six!"**

"She turned into a demon," my tongue burned, the memory of Kei's tragic tale clearly coming back to me.

Misuyikoda arched a brow in confusion at me and shifted closer to me, "What are you blabbering about?"

"I don't want to turn into a demon," the whine was so quiet I didn't think Misuyikoda heard it.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet," he confessed, bringing up the small gourd to his eye level so he could inspect it. "Maybe that bastard didn't give me enough."

My eyes widened in disbelief and slid to the small gourd then back to him. He thought the Black Mist would...kill me?

Pure hatred consumed me as I stared up at him, "y-you…"

I could barley form the words.

"You stupid demon!"

My body moved on its own accord and in a second I was on my feet with my hand clenched around Misuyikoda's large snout. Enraged by his ignorance, my fingers tightened and the bones in his jaw started to crack in my tight grip. He let out a startled cry between his closed lips and began clawing at me.

" **Whoa! Juno has managed to recover from that gruesome attack and has Misuyikoda's mouth in a bone breaking hold! This looks promising."**

"You idiot," I roared violently.

Misuyikoda bent over in pain, trying desperately to get me to let go of him. His sharp claws scratched at my skin, slicing cuts into my hand and arm. Unfazed, I glanced down at the wounds, watching as they quickly dissolved away in black smoke till the skin healed.

"You are a fool Misuyikoda and you clearly have no idea what you have just unleashed," the voice echoing in my mouth was not my own. It sounded cruel and harsh. I threw him down on the ground next to me. He scrambled to crawl away from me like a worm trying to escape a ravenous bird.

"No! He said you would die! The mist was supposed kill you!"

"Who said that," I barked viciously. Reaching down, I grabbed him by his neck and raised him up off the ground with unknown strengthen. My fingers tightened around his throat and a weak choke sputtered out of him as he kicked his legs wildly.

"Who?" I roared growing impatient at his refusal to answer me.

"I-I," he was struggling to talk so I relaxed my grip on his neck slightly, allowing him the smallest amount of air. "I don't know his name."

"You're lying," My fingers tightened again as another wave of anger pumped in my chest.

"No! No I swear he didn't say his name!" Misuyikoda pleaded. "He said he knew I would be fighting you in the tournament. Said it would be an easy win I poisoned you with the gourd! He said you were a light mage and that black mist would kill you. I swear that's all I know!"

"That's not good enough," I screamed before smashing his large head down into the stone. The blow so strong that it cracked the stone underneath him. Misuyikoda wheezed out painfully and winced as he struggled to look up at me.

"P-please stop," he begged, disoriented by my attack.

A drumming noise started to pound in my ears making my head ache. I seethed and glared down at the wounded demon's chest. His heartbeat was so loud, it thundered in my head at full volume.

It was so damn loud. I slapped my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound. A bitter and sour taste coated my tongue, like old rust. My throat went dry and overwhelming sense of bloodlust rushed through me.

"I'll make it stop,"crouching low, I traced my fingers over his bare chest feeling the faint pulse. An uncontrollable urge came over me and my only desire in that moment was to rip out the thing pumping in his ribcage. I thrusted my hand forward sharply and stabbed in into his chest. A pained wail gargled from Misuyikoda's mouth as my hand dug around in his chest. Fingers wrapped around the beating organ and snatched it out of his chest in one smooth motion. His eyes widened to a bulging state before the life in them faded. His body went limp below me.

 **Well I'd say this one is definitely over. Winner is Juno King!"**

I stared at the beating heart, watching blood slide off its surface as it twitched. To my displeasure the pounding heart only seemed to get louder. I hissed in disgust.

"Just shut up," I spat out, crushing the heart quickly. Blood dripped over my fingers and down my arms as the organ stopped moving. Dropping the ugly thing, it fell and hit the ground with a wet smack. Glancing back at Miyusikoda's body, I reached down and took hold of his snout again. Spinning around, I dragged him along before releasing him into the air. His body flew like a rag doll till it hit the wall; the very same spot he had thrown me. The stone broke apart and crumbled on top of him.

 _That's right. That bastard threw me._

The thought only pissed me off more.

An inhuman roar echoed around the arena and my body shook. Looking down at my blood covered hands a cold chill ran down my spine.

 _What the hell is going on?_ These weren't my hands. The skin at the end of my fingers was black, like I had dipped them in ink or something. And my nails weren't nails anymore. They were smooth stones of onyx, sharpened to deadly points.

"Am I becoming a de-" I couldn't finish the word. I let out a distraught cry and I balled my hands into fist, waving them wildly around me as my sanity finally cracked.

"That bastard!" I screamed and glared at the spot Misuyikoda had landed but I couldn't see him buried underneath all the rubble. Shivering in pure hatred, an immense amount of energy released around me. Black bolts of lightning shot out, snaking on the ground before circling up my body to my hands. My left arm stretched out in front of me as shocks of dark light formed in my hand, materializing into a large black bow. My right hand drew close to the side of my face and I felt the resistance of an invisible bowstring. Energy cracked in my right hand as a black arrow manifested, notching tight on the string.

I looked back at the spot where the demon laid and snarled before loosening the arrow.

"SPIRIT ARROW!"

The shot was so fast I barely caught sight of its tail as it disappeared where Misuyikoda was buried. The world was silent for a minuscule of a second before a massive dark orb expanded where the arrow hit. Many demons who were seated nearby were immediately incinerated from the blast. Screams broke out as others pushed and shoved to get away from the aftershocks.

My cheeks pulled high and my lips spread in a sick grin. Euphoria buzzed over my skin and I felt unnaturally satisfied watching the disastrous scene.

"Hey are you okay?"

I snapped my head around at the cat demon cowering away from me in terror. She gripped her microphone tightly and proceeded to speak.

"Uh…you've won the match. You can leave the ring now," she quivered.

Air fled my lungs and I choked out as if I was suffocating. I gripped my shirt, right over the place where my heart was pounding. It was hammering so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. My eyes widened in fear. I barred my teeth at her, struggling to form words but everything was coming out as horrible sounds. _No! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

The weight of hands quickly latched onto my shoulders and spun me away from Koto. For a moment I didn't see anything but the silent crowds of demons in the stands but my eyes caught black hair slightly below me. Confused, I looked down and saw Hiei watching me calmly, his grip becoming painfully tight on me.

"Control yourself woman," he hissed quietly. I shook my head hopelessly, becoming more frightened by the second.

"I can't Hiei," I closed my eyes.

"Focus," his instruction was absolute.

My mind was going berserk and a cruel voice was screaming at me to break his neck.

Snap it like a fucking twig.

 **Shut him up**!

I opened my eyes quickly hoping to rid the thoughts and looked into his red eyes. I tried to control my breathing and listen to him. The last slivers of my sanity telling me I needed him now.

Because if I didn't have him I would be eaten alive by whatever was trying to rip out of my skin.

"Hiei," my hand slowly reached out to touch him but my fingers never made contact. A pain hit at the back of my skull and my vision narrowed till everything went black.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with her?"

 _Kazuma? He sounded frightened._

I could hear them talking around me, but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes or move. My mind was awake but my body was immobile as I laid on a soft surface.

"Her opponent exposed her to something that is affecting more than her physical nature."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke growled, clearing not liking what Kurama was implying.

"He means she is changing. Her spirit energy is becoming that of a demon's."

"How do you know that?" A female voice piped up nervously.

"He is right. I can sense it as well. Juno's energy is evolving, slowly transforming into a demonic nature. You should be able to sense it Kuwabara, if you focus in on her aura."

"What?! She's becoming a demon?" Kazuma sounded so worried. I felt a presence draw close to me and pause, silently looming over me. A large hand rested on my forehead and stayed still for a moment. A warm sensation started to tickle the area.

Why couldn't I get up?

"Well Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Whoa," he marveled. I could hear his footsteps moving away from me and I silently whined at the loss of contact. "They're right…it's…hard to explain but this is nowhere near the same energy she's used before. It's darker and really cold."

The room went quiet and I tried desperately to open my eyes. I put such a strain on them but I could barely feel my eyelids twitch.

"Hey what are you doing," Kazuma suddenly panicked. As quick as his question came I felt something small pull away from my forehead. My eyes instantly opened and I looked up at a masked face; brown eyes stared at me intently.

"Hey she's awake," the female voice boomed excitedly. In a flash Botan was in front of me, smiling brightly. "Oh Juno I'm so glad your okay! You had us really worried."

I tried to open my mouth to say something to her but they remained closed.

"Well don't just stare at me silly, say something."

"She can't fool. Those seals on her body are preventing her from moving."

Seals? There were seals on me? I looked down at the masked person's hand and saw a small piece of paper with ink writing on it pinned between their fingers.

"Well she is awake now, so take them off her," the blue haired reaper demanded. "I don't think she is going to try and kill anyone this time."

 _Kill anyone?_

Another paper was pulled off my lips and a freeing sensation rushed over my tongue. The masked person removed three more seals from my body and I was finally able to sit up on the bed. Kurama moved close, gently brushing Botan to the side so he could sit down next to me. He started to caress my arm slowly and gave me a soft smile.

"How do you feel Juno," he asked in a hushed tone, carefully watching me.

I didn't answer him right away, a bit confused on what was happening…or really what **had** happened. Looking around the room, I felt extremely vulnerable. My fight with Misuyikoda was coming back to me and so many questions filled my head. How did Misuyikoda know about me and what Black Mist could do to me? Who was the person who coerced him into doing it? Why did they want to curse me?

A spark of anger hit my chest and it began to flare.

How dare that damn demon do this to me? Ruin my life. I was disgusted by his ignorance and greed. But in all honesty I was disgusted with myself too. So easily I had abandoned my humanity in that moment to end his life, to punish him for what he had done to me.

"Juno," Yusuke started, trying to ease the clear tension that was building up in the room. His chocolate eyes gazed at me, as if he was ready to come over and hug me.

Seeing his kind eyes made me feel even worse. Shame weighed heavy on my shoulders. I was embarrassed I had fallen to such a dark act of animalistic behavior. I showed no mercy to my opponent and because of that my friends witnessed me brutally murder him. Fear swelled in my chest and I quickly broke eye contact with Yusuke. What did they think of me now?

Now that I was turning into a demon.

Or was I already one?

Lifting my hands, I inspected my nails. Surprisingly, their shape had returned to normal but they were tinted black and my fingers were also still stained with blood. I snapped them under the blankets and swallowed hard, feeling a wave of nausea shift in my stomach.

"Oh my god," I croaked out. Taking a chance I looked around the room at everyone's faces seeing them all watching me nervously.

This was really happening. I was going to be a demon.

"Juno you need to calm down," Kurama stressed, leaning over me to touch my shoulders. "Panicking will only make it worse."

"No," I whimpered, twisting my torso away from him."I can't turn into a demon."

The lights in the hotel room started to flicker before the bulbs began to break apart.

"No, no, no!" I cried in hysteria. The room fell into darkness and Kurama shifted on the bed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me against his chest.

"Breathe Juno, just breathe," he hushed in my ear, trying to calm me down.

"I can't!" I wailed.

A hand smacked against my forehead abruptly, causing me to stop my fit. I blinked away my tears in surprise, staring at the pair of red eyes glowing brightly in the dark. "Fight it Juno. Control your energy like you have in the past."

"You are stronger than this," Kurama added, doing his best to encourage me.

"But this is different. I can't control demon energy-"

"Enough," the fire demon nearly seethed. His hand clamped onto my wrist and pulled me out of the arms of the comforting redhead. Unceremoniously, I toppled to the carpeted floor, my legs far too weak to support me. Hiei kneeled down next to me and tightly cupped my chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

The window curtains were pulled open suddenly and the last light of the sun filled the room. I stared up at Hiei's face as his remained stoic.

"You are more than capable of handling this power Juno. From this moment on you will cease this pathetic cowardice."

"Hiei," Kurama frowned, clearly bothered by his teammate's words.

"Quiet fox," Hiei bit back. "She needs to hear this. There is no stopping what is going to happen to her."

The smaller demon narrowed his eyes, staring at me with deathly seriousness. "If you don't overcome your emotions, the poison in your body will take full effect and you'll be lost to us entirely."

"But she is fine," Kazuma shot in, stepping a bit closer to me so he could look over my appearance. "She's back to normal."

"Back to normal," I looked up at the orange head, utterly confused.

"Yea Juno… you tried to kill Hiei," Yusuke explained.

I looked back at Hiei in complete horror. There was no way I had actually tried to attack him. The fire demon raised a brow in concern when I didn't respond.

"You don't remember?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you go. Juno just got dealt a wild card. Hopefully she will be able to overcome it (with the help you our favorite demon pair of course *wink wink*). If you need a refresher on Black Mist go back to chapters 11 &12\. Also it will be explained a little more in the future chapters. I got to say this chapter was fun to write but also extremely difficult. How do you write for someone going mad with demonic energy? Lol I am not Stephen King (cries in corner) maybe one day though! Anyway cheers everyone! Hope you had a great New Years. Reviews, comments and questions are always welcomed.**


	22. The art of sealing

**Updated A/N: Hey loveys! So I meant to have this out on Christmas but there seems to be an error with the Doc Manager. After talking to some amazing people on the forums I figured out how to upload this chapter. So the A/N below is a little outdated lol but** **anyways** **! UPDATE IS HERE!**

 **A/N: It's a Christmas miracle! I swear I am still alive.**

 **First of all I just wanted to apologize. This has been a really REALLY stressful year for me. And on top of that I have been staring at this particular chapter off and on for the past several months. Serious writers block and I am not all that crazy with how it turned out. But it is done! I am going to leave it how it is and mooooooooove on. FINALLY! I still have college and work but I should finally be able to update more and at least communicate with you guys (So sorry I was just really embarrassed with myself). BUT I hope you enjoy. I look forward to getting back into the YYH game. Xoxo**

 **Responses to reviews are at the end of the chapter this time as well as an important question in the Author Note.**

 **WARNING : This chapter contains gore, violence, language and so good naughtiness towards the end. **

P.s I am aware there are probably some errors but I am soooo tired and I wanted to just get this DAMN chapter out. So I will check up on it tomorrow. Thanks everybody!

* * *

 **The art of sealing - XXII**

Yusuke's brown eyes widened in disbelief. Down in the ring below he watched as Misuyikoda's scythe ripped into Juno's shoulder. A red line of blood seeped through her shirt as the blade dragged across her back in a gruesome cut.

"Juno!"

Her name roared from his chest, his breathing coming out in short pants as panic spiked throughout his body. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as her body went limp and she began to fall. With a hard thud, her back hit the arena floor and to Yusuke's horror she didn't move to get up.

No one from Team Urameshi could believe what they were seeing. The girl they had all come to know and love laid motionless, her dark eyes wide in pain.

"Urameshi we have to help her," Kuwabara hollered. Tears prickled at the corners of the tall boy's eyes threatening to spill over as his grief overtook him.

"I know," Yusuke hissed between his clenched teeth but he remained rooted in his spot; a part of him hesitant to react. It pissed him off that he wasn't going down there right now and beating Misuyikoda into a bloody pulp. But deep down he knew he couldn't interfere. This wasn't his fight and Juno wasn't technically a part of their team. They wouldn't be able to help her until Koto gave the announcement that the match was over. He growled in anger and balled his hands into fists.

They couldn't just stand there and let her die.

"Damn it!" The spirit detective slammed his fists into the stone railing in frustration. Gritting his teeth he looked down at his bandaged hands, completely at a loss at what to do. Beside him Kuwabara scoffed, annoyed by his passiveness.

"Fine Urameshi. You may be okay with watching her die but I'm not!"

The larger boy lifted his leg up on the railing, ready to jump down and stop the match. Yusuke, battling with his emotions, was close to following him but stayed put when Kurama shot an arm in front of them.

"No Kuwabara," the fox spirit intervened quickly, shooting a serious look to his teammate. "This is still a fight. To interfere when the match is still in play would bring severe consequences."

"What do you mean consequences," the orange head howled, knitting his brows together.

"They would kill her," Hiei answered, still keeping his eyes from Juno's body.

"So we just stand here and do nothing while she dies," Kuwabara barked.

Kurama sent an empathetic look to his friend. He understood exactly how Kuwabara felt and in honesty, Kurama was struggling to separate his own emotions from reason and logic. This was Juno, his Juno who was laying on the ground bleeding out. It unnerved him.

He did not like feeling powerless.

"Kurama," Hiei's voice drew the fox's attention back to the fight. They watched Misuyikoda unfasten a small gourd from his belt and open it. The demon knelt down next to the fallen girl and pushed the open gourd under her nose. Weak but still determined Juno tried to push it away but with no success. In this state she was easily overpowered by her opponent.

"What's he doing to her?" Kuwabara panicked, frantically looking to his team. No one could give him an answer. They all stood gravely silent as they continued to watch. A horrible feeling weighed on the tallest boy's shoulders and he realized this was even more serious than he thought. Looking back at Juno, a chill spiked at the base of his neck. Whatever was in that gourd was setting of all the psychic alarms in his head. Straightening his back, he adopted the same demeanor as his friends and watched. Juno's body started to jerk and spasm as she had no choice but to inhale more of the black mist.

Yusuke spared a glance at Kurama, hoping he was coming up some brilliant plan to help Juno or at the very least say some encouraging words to let them know she would make it out of this. To his disappointment, the redhead said nothing.

Juno cried out in pain, her back stretching into a painful arch. Her tanned skin started to pale as she thrashed on the ground.

"Damn it all," the Yusuke growled.

"This has gone on far enough Urameshi," Kuwabara bit out between clenched teeth trying to coax his friend to take action. "Forget the rules and the consequences! It won't matter if they kill her if we interfere. She'll be dead if this continues. We need to get her out of there!"

Kurama watched carefully, studying the black mist Juno was consuming. Even from where he stood he could see her eyes dilating, her muscles twitching, teeth clenching. With keen hearing he was able to hear her begging for the pain to stop. His heart ached at her plea. In his head, he was going over several theories of what could be happening. But there was a magnitude of different possibilities. As more time passed though he felt her energy pulsing out and one theory rose to the top of his thoughts. The very aura around Juno was beginning to grow darker, malevolent and incredibly tempting. His eyes darkened as he felt the dangerous energy of Yoko try to push through. Both souls could sense it. Inhaling deeply, he couldn't stop the small shiver down his back. He shot a glance to Hiei, knowing full well the fire demon sensed the shift in her energy as well. As it would seem, Hiei was in the same predicament as him.

The smaller demon's eyes were a crimson blaze, focused solely on Juno's fallen form. He was buzzed off of the energy she was emitting, every muscle in his body tightening in response to her. Slowly he let out a steady breath, trying to control his erratic behavior and concentrate more on her wellbeing. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced up at the fox spirit.

Kurama looked concerned, ' _Do you think it possible for her energy to become-'_

' _I would think you'd be the one to know fox. Did you ever come across a substance like this before?'_

 _'I recall a story of such a mist that could do something like this to humans. However, the likelihood that this is same mist would be absurdly rare."_

 _"Well perhaps she is just that "lucky"'._

 _'Hiei… if this **is** that mist…she will become a demon.'_

There was a moment of silence between their private conversation.

 _'I see no issue if that is the case. We have staked on claim to her, she is ours, so why shouldn't she be a demon. I hardly think I need to remind you that you are a demon as well.'_

Kurama narrowed his eyes in caution, unsure of his friend's motive.

 _'That is terribly selfish Hiei. She may not be able to handle such a transformation. Her body has just started to hone in her energy. If it was to be overwhelmed with demon energy she could die-'_

 _'Enough Kurama, Look.'_

Both demons trained their eyes back on the girl who, to their surprise, was now standing and holding onto the crocodile's large snout. Misuyikoda's jaw cracked in her grip as she snarled at him, her pretty face contorting in anger.

"What the hell?" Yusuke gawked in disbelief. Misuyikoda tried to pry Juno's hand off but it was no use, she wasn't going to let him go.

" **Whoa! Juno has managed to recover from that gruesome attack and has Misuyikoda's mouth in a bone breaking hold! This looks promising."**

"You idiot!" Juno screamed at the demon. She spat a few more words in his face before roughly tossing him away from her. Misuyikoda landed on the ground hard and struggled to get away from her, shouting as he moved. He was utterly petrified and befuddled at her new power.

"No! He said you would die! The mist was supposed to kill you!" Misuyikoda sputtered.

Hiei listened closely as Juno questioned the demon on where he had gotten the mist. If Misuyikoda could give a name, Hiei vowed he would kill the person responsible for this distasteful scheme. His red eyes focused on Misuyikoda's mouth as it chopped. In a flash, Juno had taken hold of the sniveling creature neck and raised him into the air with newfound strength. He struggled to form an answer and that only seemed to make her angrier. With great force, she smashed his face into the ground.

"What a fool," Hiei seethed in disgust.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei in question, "huh? What do you mean?"

With the loud buzz and confusion of the crowd overhead, Kuwabara could barely make out what was being said. When he didn't get a response from the fire demon he looked to Kurama for answers.

"What's going on?"

"She is very angry. It would seem someone has hired Misuyikoda to poison her," the redhead answered absentmindedly, more focused on the match.

"Poison?!" Kuwabara panicked.

"Yes. But contrary to what Misuyikoda believed this poison was not meant to kill her Kuwabara," Kurama reassured him.

"Then...," Kuwabara looked back at Juno. "Then what's it for?"

Juno roared and slammed the crocodile's head down onto the concrete again. Looking disturbed and on edge, Juno dropped the demon. Fear swept over her face and it was clear she was in the early stage of a panic attack. Slapping her hands over her ears, she struggled to focus on anything; her breaking point was moments away. In a nightmarish blur, Juno was next to the Misuyikoda once more and her newly sharp nails scratched down his torso. She plunged her hand into his chest causing Misuyikoda to let out mangled cry. His body went limp as she pulled out his heart in a bloody mess.

 **"Well I'd say this one is** **definitely** **over. Winner is Juno King!"**

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke panicked; horrified that she had just ripped out her opponent's heart.

Hiei scoffed outright at the fallen beast. The demon was a fool to use a poison without knowing what is was capable of. His life would be the cost for his stupidity.

Juno stepped away and dropped the heart on the ground, looking only the slightest bit calmer. But she wasn't done. She hauled the dead body up by its head and threw it into the arena wall. Large pieces of the wall crumbled and fell over the body like a stone grave.

"This is unreal! Is this because of the black mist stuff," Kuwabara asked out loud.

Before anyone could answer Juno let out another vicious roar as she began to thrash about. She started talking to herself and looked down at her bloodied hands, obviously distressed. In her growing rage she looked over to where she had thrown Misuyikoda, dark energy whisking around her like a cyclone. Black lighting shot from her arms as a bow manifested in her hands. Notched on its string was an arrow made of her energy, drawn back and ready to strike.

" **SPIRIT ARROW,"** she loosened the arrow in Misuyikoda's direction and it hit quicker than anyone could blink. The blow sent a burst of energy around the area, incinerating the demons nearby. Many demons pushed and shoved each other to get out of the way but they were blown away in the after blast.

Hiei's frown deepened as he watched her begin to shake. As striking as she was in this state he knew her energy was becoming more powerful by the second.

"If she continues," Kurama warned.

"I am aware," Hiei snapped. He saw her continue to talk to herself, which only seemed to rile her up more. The announcer foolishly attempted to confront her and Juno's insane stare snapped to her. For a few moments she simply stared at the cat demon but by the way her clawed fingers twitched and her knees bent it was clear she was getting ready to attack. In an instant he was next to Juno, gripping his fingers on her shoulder tightly and drawing her attention to him. Caught off guard by the sudden contact, she glared ready to rip him apart but stopped once she recognized it was him.

"Control yourself woman," Hiei ordered.

Clearly upset, Juno shook her head. Her bottom lip trembled as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

"I can't Hiei," she closed her and the tears rolled down her dirty cheeks.

"Focus," he instructed firmly but a bit quieter. There was no tip toeing around this. If she didn't calm down she would lose control and it was uncertain if anyone would be able to stop her. She bowed her head, dark bangs covering her eyes. He was aware she was murmuring to herself again.

" **Break his neck…snap it like a fucking twig,"** she snarled, her voice was coarse and cruel. **"Shut him up!"**

Gasping in horror at what she had just said, Juno panicked and tried to step away from him but his grip only tightened. Looking down into his eyes she panted, completely frightened she couldn't control her body.

"Hiei-"

Her head snapped back as pain shot through her body and she screamed out in agony. Her clawed hand slashed at his face but he easily avoided the attack. Blinded by bloodlust she tried again, aiming for his neck. Hiei swiftly dodged and jumped behind her, striking her in the back of the head with enough force to knock her out. With a groan she began to fall but Hiei was quick and caught her with his uninjured arm. Bringing her close to his body he retreated back to the others and offered her limp body to Kurama who promptly took her. Yusuke and Kuwabara swarmed them, trying to see if she was okay as well as berate Hiei for hit her.

"Perhaps we should take this to the privacy of our hotel room," Kurama suggested quickly, not missing the uneasy stares of the demons nearby.

They all nodded in unison and left the arena, Kurama leading the way as he held Juno's body close to his chest.

* * *

As soon as they entered the hotel room they were greeted by the mask fighter. He patiently stood not too far from the doorway as if expecting them to come. His brown eyes landed on the unconscious girl and quickly pointed to the bedroom Kurama and Hiei shared. Kurama complied with the silent order and walked into the room and gently sat the slumbering girl on his mattress. Everyone carefully watched the masked fighter as he walked into the room and over to the table. A small stack of rectangular papers, ink stick, brush and ink stone sat. He quickly went to work grinding the ink stick against the stone before adding a small amount of water from a nearby pitcher. Satisfied with the consistency on the ink, the masked fighter took the small brush and started writing on the papers.

Outside in the sitting room the hotel door slammed open.

"Where is she!?" A distraught Botan shouted and stormed into the room. Spotting everyone in the bedroom she padded over quickly, pushing through to see Juno lying on the bed. "Oh dear…"

"What?" Kuwabara panicked. "Do you know what's happening to her?"

Botan looked up at the tall boy wearily, unsure if she should say anything. Nervous about the subject she quickly changed it.

"I'll get some bandages and something to clean all the blood," she announced and rushed out of the room. Kuwabara stared dumbfounded at the retreating grim reaper but his demeanor changed instantly, anger flaring in his chest.

"Why isn't anyone saying anything," he roared, glancing around the room quickly.

"Kuwabara please calm yourself," Kurama urged. He rested his hand on the taller teen's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "We aren't certain as to what is really happening to Juno."

Botan reentered the room holding a bundle of bandages and a few wet wash cloths. She walked up to the tall teen and gave him a small smile. "Kuwabara, could you help me sit her up for a moment. I need to remove her shirt and clean her wound."

Sullenly, he nodded and moved over to the bed, sitting down next to his unconscious friend. Careful grabbing her arms, he pulled her enough so she sat up. Botan crawled onto the bed and sat on the other side of her.

"If you wouldn't mind Kuwabara," she said expectantly. Taking the hint, the teen turned his head away, giving them some privacy. Botan lifted the torn shirt up Juno's torso and with a little maneuvering got it off her. Taking one of the wet wash clothes, she dabbed it along the cut carefully.

"I'll get her a shirt," Yusuke offered, walking out of the room. He came back with a plain white tee and brought it over to the working reaper, careful to keep his eyes averted.

"Thanks Yusuke," Botan took the shirt and set it next to her. She finished cleaning the wound then reached for the bandages but Kurama touched her hand to stop her.

"Allow me."

Botan let out grunt, creasing her brows together as she looked at the older teen. Her lips slanted into a frown.

"Kurama I don't think that's appropriate-"

"Let him," Hiei insisted, his red eyes were hard on the blue haired girl. She got the hint and handed the wrappings to the redhead.

"Yeah Botan, I'm sure Kurama has already seen it all," Yusuke piped, a small boyish grin crawling on his face.

Botan gawked in utter shock at the spirit detective.

"Ah! Yusuke, don't be such a pervert! Especially when Juno is lying here unconscious and injured. Have you no shame?"

"I'm just staying," he stifled his giggle and looked away from the annoyed looks he was receiving from some of his teammates.

"Urameshi now is not the time to make jokes," Kuwabara shouted, his own face heating in embarrassment.

"I can't even believe you would imply that," Botan went off, trying to smack him on the head. He quickly dodged her and moved to the other side of the room.

All the while Kurama ignored the trio, focusing his attention on the girl he had come to care for. His long fingers brushed across her ribcage as he wrapped the white fabric around her torso. Adding just enough tension, he dressed her wound properly and tied of the ends off. He took the spare shirt and pulled it over her head, allowing the fabric to slide down her body. He took a moment to touch the exposed skin, appreciating its softness before it was completely hidden from him. He felt the overbearing weight of a glare heated at the back of his head. Flashing his jade eyes sideways, he glanced at the smaller demon watching him.

"That should do it," he announced. He laid Juno back down on the bed and stood up to face the others.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked, looking over Juno's still body.

"She needs to rest. Fighting both Chizu and Misuyikoda has completely drained her of her energy."

"I mean, what about that crap Misuyikoda made her breathe in."

The room fell silent.

The masked fighter finally stopped what he was doing at the table and turned to the others, drawing their attention.

"What do you have there?" Kuwabara curiously asked. The masked fighter didn't move but pointed over at the sleeping girl. The others followed his finger and looked over at the bed where Juno laid. Her body was twisting into an uncomfortable position. Her back bent into a deep arch and her arms curled by her sides.

"The hell? Hey what's happening?" Yusuke shouted and rushed over to the bed. "She was fine just a second ago!"

Kurama moved to join him and both boys grabbed her body. They tried to ease her back into the bed but she thrashed around wildly.

"Calm yourself Juno," Kurama urged, moving his hands to cup her face. He looked at her carefully, noting the pained look twisting her face. Her eyes were scrunched closed and teeth clenched. "Juno, it's me Kurama."

"That's not working Kurama," Yusuke barked just before Juno's fist connected with his jaw. The dark haired boy stumbled back a few steps and rubbed the bruising skin. Letting out an annoyed huff, he moved back and tried to grab her arms. "Damn it. Come on Juno you gotta calm down!"

Watching his friends struggle to restrain the injured girl, Kuwabara balled his hands into fists clearly upset. He turned back to the masked fighter. "Okay shorty I feel like you know what's going on…hey…where did he go?"

Completely baffled, the tall boy whipped his head side to side looking for the mystery fighter. Finally, looking over his shoulder he spotted him standing next to Juno holding the papers in his hand. Yusuke and Kurama hesitantly moved back a bit to give him room.

"What's he doing," Kuwabara asked. He and the others watched the masked fighter make a hand sign while keeping the small papers pinched between his middle and pointer fingers. Energy emitted from his hands and the papers levitated from his hold, moving to hover over Juno's still thrashing body. With another hand sign his energy shot into the papers, causing them to glow bright blue. The papers snapped to attention in the air then landed all over Juno's body. One went to her forehead, another over her lips, one on her abdomen and the last on her chest where her heart was.

"What-"

"They are seals Kuwabara," Kurama explained, patiently watching with great interest. The seals glowed brighter, engulfing Juno in the same blue energy before fading and returning to normal pieces of paper.

"Seals?" Yusuke repeated under his breath. He stepped closer to the now still Juno and studied her. He shot a suspicious look to the masked fighter. "Why do you need to use seals?"

The masked fighter matched his glare before closing his eyes calmly. With a pivot on his heal he walked back to his spot by the table, arms folded behind his back.

"These seals seem to restrain her body so she cannot harm herself or us while she is in her hibernated state," Kurama explained looking more closely. "Also they are containing her energy."

"Her energy," both Yusuke and Kuwabara spoke in unison.

"What the heck is wrong with her energy?" Kuwabara hollered.

Kurama let out a small sigh, his green gaze moving to the temperamental fire demon. Hiei had decided not to participate in the discussion and opted to tuck himself away in the corner with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He seemed sure in the masked fighter's abilities and for the moment was worried about Juno's health. Slightly annoyed by the lack of response from him, Kurama continued, "Her opponent exposed her to something that is affecting more than her physical nature."

"What the hell does that mean," Yusuke snapped, shooting Kurama a disgruntled look.

"He means she is changing you fools. She is turning into a demon," Hiei's voice finally broke into the conversation. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at the fire demon confused and shocked by his words. He ignored them and looked back at the still girl. Up till now he'd stayed quiet for the sake of his human teammates knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand. Humans were too closed minded and emotional to comprehend such information. It was obviously clear that she was transforming right from the moment she shot her spirit arrow. The black static engulfing her energy was proof.

"If you don't believe me, ask the reaper."

All eye shifted to Botan. She gave a small shriek as everyone looked at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Is he telling the truth?" Yusuke asked.

Letting out a solemn breath, she nodded.

"Yes he is right. It's much darker than before."

"What do you mean," Kuwabara questioned.

"Before Juno's spirit energy was light-"

"Yea she's be able to tamper with lightening, we all know that," Yusuke blurted out.

"You misinterpret the meaning of light Yusuke," Kurama informed. "Yes Juno was able to manipulate light nature and electricity but Juno's energy was also light as in aerial, weightless. It was soft. But now it is dark, like a heavy shadow. From what I observed from the arrow she manifested in her fight, it is terrible potent, cold and dangerous."

Kurama looked over at the mystified orange head.

"You should be able to sense it Kuwabara, if you focus on her energy."

Taken back by the statement, Kuwabara's eyes widen. He looked over at the sleeping girl before moving closer till he was right next to her. Slowly he brought his hand down and placed his large palm on her forehead. Closing his eyes he focused on the undeniable surge that was Juno's energy. His brows creased together. Something was wrong. What once was light and buzzed with ease was now chopping and heavy.

"Well Kuwabara?" Yusuke probed, taking a curious step closer to his friend.

A chill ran down the psychic's spine as he sensed a spike in her energy. The shadow was so great it threatened to latch on to his hand. He quickly pulled away.

"Whoa," he held his hand, cautiously looking over his fingers to see if the shadow had touched him. Realizing his skin was alright he backed away from Juno and went to his original spot. "They're right...it's...hard to explain but this is nowhere near the same energy she's used before."

The tall teen visibly shivered.

"It's darker and really cold."

No one said anything for a moment, unsure how to respond to Kuwabara's grave conclusion. Beside the teen, the masked fighter shifted on his feet. Kuwabara watched a bit surprised as the small fighter moved back to where Juno laid.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, his voice a notch higher in panic.

The masked fighter ignored him and hooked a nail under the seal placed on Juno's forehead. Tearing the paper away the girl's eyes snapped open wide, looking fearful as she lay motionless on the bed.

A happy squeal came from Botan and she rushed over to the bed.

"Hey she's awake!"

The reaper leaned a knee on the bed and smiled down at her.

"Oh Juno I'm so glad you're okay! You had us really worried."

Botan paused, expecting Juno to reply back but the girl continued to lay there in silence.

"...Well don't just stare at me silly, say something-"

"She can't fool," Hiei chastised, uncrossing his arms in irritation. He found it absurdly ridiculous how daft the reaper could be. "Those seals on her body are preventing her from moving."

Botan huffed, her hands flying to her hips as she gave the fire demon a small glare.

"Well she is awake now, so take them off her!" The reaper turned her attention to the masked fighter and her gaze softened, "I don't think she is going to try and kill anyone this time."

Reluctantly the masked fighter nodded and proceeded to peel off the last three seals, freeing the girl. Slowly Juno sat looking slightly delirious. She didn't say anything as she sat with her shoulders slumped and a sad look in her eyes.

Kurama was the quickest to her, ushering Botan to the side so he could place his hands on her. His fingers brushed over her shoulders softly.

"How do you feel Juno?" He voice was just about a whisper and he watched her every move. Juno didn't say anything at first, feeling defeated and hopelessly lost. Sparing a quick glance at everyone in the room something snapped in her eyes and Kurama caught on to it immediately. He tensed slightly hand gripped her arms tighter.

Her face turned anger and a sneer spread her lips.

Everyone stiffened feeling the rage exuding from her. No one dared to say anything in fear it might set her off. only mustering a brave breath Yusuke finally spoke up.

"Juno…"

* * *

I stared down into my lap utterly horrified by the details my friends had just revealed to me.

I couldn't believe I had actually tried to attack Hiei… I didn't even remembering doing it. Biting my bottom lip, I fought back tears as a heavy weight of sadness pressed down on me. Was this my fate? Was I going to lose control of my body and becoming a crazed demonic killing machine?

Looking down at my hands, I stared at my elongated nails. They were terrifyingly sharp. How long would it take before the rest of my body transformed?

"Enough Juno," Hiei snapped. Looking up, I realized he had moved closer to me. So close that his legs nearly touched the bed. I stared into his red eyes timidly, nervous of what he would do next. Slowly, he reached out to me with his left hand hit the top of my head. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but it was a tap to get me to shut up. "Cease your mundane babbling."

I blinked in surprise. Could he read my mind now?

"You are projecting your thoughts so loudly woman, I'm surprised the others can't hear them," he drawled, his intense gaze making me feel small.

"Perhaps it would be best to give Juno some time to rest," Kurama suggested, stepping closer to me and Hiei.

"Right," Yusuke nodded and he and the others filed out of the room wishing for me to feel better soon. I forced a small smile and waved goodbye. I was a little surprised to see that the masked fighter had remained in his spot by the corner. Slowly shifting my body so I was squared with him, I gave him my full attention.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. The fighter looked at Hiei and Kurama then pointed to the door, silently commanding them to leave.

"And why on earth should I listen to you," Hiei growled, his fists clenching tightly. Next to him Kurama let out a sigh before placing a hand on the smaller demon's shoulder.

"Hiei," the fire demon shot a furious glare up to the redhead, "you should take this time to tend to your arm."

Hiei practically snarled and was ready to shoot back a remark but stopped as Kurama stared down at him.

"We will have time to comfort Juno later," the fox continued, giving him a knowing look.

Hiei scoffed, shoving his left arm in his pocket before glancing back at me. His eyes showed his dislike of the situation but he reluctantly gave in and stormed out of the room without another word. Slouching over in disappointment I was sad he didn't say anything to me. The mattress dipped down and I glanced up at Kurama as he leaned closer to me.

"Later we will tend to you," he whispered next to my ear, his lips brushed against the shell of my ear. He moved and softly placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room as well. In the silence I turned my attention back to the small fighter.

"Follow me Juno," a soft sweet voice came from the fighter. I blinked at him in amazement. That was a female voice. Not what I was expecting at all. The fighter made for the door, not even bothering to glance back to see if I was following.

"H-hey! Wait a second," I shot at them, quickly pulling the covers off my body. As soon as my feet hit the floor a sharp jolt of pain raked up my spine. Huddling against the bed, a groan left my lips as I tried to cope with the pain. It was like an intense fire was sizzling under the skin on my back. I looked up at the door but the masked fighter had already left.

"Damn it," I hissed and forced myself back to my feet. Taking measured steps out of the bedroom, I moved into the living room but no one was there. I glanced over at the open front door and hurried out into the hallway. The masked fighter was waiting by the open elevator, a small sack now in her hand. She must have left it in the living room before.

"Could you maybe walk a little slower," I grumbled and stood next to them. We made our way out of the hotel in silence and headed into the forest.

After nearly an hour of walking I was finally fed up enough to snap at them, "Okay seriously! Where are you taking me?"

As quick as the words left me a heavy thump echoed in my chest and pain ripped through me. I fell down on my knees, curling into my chest as the pain continued.

"Damn it," I barely managed to gasp out. Footsteps sounded next to my head and I struggled to look up at the masked fighter.

"You must calm yourself Juno. With how raw your emotions are, you are only quickening the process."

"What fucking process," I grit out as I rolled onto my back so I could get air in my lungs. I gasped for air for a few moments then felt the shadow of the fighter above me.

"You know very well you are transforming. Allowing your emotions to rile you up only hastens it," the fighter offered me their hand and I took it reluctantly even though the pain lingered. When I was back on my feet we kept walking until we finally reached a small beach. The sight of the ocean was pretty and calming. Breathing in slowly I kneeled down and touched the sand, letting the grainy texture rub against my skin.

"Good, continue to relax like this and the sealing should go smoothly."

I looked over my shoulder and started complexly stunned that the fighter had taken off their mask. Before me stood a young woman maybe only a few years older than me. She was really pretty with long pink hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, showing of her fair skin. Her large brown doe-like eyes stared back at me.

"Wow, not really what I was imaging," I smiled and stood back up. "Okay so you mind telling me who you are?"

"Certainly. My name is Genkai."

My eyebrows raised in surprise at hearing her name. _Genkai? Isn't that Yusuke's teacher's name?_

"I'm sure you are aware that I am Yusuke's master."

"Yeah, he's mentioned you," I clicked my tongue, shifting on my feet. "But why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer my assistance," she gave a small smile and walked over to me. Circling around me, she carefully took her time to look me over. "So you are the light shaman. I always imagined someone of your caliber to be more graceful, but your fights have proven otherwise."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, cut me some slack! This is the first time I've fought demons."

"And it will be your last if you cannot get control of your energy," Genkai calmly informed me while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"My last?" I frowned out her statement not liking where the conversation was going.

She nodded.

"Yes, if you can't control this new energy it will consume you and you will turn into a grotesque blood thirsty demon, like your predecessor."

"My predecessor?"

"Surely you have heard of Priestess Hiokai?"

"The Priestess who turned into a demon from the Black Mist? Yeah, I have."

"You don't want to end up like her do you," Genkai clipped. I kept my mouth shut my shook my head.

"Well then, let's make sure that doesn't happen," she turned on her heel and started walking over to the bag she discarded.

"Come here," she ordered and I was quick to obey. We both sat on the ground and she pulled out an ink tone and an ink stick, quickly working to grind some it into powder. The process was very interesting, her mixing the water in to for a thin black ink. She grabbed a brush and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, fingering it delicately.

"What do you want me to do?"

"As a shaman, you have the unique ability to perform advanced sealing. You need to place a seal on yourself to contain this energy till you are strong enough to control it on your own."

My shoulder slouched at her words. There it was again…I wasn't strong enough. Pushing my irritation to the back of my mind, I nodded and listened to her. This was Yusuke's teacher so she had to have great knowledge on things like this. If I wanted to get better, get stronger, I needed to pay attention to everything she said and work hard.

"It is true; you have done exceptionally well in controlling your energy in such a short period of time."

I smiled at her comment.

"But this is not the same," her eyes snapped up to mine and I instantly saw how serious she was. "Demon energy is too much for most humans. You need to seal it away and let out small portions over time. Learn to control that amount then let out a little more till you are fully able to control it all."

"So…then this means I won't turn into a demon right away?"

Genkai shook her head.

"No. You should have considered yourself a demon the moment you inhaled that black mist. But your physical appearance has only changed slightly," she pointed down at my nails. "Your eyes have also changed."

I gasped in horror.

"My eyes?!" Quickly jumping up, I searched the beach till I spotted a few pool tides off to the side. Running over to water, I bent down and peered into a pool. Though it wasn't fully clear I could see my reflection and the distinct violet color of my irises.

"Purple!? My eyes are purple!" I shot away from the water and looked back at Genkai. "That's fucking unnatural!"

"Well I wouldn't call you natural anymore Juno. Now get back over here and finish this," she barked at me impatiently.

Man, she could really be grumpy.

Obeying, I mournfully made my way back to her and plopped down in the sand. Taking a breath, I held up the brush ready to continue, "Okay, so how do I do this?"

"First you will make a seal; one only you will be able to remove."

I looked down at my hands thoughtfully, questions shooting in my mind.

"Will I ever be able to manipulate light again? When I was trapped in the seals at the hotel I heard Kazuma say my energy was cold and dark. And now focusing on it myself I feel it too."

"You energy will no longer be able to use light. From what I saw in the fight with Misuyikoda, you have gained the ability of darkness."

"Darkness?" Thinking back to my fight I did remember my energy shooting black lightening.

"Yes. As Hiei can manipulate fire with his energy and Kurama plants, you will now be able to manipulate, summon, and harness darkness."

"Okay then," I sighed. Reaching for the small stone of ink, I set it in front of me. "Let's get this energy under control."

Genkai handed me a small rectangular piece of paper that was almost translucent. Curious, I took it in my fingers and inspected it.

"This little thing? This will be able to hold back all my energy?"

"Yes."

I had a thought.

"But if I seal my energy away how will I be able to fight for the rest of the tournament?"

"This seal will not lock all of your energy, only about seventy percent. You'll be able to let a small amount every week or so."

"What?! That means I'll only have thirty percent for the rest of the tournament! That's real comforting since I'm fighting demons."

"With what your energy is becoming, I am positive it will be enough. You will simply have to be smart with the attacks you use."

"Great," I grumbled. Just more for me to worry about.

"Remember this Juno, you are the only one who can seal this away, and as such, you will be the only one who can remove it. If you choose to release such a power before you are body is ready to use it, the damage could be fatal not only for yourself but for everyone around you."

"Alright, I get it. Don't unseal before I'm a pro," I cracked a playful smirk at her, trying to lighten the mood a bit but she remained alert and stoic.

"This is no laughing matter Juno."

"Right, right. So show me how to seal it," I gripped the paper purposely.

Genkai pulled out a second brush and piece of paper and wrote some characters. Once she was done, she lifted the paper to me so I could see. It read:

 **含** **む**

"Write this," she instructed.

I blinked at the paper for a moment, processing the word. Fukumu; Contain. It was simple enough. Dipping my brush in the ink, I slowly started to stroke clean lines till I copied what she had written. Once I finished Genkai quickly snatched the paper and held it between her fingers.

"Good, now take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Because you will need to have contact with your skin to perform this sealing," she snapped in irritation. I huffed, also annoyed but did as she commanded. Pulling my shirt off, the cool ocean air hit my skin making me shiver. I watched as energy started to hum from Genkai's fingers and a blue glow consumed the seal.

"Lay down; it will be more comfortable for you if you are lying and are as relax as possible."

Nodding, I lay on the ground and relaxed my muscles. Genkai set the glowing paper on my belly just below my bandages then moved her hand away.

"Alright. Lay your hands over the seal and begin to force energy into it."

I followed her directions and rested my hands over the seal. She moved her small hands and hovered them above mine, the blue glow of her energy continuing to emit. "I will support your energy until the sealing is nearly complete. If you were to let out too much energy too quickly you would most likely shoot a whole in your stomach."

"Well we don't want that," I huffed before carefully pushing my spirit energy into the thin paper. A strange feeling swept over my as the seal seemed to get heavy, like a bowling ball being placed on my stomach. A dark purple glow buzzed from my hands, consuming Genkai's energy before stretching over my torso. With each passing second it got heavier and it was becoming harder to breathe. On top of that I felt myself getting weaker. My energy was being drawn out of me and into the seal and it was unsettling.

"Genkai," I coughed out, the taste of copper filling my mouth. "Is it almost over?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. "The seal is nearly infused with your body, just a little longer."

I nodded and focused back on the task, trying my best to ignore the pressure. A jolt of black static shot out from the seal startling me and breaking my concentration. My hands flew away from the paper but Genkai's hands quickly took hold of them and brought them back to the seal.

"No, you have to finish it."

The bolts burned at my skin as I pushed harder. A few moments later, the lightening stopped and the heavy weight disappeared. Relaxing, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" I slowly sat up and checked the skin on my stomach. It looked normal and the seal had completely vanished.

"Yes Juno, you did very well."

"Man I could really use a drink," I stretched my arms to get the tension out of my shoulders.

"What you need is rest," the pink haired woman shot back.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you mother," I yawned, feeling the fatigue start to roll over me.

We left the beach and headed back. By the time we made it to the hotel it was dark outside and the hallways were quiet. I was sure most of guests were in bed. Genkai, with her mask back on guided me up to 6th floor where the team resided. She walked to her room and looked at me expectantly but I waved her off.

"I'm going to check up on Kurama and Hiei," I smiled. She nodded and opened her door to go inside.

"Oh hey wait," I called. I quickly stepped close to her and bowed in respect. "Thank you for your help. I really don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't show up."

"You're welcome Juno," she spoke softly.

I nodded and continued.

"And I'm sure since you're wearing that mask you want to keep a low profile," I guessed.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping my identity to yourself, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Okay," I smiled. "I'll see you around."

Watching her disappear into her room, I smiled and turned to walk down the hall. Not a minute later I was in front of Team Urameshi's door. Taking a measured breathe, more nervous than what I should have been, I gently knocked on the door. The door opened and I was greeted by the tall redhead. Arms quickly wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. The next few moments were a blur as I was hauled away until I found myself on my back, lying on a soft mattress. Kurama's body heat was warming me up quickly as he took his place next to me on the bed, pulling my body close to his. I smiled and nuzzled into him.

"How are you feeling," he asked, brushing his fingers across my arm.

"I'm feeling better thank you," I blushed, feeling a heat pool in my lower belly. Whenever he touched me I felt like I was on fire.

"You seem much more relaxed and your energy feels…subdued," he probed carefully, trying to get answers out of me. Maybe I was imagining it but he sounded a little disappointed. Ignoring the thought, I leaned in closer to him enjoying his scent and the hard muscle I could feel through his shirt.

"Yea I was able to seal some of my energy."

He sat up and looked down at me cautiously.

"Seal?"

I followed him in suit and sat up too.

"Yeah," I started, tying to think carefully about my next words. "My body isn't fully able to hold my new energy. So I sealed some of it away. I'll be able to use it all slowly over time."

"What a ridiculous notion," Hiei's baritone voice snorted. Startled by the additional comment, I practically jumped into Kurama's lap. I looked over to see Hiei sitting on his bed, his back against the wall. I didn't even sense him in the room. My eyes flickered down to his right arm, noticing the charcoaled marks on his flesh.

"Hiei, your arm," I whispered. It looked incredibly painful. I crawled off Kurama and got off the bed trying to be careful of my own injuries, Kurama's fingers floated down my side until he lost contact with me. I moved over to Hiei and knelt down next to him on his bed.

"Can I help at all?"

Before I could touch the injury he pulled his arm back.

"I am fine," he snapped proudly.

"But," I kept staring at his arm even as he turned so I could no longer see it. But I felt it. The strain coming from it. "Please Hiei let me help-"

"Worry about your own injuries."

"Don't be so stubborn, let me see it," I insisted trying to get a look at it. He remained still a while longer, eyeing me carefully. But as I pressed into him his pride broke and he gave in; not before giving a harsh tisk as if I was asking the world of him. He offered me his arm. I gave him a small smile and touched the flesh. It felt hot like it was skill burning.

He flinched and gave a stiff grunt. My heart ached, thinking how much pain he was most likely in.

"Hiei," I breathed but the rest of my sentence was caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. Carefully laying his arm in my lap I rested both my hands on top of it and focused on my energy. If I could maybe poor a little of my energy into the wound it might heal quicker.

"No," he cut in and pulled his arm away. I shot him a confused look. "You need to reserve your energy woman, you are not even healed."

Rolling my eyes at him, I gave him a playful smile and leaned into his shoulder a little. "Stop being such a worrywart Hiei. I'll be okay. Besides I am not the one who is fighting tomorrow."

"She does have a point," Kurama agreed trying to suppress his amusement. He must have found this scene fairly entertaining since Hiei was so stubborn but allowed me to openly scold him. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment. Playfully, I looked back into his eyes but. The red of his iris were a vibrant shade that held a remarkable amount of intensity in them. I felt myself becoming trapped under his stare. He reached up with his good hand and traced his fingers across my cheek before brushing my loose hair behind my ear. All of a sudden I was finding it extremely hard to swallow and what was once innocent teasing turned into heated tension. How did things shift so quickly? His fingers brushed down my neck till they rested on my collarbone and his red eyes stared at the exposed flesh for a moment before he finally leaned forward.

"Despite your injuries, I enjoyed watching you fight," warm puffs of his breath heated my skin making me shiver. A whimper left me as I clamped my legs together in hopes to control the growing ache at my core. "You were terrifying and fierce. I would like you that way all the time."

"I still need to try and heal your arm," I tried but my voice was starting to shake. I reached up and touched his shoulder in hopes to stop him. Hiei could see right through my faux resistance and he placed his hand on my chest firmly, forcing me onto my back. "And on top of that I have strict orders to rest."

"I'm certain you will rest easily after this," Kurama chimed in, leaning down next to us.

How did he get over to us so fast.

"And I did mention early that we would tend to you."

My heart rapidly pounded against my ribcage.

"I am still recovering-" I squeaked as Hiei's legs moved between mine and his knee sat feverously close to the apex of my thighs. "Hiei what about your arm," I murmured looking down between us just as his good hand slipped down my shorts, fingers playing with the hem of my panties.

"Perhaps she is right Hiei," Kurama seemed to yield. He and Hiei looked at each other then before I could comprehend what had happened Hiei was laying down on his back and Kurama was pulling down my shorts and underwear.

"Hey wait a minute!" I whined as the redhead moved me closer to Hiei's face.

"Be happy Juno. This way he doesn't need to use his arm," Kurama nearly cooed in my ear before promptly sitting me down.

Resting would have to wait till later I suppose.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh some steam at the end! Haha hope you liked it. I honestly have a thought to continue this scene a bit more so if you would like me to let me know!**

 **Once again thank you all so much for being patient and still reviewing. It really helped me and kicked me into gear to keep writing and pushing through this damn chapter. Hugs and kisses everyone!**

 **LittleKazehana1993** **: Happy Holidays. I am okay, I have just been terribly stressed but I am here and I am so sorry I made you wait. But you should be happy. Your comment was the last kick in the ass to help me get this chapter out so thank you!**

 **LunaWoldSunTigeress15** **: It really means a lot to me that you like my story. I have some good ideas in my head for the rest of the dark tournament so stay tuned. And so much more romance! Some foxy romance *wink wink***

 **The Otaku Lady Priya** **: I left you hanging for sooooooo long! I am so sorry. That will be one of the biggest twists for the story but *Spoiler alert* Just wait for Chapter Black! Oh the feels will be in that saga.**

 **TigerWitchKimika-Chan** **: I am continuing! Thanks for ready *kisses and hugs***

 **Zayren Heart** **: I plan for her to stay with both of them. That will remain the goal! Cause who doesn't love a yummy demon threesome!**

 **GreenBelleWalker** **: Right?! Who did see that coming? I thought her turning into a demon was a nice twist!**

 **Lestatsgirl15** **: MORE CHAPTERS ACTIVATED!**

 **Ischyros** **: I like interesting! Lol**

 **Dark Rose Charm** **: here is more!**

 **Biku-sensei-sez-meow** **: Meow! A girl has to be on the same playing field to keep up with our amazing demon boys! Hope you like the new chapter. *Throws cat nip***

 **Princesskakashi287** **: I am really glad you have liked it so far. Thank you for waiting!**

 **BlindKitten** **: Oh I am so glad you are reading this! I LOVE this show and now they are making some new OVAs for 2018! I am watching it right now hahaha**

 **Animeisheaven** **: damn that year long cliffy…damn it to hell! But here it is finally!**

 **DizyWillow** **: *Throws fish food* get it? Cause you're hooked XD lol sorry I am lame.**

 **Suni Amari** **: This brain hasn't been so sexy lately but I am feeling my oats again! So here we gooooooo!**

 **Saiya Uchia** **: I am writing more! So much more!**

 **OffierShadowcat** **: Oh my heart! I am sorry I made you wait. Here you go! *Throws chapter***

 **Jasperhaleslover** **: It's here! Enjoy**

 **Lillith** **: The update is here! Happy Holidays.**

 **Sage Nightwing** **: I am so happy you have enjoyed reading this. Really sorry it took me so long. I think I had given up on myself T.T But here I am determined to right my wrongs.**

 **Sarah** **: I don't know how she'll explain this. I am sure he will be upset but I know he will be there for her in the end!**


	23. Team Masho

**A/N: Hey happy New Year everyone! Hope you had a safe holiday. Here is the next chapter.**

 **"HOLY BATMAN" there is most likely errors. I tried to get them all but I ran out of time and wanted to post this. So I will come back tonight and clean it up some more.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **LittleKazehana1993: Thank you for the support! It is always and greatly appreciated!**

 **Venny5123: Scene is finished! Well mostly lol. The bigger scenes will happen soon though.**

 **lillth: Super happy you have been liking the updates! Next one is underway!**

 **Finalfan21: You don't know I much it means to me to hear that. I seem to be second guessing myself a lot lately. But if you all are happy, I am happy!**

 **Animeisheaven: Thanks for the support and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **OfficerShadowcat: Thanks for your concern, you are amazingly sweet! And I am sorry for those cliffys! I hate them too, but sometimes we all need a little anticipation! Keeps us on our toes haha.**

 **gryffindorandcats: Right! Hahaha Hiei is so patient with her, but I can think of several one liners he could through at her. And I LOVED writing Hiei's and Kurama's conversation. I am kind of kicking myself for writing this story in 1st person. But I wanted this story to really be in her POV, so she wouldn't really know what they talked about. I might through another 3rd person POV in there at some point.**

 **As Darkness Takes Over: It is! I am so sorry. Glad to know there are more smut loving readers like me lol.**

 **Crystalize Moonnie: *Blushes* Well a girl can only resist two sexy demons for so long! Glad you enjoyed it. I think you will enjoy this even more.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: THANK YOU! For all your amazing reviews! I loved reading each one of them haha, I hope you like this one. And I love that they can share! They seem mature enough to do so...well for the most part. There might be a bit of harmless and silly conflict later on.**

 **saiya uchiha: Cliffhangers = Sin. But I am a full time sinner so there you go. But this first part will hopefully make up for it. And I plan to do the whole series. I am still figuring out how I will do the King Saga, but it will happen. And who knows if there is enough of a request I would like to continue on with it afterwards. But a part of me wants to do a Yusuke story. I LOVE that damn punk kid so much.**

 **Also this chapter is long but a good section has to do with the fight with Team Masho. So if you have watched the Dark Tournament Saga you will read some familiar stuff. Sorry about that but it is a part of the story line.**

 **WARNING: The first section of this (like right down below) is pretty much pure smut...so yeah you have been warned! *le sigh* I am a pervert. But I am surprised how PG 13 I have kept it so far. I can't promise that in the future, especially when a certain fox gets his hands (or vines *coughs*) on our dear Juno. But for the other perverts out there please enjoy! But if you don't like that stuff please skip to the next part.**

 **Also there is language and violence in this chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

XXIV- Team Masho

"P-please...Hiei," I barely managed to the words out my fingers tightening in his black hair. Underneath me the damn fire demon was eying me deviously, taking in every reaction he was able to pull from me. For the past fifteen minutes he had been torturing me with his mouth. First it was long and slow licks against my core, teasing me mercilessly and made a valiant point not to enter me. But once I was shamelessly leaking on his lips he slipped his tongue inside and twisted it with expert precision.

"Hiei..."

Now in my current state my legs were as heavy lead and pleasurably numb from his dominant mouth. When I stopped moving he took the initiative to move my hips for me with his good arm hooked around my butt. He rocked me back and forth pushing his hot wet appendage a little deeper. I was purring at the sensation. My ache was soothed as my body flushed and I was sent over the edge. As good as it felt, there was no stopping the wave of embarrassment that added heat to my already fevered skin.

Hiei wasn't being quiet. It was like he wanted everyone to hear what he was doing to me. The grunting, the sucking noises, the heated lapping; god it was killing me.

Kurama sat on his bed watching with calculating eyes. He had pulled back towards the beginning of Hiei's oral assault but he didn't explain why he wanted to be a spectator. I figured he was just taking his time and planning what he would do later. I coyly peeked at him and he met my gaze. My mouth went dry and my heart thumped in my chest at the sight. Once again I could see his beautiful green eyes flickering with molten gold. I was about to invite him over to join us but my words were drowned out by a loud moan. At that moment sharp teeth nicked at my clit and I practically jumped off of Hiei. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from making any more noise. Yusuke and Kazuma's room wasn't that far away and I would be mortified if they heard me.

"Hiei that's too much," I gasped. He ignored me gripping my thigh tighter with his sharp nails. It was a delicious mix of pain and pleasure creating a buildup of pressure. I wouldn't be shocked if he broke skin. Another bite finally shattered the barrier and I came again. He hummed his appreciation. Kurama also let out a sound of approval and rose from his bed.

"I'm very tempted to continue watching, if only to see that beautiful expression you make when you-,"

"Kurama," I exclaimed part from his words and part from Hiei biting me again. My eyes closed as my core began to throb but I could still hear the light laughter filling the room. Not a moment later I felt his presence next to me and I looked up at the redhead. With him being so close to I took the chance and pressed my palm to the front of his pants. I smiled feeling he was already hard. Splitting my fingers int slowly rubbed up and down the length of him marveling at the heat coming through the fabric. He batted my hand away playfully and swiftly leaned down capturing my lips in a long heated kiss. Parting my lips to sigh in content he took the opportunity and slipped his soft tongue in. In response my hands moved everywhere; his shoulders, chest, and adventuring further down to his lower abdomen. When I finally touched the band of his pants I leaned over and pressed my lips against the bulge giving it open mouthed kisses. The heat and the scent of him were intoxicating. Before I could do anymore he gently pushed my head away and wrapped his arms around my torso. He moved around to sit behind me trying his best to avoid Hiei's legs and rested his arms below my bare breasts. I let out a squeak of surprise as I was pulled back against his chest. Just by that small adjustment a new angle was created and Hiei's tongue sunk even further.

Kurama's took to pressing hot kisses against my neck. It was suffocating. He struck up a pattern of slipping his tongue out between kisses to lick the skin, leaving hot wet trails as it moved. When I felt his teeth nip at me I completely lost it. The muscles of my lower belly clenched and heat rushed down to my core. I didn't miss the soft sound of Hiei swallowing.

"H-Hiei," I stared down at him in affection. The smaller demon didn't lighten up until my orgasm subsided. He opened his eyes again, bright crimson burning up at me instantly and I felt my heart skip. He was incredibly handsome like this.

"You see to him as I see to you. I have been patiently waiting for my turn and I mean to have a taste," Kurama blew warm puffs of air on my neck. The mattress groaned under his weight as he shifted on the bed. I peeked over my shoulder and say him lay down on his back. Hiei moved and pushed me back on Kurama's mouth so he could get up.

"I can't," I whined, shaking my head in exhaustion. "I need a break."

I gave a low cry as Kurama's tongue pressed in me. My head buzzed and my body was starting to feel unnaturally weightless. Kurama hooked his arms around my thighs and held me tightly so I had no room to move. I hummed in pleasure and closed my eyes imagining what it would be like to have him truly inside me. At the thought I rocked my hips into him and another spark of pleasure shot throughout my body. My legs shook as I was sent over the edge again.

"God Kurama, that's so good," I huffed, getting further lost in the fever.

I opened my eyes, gaping up at Hiei as he stared at me expectantly. He was sitting on his knees in front of me between Kurama's legs. I was directly in front of his pants and was able to see his erection tenting. Obediently I reached for the strings leaning forward to kiss his abdomen that was layered with hard muscle. Pulling the fabric down his narrow hips my breath caught in my throat as his cock was freed. My lips tremble with anticipation. Drawing closer I was more than ready to taste him. It only seemed fair to treat him as he had treated me.

* * *

I woke up to warm lips pressing against my cheek. Letting out a gurgled groan I turned over on my back and cracked my eyes open. Kurama smiled and leaned down to kiss me fully on the lips before whispering in my ear for me to keep sleeping. My body was ready to obey but I knew it would be better if I got up with him. He got off the bed and I sat up to watch him. Yawning, I stretched my arms and messed with my hair finding it was tangled. _I probably look a mess._ Glancing back at Kurama I noticed he was fully dressed. A flutter of appreciation rose in my chest as I took him in. he was dressed in a pristine white martial arts uniform with a light red sash. It was a perfect complement to his crimson hair.

"You look amazing in white Kurama," I hummed, reaching up to brush my fingers down his arm. I rubbed the fabric gently but he took hold of my wrists and brought it to his lips, giving the skin a small kiss.

"And you are quite the vixen" he whispered, opening his mouth to suck on the skin.

"Then take your clothes back off and come back to bed," I suggested playfully. Looking over to Hiei's bed I wanted to invite him too but he wasn't there.

 _Where could he have gone?_

Kurama saw me staring and looked over to the bed.

"I'm going to check up on him," he told me. "He tries to act like he is fine but in reality he is in terrible pain."

Bringing my legs close to my chest, I rested my chin on my knees and sighed.

"I wish I could do more for him."

"No, this is something Hiei must resolve himself. He knew of the potential consequences," once again he was off the bed and headed towards the door. "I'll be off then."

"I can go with you," I tried.

"No, rest some more," he ordered. "Hiei and I will return and then we can go together to the arena."

He smiled once more then left the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

Huffing, I sat in his bed for a bit longer debating if I should lie back down or get up and get ready for the day. Really, I should go back to check in with Joichiro. I instantly shuddered at the unpleasant thought.

 _That's so not what I want to do this morning._

I groaned my displeasure knowing it was the right thing to do. I at least owed it to the team that I had disappeared on. And if I went now, I could be back hopefully before Kurama and Hiei. Lifting the sheets off my legs I got up and retrieved my clothes. Picking them up I made a face at the thought of wearing them another day. I would definitely be taking a shower and changing when I got back to my room. Once I was dressed I cracked open the bedroom door and peered out into the living room.

I was surprised to see Kazuma sitting on the couch. He was hunched over, leaning on his knees as he stared down at nothing. But by the look in his eyes it was clear he was in another place, a really upsetting one. Standing by the door a moment I debated if it was a good idea to disturb him. Maybe he was getting focused for his match. He seemed more disheartened than nervous.

"Hey," I finally called and walked up to him. At first he didn't acknowledge me, still caught up in whatever he was thinking about. Letting out a puff of air I sat down next to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello. Earth to Kazuma," I joked. Leaning over a bit to see him I paused when he looked up at me. He was really spooked. His skin a bit paler than normal and eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, are you okay," reaching up, I felt his forehead. His skin was warm and wet from sweat. He blinked a couple time then truly looked at me.

"Uh? Hey Juno how are you feeling," he asked dopily, like he had no clue how I got there.

"I'm okay, but are you? You were zoning out so I thought I would check on you," I informed him in a haughty tone. I closed my eyes and stuck up my nose. It was just a tease that I hoped would lighten his mood. Cracking a smile I peaked back at him but he was back to his original state.

"Seriously Kazuma, what's got you so down?"

He looked over at me and took a shaky breath.

"I had a dream"

"Oh," my bros knitted in worry. "About what?"

"These fighters...they're in serious trouble. They were getting swallowed up and they couldn't move. They kept begging for me to help them."

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and nodded as a dreadful feeling crept in the back of my mind. I reached over and held his big hand in mine.

"Whatever it is, whoever needs your help, I know you can do it Kazuma."

His lips twitched like he really wanted to smile but his feelings was too dark.

"Thanks Juno," he sighed.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly seven. Patting him on the back gently I stood up looked out the window. At least it was nice out today.

"Hey I have to go meet up with my team right now, but I will be cheering you on today," I looked down at him and gave a reassuring smile. "You will do great."

"Okay, see you later," he whispered. He had fallen back into that headspace again. Quietly I made for the door and left.

* * *

When I finally made it back to my floor it was ominously quiet and I had a feeling I was going to be dealing with a pissed off Joichiro. I turned the corner and saw two of his thugs waiting outside his room like usual. Taking a slow breath I marched up to them. Both goons snapped their attention to me and sneered, their postures getting defensive.

"It's about time you showed up brat," one growled and moved to grab me. His fingers nearly touched my shirt when I dodged and gripped his wrist tightly.

"Yeah well be happy I showed up at all," I frowned. His eye widen in anger. He tried to pull his arm away but I held it tighter. Growling he pulled back his other fist and tried to punch me. Ducking under the punch I continued to hold his hand and twisted us around so I now behind him.

"Please don't hit me. I really have had enough of it."

"Shut up you little brat. We can do whatever we want to you," he spat.

Wrong answer.

Angling my hand twisted and I heard a quiet snap, the bones in his arm breaking. A horrible cry echoed in the hall and he sunk down to his knees as the pain overtook him. Satisfied I let go of him so he could hold his injured wrist. An intense sensation flooded my chest and I found myself panting in satisfaction. My lips twitched into a smile.

 _That was enthralling._

I gasped and clamped my hands over my mouth. Why the hell was I smiling?

"Hey, sorry about that," I tried but stopped when I heard the other goon seething. I flashed him a serious look as he started to charge me. His step faltered and his anger quickly dispelled. Energy flowed around me like a dark cocoon and stretched out to him. Taking a step towards him my foot hit the carpet and black lines of shadows crawled on the ground. Curious, I lifted any restraints I had on them and they rapidly swept over to him latching onto his legs. They crept up slowly until they encased him. I gasped as a chill shot back to me followed by a flow of energy that wasn't mine. What a wonderful feeling, like a super charge. Not even realizing I closed my eyes I snapped them open when I heard him wail in pain. He was incredibly pale and looked like he was about pass out. Was this part of my new powers? I disconnected from him and took a step back, panting loudly.

"What the hell are you?!"

I snapped my gaze to the injured man who was still holding his wrist. He looked terrified.

"What's got you shaking all of a sudden? It's only a broken wrist," I frowned.

"Your...Your hands?" he pointed to them and I looked down too. The skin on my hands was black as ink and it bled up my wrists and arms. My nails were longer than before but smoother like spikes.

"Damn it," I panicked and shoved my behind my back. "I thought that seal was supposed to help hide the transformation."

Genkai had said with the seal being in place I would be able to conceal my blossoming demon form and look human. _"But the illusion will break if you become too distressed or enraged."_

Right…that meant I needed to calm down. I looked back to him and then his friend who was now unconscious. I sighed and headed for the door.

"You might want to get him to a doctor," I suggested and opened the door to Joichiro's room. Joichiro was sitting on the couch, a nasty frown marring his face as he looked at me. He had three men around him and they all turned to face me.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Joichiro seethed and stood up. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was healing," I stated plainly.

"Yea?" He scoffed and stormed towards me. "Well in case it slipped your small brain you work for me. Therefore you report back to me immediately."

He got right up in my face and glared darkly.

"You don't just get to leave when you want! Especially when the round isn't over. What if your name was called again?"

"Was it called," I asked rudely. I forgot how much I really disliked this man.

"That's not the fucking point," he roared.

"I was injured."

"Too bad!" He shoved me roughly and I stumbled back a few steps. "You are to stay with the team always. Not go running off with that damn Urameshi team."

I glared at him.

"Well I was pretty much unconscious so I didn't have much of a choice."

There was a silent pause.

"Well then maybe to I should go have a little chat with your friends about taking my property."

I busted up laughing.

"Why… you little brat," he hissed between clenched teeth. He took a step closer. "What is so damn funny?"

I composed myself and smirked at him with a cockiness I didn't think I had.

"The very idea of you trying to threaten my friends is hilarious and quiet stupid of you," I giggled. "I am pretty sure by the end of the tournament they will kill you anyways."

Joichiro blinked in shock but it quickly melted to rage.

"Maybe I should just kill you now," he whispered, his voice laced with venom. My amusement flattened at his words. Not from fear but from his warped view that he would could me anymore harm.

"Bold words coming from such a small man," the same feeling I had out in the hall crawled up my spine. "I wonder what would happen if **I** just killed **you** now."

He stilled, completely caught off guard by my words.

"I think it would be pretty easy," I contemplated, lifting a hand towards him. I slid my gaze to his goons who looked ready to attack. "They wouldn't be able to stop me."

Joichiro looked at his goons too and took a step back.

"Why don't you teach this girl how to talk to her superiors," he spat.

One thug lunged towards me but I avoided him and moved behind him. Sending a hard punch to the back of his neck he cried out and hit the ground. I looked at the other two expectantly.

"What are you waiting for," Joichiro roared, "Get her!"

Both men ran towards me and I scoffed at their sad attempt. After fighting demons and going through this transformation it felt like I was fighting children. Energy surged in my right hand and I looked down to see my fingertips that glowed dark purple. Moving my hand out in front of me I blasted small bullets of energy at them. They both screamed and hit to the ground hard, blood seeping from their wounds.

"What a shame. Looks like I missed vital spots. I'll have to work on my aim," I mused as I watched them cringe in pain. A voice in the back of my mind was screaming that this was wrong. It urged me to stop but I was fed up with Joichiro and his shit. Looking over I watched Joichiro panic and take several steps away from me.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I mused and walked towards him.

"No! Please. I'm sorry," he begged. He desperately looked around the room for something to defend himself with. He tried to reach for a lamp but shadows stretched across the ground and took hold of his legs knocking him down. They dragged him closer to me as he scratched at the floor trying to get away.

"So this is what's going to happen," I bent down once Joichiro was next to me. He looked up me terrified and raised his arms up to shield himself. I rolled my eyes. "I am going to keep fighting. I promised Team Gorenja I would and I won't just abandon them. But I want you to understand that I am not afraid of you. You have no control over me and if you try to threaten me or my friends again I will come back here and kill you. Do you understand?"

Joichiro panicked when the shadows clenched around his leg tighter.

"Yes! Yes I understand," he cried. "Just please stop."

Power vibrated through my body as I stood up. I breathed and drew the shadows back to me till they disappeared. Satisfied, I stormed out of his room and back to mine. I opted to take a quick shower to wash the grim off me and hopefully calm down from the sensation high I got minutes before. Adrenaline was still coursing through me and I knew I had to calm down so I could hide my demon form. Raising my hands to inspect them, I saw my normal human hands and breathed a sigh of relief. I got out and changed then packed my duffle bag with all my stuff. I wasn't going to stay there any longer and knew Kurama and Hiei wouldn't mind if I stayed with them.

* * *

"Damn it, I got to hurry," I rushed out of the hotel and towards the arena. Yusuke and the others fight started nearly an hour ago. I wouldn't be too surprised if the round was already over. I could just be running to find out if they won or not.

I finally reached the stadium and saw lines of demons waiting outside, snarling and bickering amongst themselves. It was an obstacle course trying to get through them all but I reached the front and flashed my credentials to the guard. He sneered at me but let me pass. The roar of the crowds inside was intense. I slowed my pace down and walked to the entrance catching my first glimpse into the ring. Down below I was stunned to see Kurama in the center standing but he wasn't moving. Another opponent, a tall and bulky demon, stood not too far from him. In a flash the large demon moved forward and struck Kurama brutally. The redhead's body collided with the ground and I nearly lost my breath.

 _What the hell was happening?_

"Kurama," panic rippled in my chest as I sprinted down the steps to the stone railing.

"Kurama!"

The brute picked him up by his shirt and punched him in the stomach, then the face. He used so much force it knocked the unresponsive redhead back down to the ground.

"Stop it you bastard," I roared, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes. This couldn't be happening. In front of me I saw Yusuke also freaking out and screaming for them to stop the match. The large demon picked up Kurama again ready to deliver another blow but he stopped abruptly and turned to his teammate. They conversed and then the bastard turned to look at Yusuke who had his spirit gun directed at him ready to shoot. The demon made a face in disgust but reluctantly threw Kurama out of the ring. His body flopped to the ground with a horrible thud and he remained still. _He can't be..._

"No, no, no," I cried jumping over the edge. Landing on the grass I dropped my bag and watched Yusuke carefully pick him up. He walked in my direction but stopped when he saw me running towards them.

"Juno," he marveled as I got closer.

"Is he okay?" I looked over the redhead's body, checking to see if he was still breathing. To my relief his chest was rising and falling slowly letting me know he was alive. Yusuke quietly carried him to the edge of the arena and I followed behind him like a lost puppy. He leaned him down against the stone wall carefully and I sat on the other side. Gently touching his bloodied face, I couldn't stop my fingers from trembling. Pulling back I saw vines that had sprouted from the wounds of his arms and flocked around him like shrubbery.

"What is all this?" I asked Yusuke.

"It's his death plant. He used it to beat Toya in the match before this."

"Death plant?" I blinked in horror. The name didn't sound good. "I don't understand."

"Normally he would plant it in his opponent's body but he wasn't able to move his arms so he grew them from his own body."

"How do we help him?"

"I don't know," Yusuke breathed sadly and stood back up.

"Kurama," I whispered leaning over to brush my lips against his. He was unresponsive.

"Take care of him, okay Juno," Yusuke asked his hazel eyes had softened to warm honey as he looked at me. Sniffing I wiped my wet eyes with my arm and nodded. A vengeful aura swarmed around the spirit detective as he turned his attention back to the demon in the ring, glaring at him dangerously.

"Ooh what a scary look. Am I supposed to be shivering in my bootstraps now or should I just be running for my life," the demon mocked.

"Why don't we let the fight answer that," Yusuke jumped back into the ring ready to fight.

" **And the third match Bakken vs Yusuke! You may begin!"**

They were just getting started when my eye caught a glimpse of orange and blue. Not too far in front of me was Kazuma laying in Botan's lap. Was he hurt? I opened my mouth to call out to them but was hit with a wave of mist. It was nauseating. Like a hazy green sauna that smelled terrible.

" **Pure insanity. The ring's been devoured by a giant layer of mist! Urameshi has absolutely no idea where Bakken's first attack will come from. In fact neither do I, I can't even see my microphone in front of me."**

No kidding. I could barely make out Kurama's figure. Slowly I slouched down next to him, pressing my body into his slightly.

"I'm right here Kurama," I whispered. "Don't worry."

Everything remained shrouded with mist with only the sound of punches and shouts from Bakken coming from the direction of the ring.

A shot of Yusuke's spirit gun glowed in the fog and created a blast so strong it blew the mist away. The air started to filter and eventually the arena was clear again. I sat back up on my knees and looked back into the ring anxiously. Yusuke was standing behind Bakken and when the large demon tried to swing back to hit him Yusuke moved faster and sent a solid punch into his abdomen.

"Alright Yusuke," I cheered.

"Glad you were able to make it," Kurama's soft voice wheezed out. Gasping I snapped back around to see him smiling at me stiffly.

"Oh thank god you're okay," I teared up and hugged him quickly. His body tensed and he let out a pained grunt.

 _That's right, his wounds! Juno you idiot!_

I quickly pulled away, yelping in distress.

"I'm so sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright Juno," he chuckled softly trying to keep his movement to a minimal.

" **I think it's clear what that huddled over pose means. I only wish everyone in the audience could have heard those cracking bone."**

I looked back at the ring, seeing Bakken with his hand out at Yusuke trying to talk his way out of a well deserved beating. Yusuke huffed and leaned closer and Bakken to the chance to grab a large rock and strike him over the head. As surprised as Yusuke was, he recovered like it was nothing and started wailing a good smack down to him. With a final punch he knocked the bastard out of the ring and into the lower stands. Koto started counting and named Yusuke as the victor but he was already walking away and back to us.

"How you doing," he asked Kurama.

"I'll survive. Sorry I couldn't finish the first three of them like I had planned."

"Shut up, how are the wounds."

"My injuries from Team Masho are nothing compared to this death plant. It will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove it. I suppose we really do reap what we sow right?"

"Listen just get some rest okay, these last two guys are going to be fish meat pretty soon."

"Be cautious with them Yusuke. Whatever plans the shinobi have for this island they want it very badly. These last two members are without a doubt the strongest."

"Yeah, yeah. You just rest and let Juno take care of you," the black haired boy cracked a smirk at me and winked. My cheeks heated at his comment and I snapped my eyes down at the grass. He seriously had no shame.

"Shut up Yusuke," I grumbled.

Yusuke looked back at the ring seeing the next demon walking up to fight. He was a big guy, not as big as Bakken, but much taller than Yusuke. His wild red hair playfully floated in the wind.

"Alright I'll see you two soon. I've got a wind demon to knock around."

"Good luck Yusuke," I whispered as he walked back to the ring, ready to fight again.

"He will be alright Juno," Kurama's fingers brushed against my arm. I looked down at the contact and saw his fingers shaking.

"Kurama," I scolded lightly and took his hand in mine, gently resting it in my lap. "Please don't push yourself. It's bad enough Hiei is hurt, I don't need you overdoing it too."

Mentioning his name I shot up and looked for the fire demon. It had just clicked he had been suspiciously absent for the whole ordeal. I spotted a medical tent off to the side and inside of it was Hiei and Genkai behind a static shield, presumably energy. He didn't look happy. On the outside of the barrier stood a scantily clad woman, bandages only covering her chest and privates. Who the hell was she?

A strong gust of wind hit me and I shielded myself with my arm. Squinting back to the ring I gasped seeing the red headed demon floating in the air.

' **Wow! Hold on to your hair people, Jin is unleashing his power. He's floating several inches off the ring floor supported by his terrific wind and I haven't even started the match yet.**

"What the hell is with this guy," I blurted out.

"Jin the windmaster," Kurama informed me while staring in to the ring seriously. "This will be quite challenging for Yusuke."

" **Match four Yusuke vs Jin. Let'er rip!"**

The match started and Jin took off into the air, shooting up so high he was out of my sight. I looked back at the tent again watching as Hiei gripped his injured arm.

"I need to go check on him," I told Kurama. He looked perplexed for a moment then shifted his gaze to the tent. Letting out a sigh he shook his head.

"No let him be, they have ruled him and the mask fighter unfit to fight."

"That doesn't mean she gets to imprison them," I shot back angrily. He gave me a soft look and I immediately felt bad for snapping at him. I inhaled deeply and let it out the breath before giving him a short kiss. "Look I just want to make sure he is okay. I'll be right back."

"Please don't do anything rash."

Smiling I stood up and stormed over to the tent. I stopped and examined the electric wall keeping Hiei and Genkai trapped.

"And what do you think you're doing," a feminine voice spoke in a heated manner. I glared at the hussy standing nearby and balled my hands into fists.

"Is this your doing," I snapped at her. She snorted and smirked darkly at me.

"These two have been ruled unfit to fight by the committee and are to remain in my care until the end of the round."

"Like hell they will," energy crept around my feet and I took a threatening step towards her. She held her ground but there was a glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes.

"You either let them out or I will make you."

"Juno," Hiei droned pulling my attention from the hag. "Don't waste your breath. We will be out soon enough. Reserve your energy and go back to Kurama."

I blinked at his words in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm not just going to leave you here with this-"

The raise of his brow said it all. He was daring me to question him again, red eyes gleaming with a dark light.

"Right," I huffed giving up. "I'm going."

I glared at the women one last time.

"You are very lucky," I told her before stomping off to Kurama.

"She's quite the keeper," I heard Genkai tell Hiei.

I sat back down on my knees in a huff of annoyance but didn't miss the smile on Kurama's face and the fact he was trying to contain his laughter. He must have gotten a kick out of Hiei telling me what to do. I was about to snap at him but another gust of wind blew at us and I looked to see Jin. He was forming a small tornado around his right arm.

" **Wow is that what I think it-yes! Jin has actually created a miniature twister around his entire right arm. The wind is tremendous!"**

Jin ran in a full sprint towards Yusuke who tried to move out of the way but the wind was still able to knock him out of the ring. It was a game of cat and mouse with Yusuke trying to avoid getting hit. Jin's attack went into the crowd a blasted dozens of demons, their corpses strung about the stands.

"Maybe we should take cover?" I commented more to myself than Kurama. The fight continued till Jin sought refuge in the air after receiving a hard hit to the gut. Yusuke glared up then aimed his spirit gun at him and released a blast. Jin quickly spun around and the force created a large tornado that deflected the attack and shot the energy up into the sky. The stadium was in another uproar as demons cheered. Jin laughed and flew towards Yusuke again with another tornado fist but the detective stood his ground and pointed his spirit gun at him straight on.

"Spirit gun!"

A massive flow of energy surged from the attack and the stadium was rocked by the force. I closed my eyes at the blow and when it subsided I quickly looked back to see what had happened. Yusuke was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no," I scanned the arena, panic bubbling in my chest. I started to fear the worst when I couldn't find him. _Oh god, Yusuke._

"There," as if reading my thought Kurama directed me with his stare over towards the medical tent. Lying on the ground was Yusuke. He got back into the ring and Jin wound up both of his arms this time creating two tornado fists. Jin shot towards him pushing one of his fists forward but Yusuke blocked it. Jin tried the other fist but Yusuke used his foot to block that attack too leaving Jin wide open. Bending his knees Yusuke used his whole hand that began to glow bright blue.

"Spirit wave!"

He hit the wind demon with a solid punch that was so forceful it sent Jin flying into the air. The arena stared up in awe at the fleeting form of the demon.

" **After that massive uppercut from Yusuke Jin has yet to return from the sky. Could he be using his wind powers again? Is this marathon still not over?"**

Moments passed until I could finally see the wind demon falling back to the earth. He collided into the stands knocking out several rows of demons as he tumbled. Koto started counting and surprising Jin started moving. He struggled to stand up on shaky legs but his body finally gave out and he fell back down on the seats, sliding down a bit more.

" **And with a knockout by ringout, Team Urameshi takes their fourth win."**

The crowd went into an angry roar.

"Yay! You did it Yusuke," I beamed standing up. Now there was only one more from the opposing team. If Yusuke could keep it going they would be done with the round.

" **Will the last member of Team Masho please enter the ring?"**

The last member stepped forward and uncloaked himself.

" **Slap on your game hats boys, this fight decides the round."**

Koto called for the fight to begin and Yusuke to off running towards the demon.

" **Stop this fight immediately,"** a female voice abruptly broadcasted out of the speakers. Yusuke caught off from the interference lost his footing and slid on the ground face first.

I looked at Kurama nervously.

"What's going on?"

"They're up to something," he frowned, keeping his eyes on Yusuke.

Yusuke was in a fit and started yelling at Koto. The mysterious announcer continued on

" **Upon reviewing the film of the last fight it has been discovered that Koto delayed her ten counts significantly during Yusuke's first ring out. Therefore by complete and unanimous decision the fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double lose and therefore Yusuke in eligible to fight for the duration of the round."**

"What! They can't do this," I turned to Kurama. "Can they?"

"Unfortunately they can."

Everything seemed like white noise as the crowd screamed. Everyone was going crazy and was disgustedly overjoyed by the news. They had some nerve.

Just as I was about to give them a piece of my mind a sudden burst of energy exploded from the medical tent. Looking over I saw black static emitting from Hiei like he was ready to go on a rampage.

"He's not going to go on a killing spree is he," I turned back to Kurama worriedly.

"The idea isn't so far-fetched," he confessed.

" **I absolutely hate to see such a good competitor go out of the games without a chance to inflict pain on someone but due to Yusuke's ineligibility and as there are no other members on his team available to fight and as Team Masho still has a competitor by forfeit the winner of the round is-"**

"What right there!"

Everyone looked to see a standing Kazuma. "We still got one more fighter on our team."

"H-he can't," my body shook with fear as I watched Kazuma stumble towards the ring. Yusuke rushed over to talk to him, well more like yell at him but the tall orange head was determined.

Kazuma climbed up to the ring clearly in a lot of pain.

"Yusuke please, you have to talk him out of this," I begged as Yusuke walked over to me and Kurama. He looked at me seriously, his eyes revealing his anger and sadness. He shook his head.

"It's all we got right now," he whispered and took a spot next to me. I frowned at his words but knew he was right. It was this or Hiei massacring the place. I was starting to think the latter might be a better choice.

" **Fighters please report to the center!"**

Looking back I watched disheartened as Kazuma struggled to get to the center.

"It's dismal but at least it will buy us some time to consider our options," I heard Kurama

"He's killing himself," Yusuke retorted.

Kazuma made it to the center and stood proud, pushing through the pain.

" **Match six. Team Urameshi, Kuwabara. Team Masho, Risho. Begin!"**

Kazuma charged at Risho, summoning his spirit sword as he ran but something felt wrong. His sword dispelled as quickly as his summoned it and Risho jumped out of the way before kicking Kazuma square in the back. It just got worse from there. Risho went on a punching spree and started wailing on Kazuma. A sick knot twisted in my belly and tears pooled at the corners of my eyes as I watched my friend land on the ground.

"I can't do this, I can't watch this happen," I cried and covered my eyes with my hands. This wasn't fair. Bones cracked and I could hear Kazuma's body being knocked to the ground again. I trembled.

"Make it stop."

"Juno," Kurama's voice pulled me from my despair. He stared at me with concern and glanced at my hands. Following his gaze I looked down at my hands. They were black again and my nails were long.

"Oh no," I sobbed and brought my hands to my chest hoping to hide it.

"You have to calm down."

"I know," I breathed trying to focus. Underneath us the ground began to shake suddenly and I tilted as I lost my footing. Lucky for me, Yusuke was close and quickly caught me.

"What is that," he barked and held onto me securely.

"It's an earthquake," Kurama replied.

We watched as rocks and soil gravitated to Risho and formed into armor. He rushed Kazuma again and shot his body into him. The blow threw Kazuma to the ground.

"Kazuma!" I screamed. I took off in a sprint for the ring but arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. In total shock I looked up to see Yusuke scowling, still watching the match as he held me. Twisting my body in his arms, I growled and tried to free myself but he only gripped me tighter.

"No Yusuke, we can't let him do this! We can't just let that bastard kill him!"

Koto started counting but stopped as Kazuma slowly got back to his feet. Risho attacked him again but with each hit Kazuma stood back up.

"Why? Why don't you quit," Risho shouted in frustration.

Kazuma laughed.

"You dummy. Guess you haven't checked the score for this round lately. We've got for wins and you've got two and the first team to five advances. Urameshi and Kurama gave it all for us and now I still have a way to bring it home for them."

"What is he talking about," I questioned, looking up at Yusuke but he didn't say anything. I snapped my gaze to Kurama but he was also focused on Kazuma.

"Juno."

I stopped and looked over at Kazuma. He wasn't looking at me but I could hear him perfectly.

"I'm thankful I got to meet you."

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"If there is one thing you need to believe it's this. You are strong. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Kazuma," my voice cracked as my sadness overtook me.

"And Urameshi," Kazuma turned to look back at Yusuke smiling. "Take care of the rest of this okay?"

"Don't you do this!" Yusuke roared.

Risho jumped high, ready to attack again and Kazuma charged with all his strength and courage. Colliding with Risho, Kazuma held his ground as he was pushed back.

"KAZUMA!"

A female voice shot through the crowd and Kazuma seemed to be awoken. With unexplainable power his was able to deflect Risho's attack, sending the demon shimming out of the ring. Kazuma pecked up and smiled giddily. He looked to the source of the voice and my gaze followed. Standing at the last row of seats was a girl dressed in a kimono. Surprising she was surrounded by none other than Botan, Shizuru and Keiko.

"Who's that?" I asked perplexed.

Kazuma jumped out of the ring and ran over to her, doing macho poses in front of her.

"I am never going to understand that bastard," Yusuke blurted, completely bewildered.

Pushing out of the rubble Risho looked over at Kazuma in rage. He charged at him, collecting more dirt to make his armor stronger but Kazuma was quick to draw energy and summon his spirit sword, this time stronger than before.

"Eat my energy," he roared and struck Risho with such force it knocked him high into the stands. Kazuma heard Koto counting and quickly climbed back into the ring just in time. I blinked a few time, unsure what I should be feeling.

They had won.

My emotions were all over the place and a part of me wanted to hug the kid and the other half wanted to beat the crap out of him for almost killing himself. I sighed and plopped down next to Kurama giving up. I had to agree with Yusuke. I don't think I would ever understand Kazuma and in all honesty I didn't know if I wanted too. Resting my head on the redhead's shoulder, I closed my eyes and felt myself calming down. Not a moment later a shadow darkened over me. Looking up I saw Hiei looking a bit unsettled. I followed his gaze to the mystery girl again who was now talking to Botan.

"Who is she," I quietly asked Kurama.

"That would be Yukina."

 _Yukina?_ I had heard that name before but I couldn't remember where. I know I had seen her face before. Looking back up at Hiei he snapped his gaze to me, his crimson eyes glowing in warning.

"What?"

"Not a word," he warned me.

Not a word? Why would he say that?

A memory floated to the top of my mind and I remembered back to a mission Yusuke and Kazuma went on to rescue an ice apparition. Yukina! That was her! Koenma's baby face popped in my head and his words echoed in my ears.

" _This ice apparition is not just some Jane doe. Yukina is Hiei's sister."_

My mouth dropped in realization.

"Oh snap! That's your-"

"Not a word," Hiei growled dangerously. I shrieked in fear and covered my mouth with my hands. Next to me Kurama chuckled softly but stiffened once more in pain. I dismissed the fire demon's threat and carefully wrapped my arms around Kurama.

"Let's get you back to the room," I smiled and carefully helped him to stand up. Once he was on his feet he draped an arm over my shoulder and pressed his body into me.

"It's a pity you need so much help Kurama," Hiei mused, a smirk bending his lips upwards.

"Perhaps," Kurama retorted thoughtfully. "But I dare not complain when such a lovely flower wraps herself around me."

"Kurama," I giggled at his teasing. I sent Hiei a play wink and he grunted at the comment before letting out an annoyed huff. He moved to Kurama's other side and hooked his good arm around Kurama.

"Juno, go check on the buffoon. I'll see that he gets to the room," he ordered.

Looking back at the ring I saw Kazuma was sprawled out from exhaustion and I was more than willing to go help my goofy orange head.

"Kazuma!" I dashed off.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Let me know what you thought. And again I will come back and fix the errors. Hugs and kisses!


End file.
